Another Path
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU to the New Kid series: Almost no one could deny that Adam and Felicity are perfect for eachother but what would have happened if when they were fifteen, instead of ever meeting Felicity, he met her counterpart instead? KatieXAdamXFIRST-Dimension-Felicity, some PhineasXIsabella. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the latest collaboration between myself and Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk! We hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Adam Garcia-Shipiro was both bored and tired and he stared at his science teacher. He did not dare fall asleep though and it was not because he could not afford to, no it was because he knew he'd have a nightmare it had been that way ever since he had killed Heinz Doofenshmertz months ago or one version of Heinz Doofenshmertz, but still he had killed someone and it was eating away at Adam and no one could reallt help. Not even his girlfriend Katie or his sister.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when their teacher cleared his throat. "Class we have a new student starting here today. Ms. Felicity Daniels." He said as the door opened.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair, bright green eyes and an impressive figure for their age stood in the door way. She wore blue jeans, a dark green shirt and black high heeled boots. Over all Adam had to admit she was cute.

"Ms. Daniels please take a seat by Mr. Garcia-Shapiro he's a great student and will help if you need it." The teacher said.

Felicity nodded with a forced yet completely natural looking smile. "Thank you Mr. Levek." She turned and looked over the other students. "Um... which one is he?"

"He's the blue eyed boy with the black ponytail." The teacher said pointing to Adam

Felicity smiled over at Adam. "Thank you, heaven knows I'll need all the help I can get." She commented taking her seat.

"Hello." Adam said pretending to be more awake than he was. "Welcome to Danville High."

"Thanks, hopefully I'll be here for longer than most schools but my dad's work just have us all over the place." She said, even though it was just her adoptive father she still called him dad.

"Well, we can only hope you stay." Adam said with a smile

"So, do you have a first name Mr. Garcia Shapiro?" Felicity asked noting that for whatever the reason Mr. Levek decided to let them acquaint for a short while before teaching which was kind of odd.

"Adam Garcia-Shapiro it's a mouthful I know." Adam said.

Felicity chuckled at that. "You think THAT's a mouthful? Try Felicity Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypita Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein."

Adam whistled "That one is a mouthful. Is that your actual name?"

Felicity nodded. "For seven years, but since no one should have to memorize that, I usually just use Felicity Danials which was my name before I was adopted."

She looked down at the desk. "My real parents died in a car crash when I was eight."

I'm so sorry. I can relate to that a little my dad died in a car crash recently." Adam said sadly.

"I'm really sorry to here that." Felicity said sadly. "It's really a pain that nothing else could come close to matching, the loss of a parent."

"Yeah, it is, but it's good to have people who care about you." Adam said.

"I can imagine but besides my adoptive father it's kind of hard to find that when you're moving around so much. I still have nightmares about it all these years later." Felicity lied flawlessly. What Adam didn't know is in actuality, she killed her parents because they got in her way and she couldn't have that. She was a phominal actress though so even Adam could never tell.

Adam felt sympathetic towards her, he replayed his last conversation with his dad often enough since he had died. "Well, I care and I'm sure you'll find others who care too. We are an odd bunch here in Danville," Adam said patting Felicity on the shoulder.

Felicity gave a small smile. "Thanks, Adam. That really means a lot."

The teacher had went on teaching so they stopped talking, they didn't have the next class together but they met up again at lunch.

* * *

"Hey, Felicity want to come sit with me and my friends?" Adam asked.

"Sure!" Felicity said enthusiastically. "I really have no one else to sit with anyways."

"Nice! This is my sister Isabella, her boyfriend Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen, Adyson, Holly, and my girlfriend Katie." Adam said pointing to each person who we won't describe you know what they look like.

"It's nice to meet you all." Felicity said looking slightly disappointed at the fact that he has a girlfriend. Figures though, there's no way someone as perfect as that could be single and even if he was nothing with her could ever last long.

"Guys, this is Felicity. Today's her first day here." Adam introduced to the group.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Isabella said being the first to speak.

"Thanks, it's always been hard for me to make friends because my dads work has the two of us moving around a lot." Felicity said with an awkward smile.

"Well, you'll make plenty of friends here." Katie said leaning against Adam.

"That's what Adam told me anyways, and it's starting to look like it."

"Well, what does your dad do?" Phineas asked.

"He's the owner of this huge company. You've proably heard of it, it's called Wolfgang Industries." Felicity said since the company's literally EVERYWHERE in BOTH dimensions.

"Your dad is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein?' Phineas asked without taking a breath.

Felicity was impressed that he got in perfectly right off the bat. "Yes, and I must say that's quite the memory you have there."

"Yeah I get that a lot and he's created like eveything." Phineas said excitedly.

"Half of everything anyways, Doofenshimrtz covered the other half. See look?" Felicity checked her milk. "Wolfgang Industries." She checked the fruit cup. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated." She checked under the table. "Wolfgang Industries."

She noticed Adam went slightly stiff at the mention of Doofenshmertz as Isabella spoke. "Wow I never noticed that." She said.

Felicity looked at Adam worried while smirking on the inside having actually done that on purpose. "Is he ok?" She asked to no one in perticular.

"Oh yeah he's just been really tired lately." Katie lied as Adam stood up saying he'd be right back.

Felicity watched Adam leave before turning back to the group. "So, enough about me. I'd like to know some stuff about you guys."

* * *

They spent the rest of lunch getting to know each other. Adam returned halfway through looking better when lunch was over she headed to wood shop and was pleased to find Adam there still looking tired.

"You're taking wood shop, too?" Felicity asked with a smile. "This is really the one class I stand a chance at passing."

"Yeah, I enjoy building things and metal shop I'm to off lately to safely do."Adam said.

"I'm sure you probably are off, what with you father and everything." She said looking down even though she knew that wasn't actually the real reason. "This was probably the best decision."

"Well yeah, that and I've been having other issues." Adam said as they were released to work on separate projects.

Felicity kept looking back at Adam while she worked. "Why does he have to have a girlfriend?" She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Adam asked having not heard her over the saw.

"I asked what you're making." Felicity lied.

"A sort of model of something I want to create at some point. Thanks for asking no one else seems interested." Adam said showing her an odd looking device that looked like some sort of pen claw. "This is just what it would look like." Adam said.

"That looks like a sonic screwdriver from Dr. Who." Felicity observed.

"Well, yeah it is. I'm impressed no one else usually gets it." Adam said smiling at her.

"Well, I've always been a fan of the show so I'd recognize it anywhere." Felicity explained with a smile. "Will the actual version work like the one's on the show?"

"Yeah they will, if I ever get the money to make the actual one that is." Adam said.

"I could provide the money for you." Felicity offered, as the secret owner of Wolfgang Industries she has a LOT of money but since everyone thinks her adoptive father is the owner obviously no one questions where it comes from.

"I couldn't ask you to do that for me. That's you and your fathers money after all. Plus there is no telling how long or how much money it would take." Adam said.

"Well, if your sure but it really wouldn't be much of a bother."

"I'm sure, again I have no clue how long it would take." Adam sighed.

"I guess you're right, I just want to help." Felicity said.

"Thank you Felicity. You did help no one else thinks I can do it other than Isa. Not even Katie thinks I can." Adam sighed.

"Now that's just not right, you could do anything if you try hard enough." Felicity said optimistically.

"Thanks! At least someone gets it." Adam sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Well, at least your sister thinks so but I'm surprised Katie doesn't. As your girlfriend she should support you better."

"Yeah well, we've been having our issues lately. I feel like she's hiding something."

"I did kind of notice that at lunch but I thought it was just 'cause of me." Felicity stated in a worried tone.

"Why would it be because of you? You've done nothing to her. No, she's just off lately." Adam said.

"I meant that she was hiding things from me since she just met me." Felicity clarified.

"Yeah she's been more secretive lately." Adam said bitterly.

"That's not good, Adam. I've never had a boyfriend but I know that you're suppose to be honest with them."

"Yeah well she does not seem to understand that." Adam said.

"Then you need a better girlfriend." Felicity said simply shocking Adam. "Kidding, you should probably just talk to he about it."

"I've tried she just acts like she does not know what I'm talking about." Adam sighed after he shook himself out of his shock.

"Then maybe she's not the right one for you." Felicity said honestly with a shrug. "That's how it seems to me anyway."

"Maybe, but I don't know. I mean we did break up for a while." Adam said looking like he was deep in thought.

Felicity smiled to herself. Maybe is she pushed a little more he would be single.

"Come on, don't you want a girlfriend that's honest with you?" Felicity edged. "One you know you could trust?"

"Well yeah, but I can't just break up with her like that." Adam said though he sounded hesitant.

"How about this, try and talk to her about it one more time and if you just get the same results then let her down gently." Felicity suggested.

"Well I guess that could work." Adam said nodding a little.

"Promise me you'll try it? I just don't want you to get hurt because of this." Felicity lied worriedly.

"I'll try it later today before her bus leaves. Thank you." Adam said.

"Your welcome." Felicity said returning to her work with an internal smirk.

* * *

Wood shop passed quickly after that and soon enough the day was over and everyone was meeting up to bored their respective busses or wait for their parents or going to their after school groups. Felicity very carefully followed Adam. "Hey Katie can I talk to you?" Adam asked walking up to her.

"Sure, Adam. What is it?" Katie unknowingly asked her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Katie, is everything alright. I'm worried about you. You've been so not yourself lately, if somethings wrong tell me so I can help you." Adam said in an almost pleading sort of voice.

"I'm fine, Adam." Katie said simply. "Why can't you just take my word for it?"

"Because you're not. You've been jumpy irritable, and secretive for the last month. You have to tell me what's wrong." Adam said looking her in the eyes to show he was serious.

Kaite sighed. "I can't tell you. I would if I could but I just can't."

"You can tell me anything I've always been honest with you even when we were not on good terms. Let me help you Katie!" Adam said trying to get through to her.

"This is completely different, Adam." Katie said defensively. "I wish I could but I REALLY just can't."

"I can't deal with this anymore. If you can't be honest with me and let me help you then I don't think we can continue this relationship. I want to help you and you won't ler me. I can't do this anymore." Adam said sadly handing her a binder she had dropped she was unaware of the listening device he had planted in it.

"I have to go." He said turning to leave.

"Wait." She tried to say too late as tears welded up in her eyes. It was all Vanessa's fault anyways, she HATED Vanessa. She hated her with every iota of her being but she had to do what she said to save her parents' lives. "I'm sorry, Adam." She said but it was barely a breath as she boarded her bus.

Felicity smirked from where she was hiding. She knew exactly why Katie was being so secretive but Adam knowing that would ruin everything. She turned and started walking home. She always walked home from whatever school she's at because anyother way for her would attract WAY to much attention.

Adam sat down well away from his actual after school group and pulled out a listening device and put it in his ear. Katies voice came through talking to Isabella.

* * *

"Katie what's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"Adam just broke up with me." Katie said in tears. "He's upset that I can't tell him what's been going on but I seriously CAN'T. I can't tell anyone and I can't tell anyone why for the same reason."

"Katie, you need to tell someone. Adam would tell you anything. I know you feel like you can't tell him, but you need too." Isabella said.

"You don't understand, Isabella." Katie corrected. "I literally can't without putting innocent lives in immediate danger."

"Katie whatever this is you have to know that Adam is the best person to tell here." Isabella said trying to make the girl see sense.

"If I could I would but this is something not even Adam could fix. If I tell him they'll be a fraction of a second until its too late." Katie suddenly looked paniced as she realized something VERY important. "It might already be too late from telling you as much as I already did."

"Katie calm down what are you saying?" Isabella asked.

"Those innocent lives I mentioned, they might already be gone." Katie said sounding terrified.

"Katie calm down!" Isabella said.

"I can't calm down, my parents might be dead." Katie snapped but not loud enough for anyone else one the bus to hear.

Adam wanted to listen on, but the warning beep went off in the tracker.

"Oh, no." He said pulling out his phone and speed dialing Isabella. "Isa!"He said before she could say hello.

* * *

"On my way." Isabella said then teleported to him knowing there was no time to waste.

"Tell the others to get ready something explosive is going towards that bus get every one off."

Isabella teleported back to the bus. "Everyone grab hands! Phineas, Ferb Katie, Buford make sure we have everyone surrounded and activate the devices. NOW!" Isabella said.

Though they obviously didn't know what was going on they did as told and everyone on the bus was immediately evacuated.

* * *

They all appeared beside Adam.

"Everyone get out?" Adam asked

Isabella did a quick head count of all the EXTREMEMLY confused teens and driver. "Yes, that's everyone."

"Good." Adam said pulling out a mind erasing device and wiping everyone else's memories.

"So, now what?" Isabella asked.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked she had forgotten some of the forms she needed sighed so she had been forced to turn around

Adam was unsure what to tell her, he couldn't think straight with Felicity for some reason.

"Uhh...One of the buses had a mechanical issue so their waiting for a replacement." Adam lied carefully.

"Ok." Felicity said even though she knew that was a lie. "I just need to pick up some forms then I really need to head home."

"Oh, well I guess we should let you get to that." Adam said awkwardly.

Felicity smiled. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said before heading inside.

"Adam Adam!" Isabella said snapping him back reality as he had been watching Felicity leave.

"What?"

"What's going on with you and Felicity?" Isabella asked sense he was just very clearly staring at her.

"What nothing why?" Adam asked since they were alone now

"You keep staring at her." Isabella pointed out. "And you lying's not as good when you lie to her."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Adam asked

"I'm saying, it seems like you might be starting to get a crush on her." Isabella said cautiously.

"A crush? Well, maybe." Adam said.

"What about Katie though? If what she says is true which the bomb was evidence of, you can't seriously continue the break up as if it isn't." Isabella reminded.

"I..I don't know Isa. I could use your advise about now. She didn't tell me and we both know I could have stopped all that if she had months ago when I assume this started." Adam sighed.

"She said it was her parents that were at risk." Isabella reminded being pro-Katie in this. "You probably would have done the same thing if it was mom's life in danger, or mine for that matter."

"Yes, but if I knew that by telling someone they could save you I would tell that person and at least find a way to stop it from happening instead of hiding it for months."

"Adam, honestly, what could you have done in less then a second?" Isabella asked seriously. "It's not like you have super speed or something."

"Isa, I have security measures in everyone's homes for these exact reasons." Adam said.

Isabella sighed, "Just try and see where she's coming from. It's hard to think straight in a situation like that, no matter what training you have."

"I guess, but what should I do?" Adam asked.

"The right thing." Isabella said simply. "You just met Felicity, she's given you no reason to trust her."

Adam sighed, but nodded. "I'll talk to Katie." Adam said

* * *

Katie very carefully approached her home afraid of what may be inside. She had run all the way home. She soundlessly opened the door almost unable to look but she had to.

She looked and found nothing not just an empty house, but nothing. It was as if no one had ever lived here at all. She checked all the rooms desperately trying to find her parents and again nothing not even a photograph. She slid down the barewall onto the barefloor crying her eyes out.

She was not sure how long she sat there before the door opened again and Adam was there with Isabella.

Adam sat down beside her and opened his arms for her.

Katie went into his arms still crying. "See why I couldn't tell you?" She croaked between sobs.

"Yeah I see now. I'm sorry." Adam said holding her close.

"Why need to kill Vanessa." Katie said shakily between sobs. "We need to go kill her right now."

"We will, but we need to plan first." Adam said hugging her.

"Then what'll happen to me?" Katie asked having calmed down a little bit.

"You can stay with us or at OWCA headquarters." Isabella said.

"Your house would be preferable but what would we tell your mom?" Katie answered/asked.

"That your parents had to go on an extended business trip suddenly and they wanted you to stay with us." Isabella said quickly

"But then she'd expect them to come back eventually," Katie reminded starting to cry a little again. "but they obviously never will."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to..." Adam froze mid sentence a look of horror on his face.

"Isa, help Katie I'll be right back!" He said sprinting out the door.

Isabella watched Adam leave confused about what just happened before turning back to the newly orphaned teen.

Twenty minutes later they heard an explosion. Just as they sprinted out Adam was in front of them with Vivian over his shoulder.

"So, we all need somewhere to stay now." Adam said.

"Well then, the O.W.C.A headquarters is out of the question as well because of your mom." Katie said looking at his shoulder.

"Well, there may be one place we could go." Adam said hesitantly.

"Which is?" Katie asked noticing his hesitation.

"Well we could go talk to Felicity at Wolfgang Industries." Adam said.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Katie said with a shrug not seeing anyother options.

"I see no other options." Isabella said knowing they could not stay with Phineas there was no room in their home.

"Then can we head over there, I'm strong but I don't have super stregnth or something like that I can't carry my mom forever." Adam said awkwardly shifting the weight that was quickly becoming too much.

"Right come on." Isabella said pulling out her teleporter.

* * *

Felicity was relaxing in Wolfgang tower when the phone rang and the secretary was on the other end.

"Ms. Daniels you have guests."

Felicity checked the security cames then smiled. "Let them up."

Moments later the elevator stopped and the Garcia-Shapiro's and Katie stepped out. Well Vivian was still over Adams shoulder.

"Hey, Felicity we need to talk to you." Adam said.

"Sure, Adam. What is it? And also, who's this?" Felicity asked pointing to Vivian.

"This is my mother and long story short we were wondering if you had a place we could stay." Adam said.

"Well, there's plenty of open rooms in the tower but I'd have to ask my dad first." Felicity lied to make it sound like he's in charge instead of her.

"Of course." Adam said.

"You may want to come with me to explain what happened." Felicity said in reality she wanted the alone time with Adam and this was the perfect excuse.

"Yeah, that would probably be best." Adam agreed setting his unconscious mother down in a chair since he was about ready to collapse with all that weight. "Isa, you're in charge while I'm gone." He said before heading off with Felicity.

"So, what happened?" Felicity asked casually.

"There was a gas explotion at our house and Katie was suppose to be staying with us while her parents are on an extended business trip so we all need a place to stay." Adam lied since they still need to keep it a secret. "We're not sure for how long."

"That is very unfortunate, for all of you. I'm sure dad will let you stay as long as you need to." She said walking slightly closer to Adam

Adam thought about Katie and what Isabella had told him and tried to drift away from her but she just kept trying to drift towards him. "Hopefully, we can't really think of any other options to go to."

"I'm glad you thought of me." Felicity said as they boarded the elevator which was just big enough for, four people. Which basically meant Adam really could not avoid her here. Felicity noted smiling to herself.

"Yeah, you came to Danville on a good day." Adam said awkwardly.

"Are you hurt Adam you seem a bit off." Felicity said stepping closer as the door closed.

"My house just blew up." Adam reminded. "I'm obviously a little shaken."

"Yes, but are you hurt?" She asked worried as she stepped a bit closer.

Adam took a step the the side finding himself against the wall. "No, luckily enough." He said doing a quick visual check.

"Are you sure you seem jumpy and nervous." She asked innocently and stepping closer again.

"Like I said, my house just blew up." He reminded. "That's a very stressful event."

Felicity stopped when she was right in front of Adam. "Anyway I can help you calm down?" She asked.

"I could use a little personal space right now." Adam attempted.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked in a sort of flirty voice but not moving.

Adam shook his head. "It's not really you, I'm just feeling a little claustrophobic right now."

"Oh, okay" She took a small step away.

"Better?" She asked.

"A little farther."

She took another small step back. "Adam do you not like me?" She asked sadly.

"It's not like that, you're a great friend and have given me no reason not to like you, I just need my personal space." Adam said.

"I just feel like you're avoiding talking to me and looking at me." She said looking down at the floor.

"It's not like that at all, Felicity." Adam said reassuringly as they reached their floor.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" She asked as the doors slid open.

Adam looked up at her. "It's just gonna take me a while to get over what happened ok? It has nothing to do with you."

"Okay, sorry it's just no ones been as nice to me as you in all the places I've been." She said smiling on an awkward way.

"That's because this is your first time in Danville." Adam said simply.

She then surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. "Come on dad's office is over here." She said walking out of the elevator.

Adam followed her kind of awkwardly. No she did not just do that. _"Oh yes she did and you enjoyed it."_ His conscience said. Adam sighed at least he did not have another personality telling him this that would be weird.

"Here we are." Felicity said opening the door to her dad's office.

Inside the walls were black and the was a window to the far right. Behind the desk sat a man who had an almost abnormally large head and glasses. "Dad, I need to talk to you." Felicity said making him look up.

"Oh hello, Felicity, who's this?" Rodney asked motioning to Adam.

"This is my friend Adam Garcis-Shapiro his families home just blew up in a gas explosion and they need a place to stay. They were hoping they could stay here." Felicity said.

What Adam didn't see was that when she said that she was nodding since it was really her decision.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that but he and his family is welcome to stay here as long as they need." Rodney said. "Felicity, could you please show them to where they'll be staying?"

"Yes I can thank you dad!" She said hugging Rodney and then leading Adam out by the hand. They made their way back down in the elevator not talking much until they got to the others.

"Well dad says you can stay!" She said happily.

"That's perfect then! Thank you, Felicity!" Katie said right as Vivian was coming to.

"Oh, what happened?" Vivian asked confused.

"Mom, that's a long story." Adam sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one is done what did you think? Leave us a review and we will see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Behold another chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It the quickest way possible, Adam first explained to her where they are and who Felicity is, then why there here using the same story he gave Felicity.

"Well it's lucky you have such a good friend and cute too." Vivian said when the story was over.

Adam ignored the 'cute' comment, "Yeah, I'm not sure where we would have gone if we hadn't met her."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. If your all ready I can show you where you'll be staying." Felicity said.

Adam looked back at everyone who nodded before lookin back at Felicity. "Yeah, we're ready."

"Good follow me they are just down the hall." Felicity said.

She lead them down the hall to where their rooms will be.

"Each room has a king sized and a bathroom the floor above us is full of clothes and the floor below is a kitchen. This floor is the relaxation/room floor complete with everthing that's well..fun." Felicity said.

"Wow." Vivian said quiet impressed. "What exactly does your dad do that makes this much money?"

"He makes, well everything name anything and he probably has a brand of it."

"That sounds like a lot of work." Vivian commented worriedly. "Does he actually have very much time to spend with you?"

"Well, yeah some time, but not much." Felicity said a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, that must be very difficult." Someone commented but this time it was Adam. "Then always moving around on top of that, must get pretty lonely."

"Well yeah, but you've been nice to have around." Felicity said.

"Well, we're all glad we could help you with that." Adam said simply.

"I hope I get to stick around for a while." Felicity said again drifting a bit towards Adam.

Adam was gonna try and drift away from her but for some reason she couldn't. "Yeah, besides, Danville's pretty much the best place you could be."

Katie drifted up on Adams other side. "Yeah, it's never a dull day here." She said glancing at Felicity.

Felicity drifted closer so that she's right up next to Adam. "I can already tell, why do you think I hope so much that I get to stick around."

"Well I'm sure you have your reasons." Katie said drifting so she was up against Adam's other side.

Adam looked back and forth between the two of them awkwardly before stopping on Felicity. "So, which rooms are ours?"

"Right over here." She said pointing to four doors on the right. "Vivian yours is the closest then Katie's, then Isabella's, then Adam's, then mine."

"My room is right next to yours?" Adam asked turning slightly red.

"Yes, yes it is." She said shrugging.

Felicity looked over at Katie who was glaring at her and sent an innocent smile her way.

"So, any questions?" Felicity asked.

"Are there any places in the building we can't go?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, two floors up is dads work from there up do not go there unless I'm with you and you have either mine or dads permission." Felicity said seriously.

Isabella nodded. "Understood, that's why I asked."

"Well other than that feel free to wonder I'm going to go for a swim." Felicity said.

"There's a pool here?" Adam asked in surprise. His house with Isabella had a pool but this was a tower.

"Sure! When I said all things fun I meant it. Want to join me a swim might calm you all down." She offered.

"We'd have to borrow some swimsuits then." Isabella said. "What we have on right now is about all we've got because of the explotion."

Right when she pointed that out, Adam couldn't help but think of when he had first came to Danville only he had a LITTLE bit more that time.

"Well again the clothes are above us go a head and get what ever you need and I'll see you all there." Felicity said winking at Adam.

Katie glared at Felicity having noticed the wink but didn't say anything as they headed to the next floor up.

Felicity smirked as she went into her own room.

One floor up they found everything literally there were brands none of them had ever heard of.

"Well I'm impressed." Adam said.

"Yeah, I've never seen this many clothes." Isabella agreed looking around. "Not even in stores."

Katie walked off muttering something.

"Mom and I will go check on her, Adam go find a swim suit." Isabella said as she and Vivian left.

* * *

They found Katie going through swim suits and still muttering.

"What the matter, Katie." Isabella asked worriedly.

"The rich teen model worthy girl is trying to steal my boyfriend." She huffed.

"It's not going to work though." Isabella reassured confidently. "He's not going to leave you for her, especially after what happened."

"I'm not so sure Isabella what if he does?" Katie asked.

"He won't, I know my brother and he's not that kind of guy." Isabella said without even a sliver of doubt.

"Yeah, but what if she just keeps it up? I mean there's only so much a person can take..."

"Then I'll keep him in the right mind." Isabella said simply. "I know true love and I know that you and Adam are meant to be. Just like Phineas and I are."

Katie smiled "Maybe your right, thanks Isabella." Katie said smiling.

What they did not know was Felicity was listening in on camera's.

"So, to get to Adam, I have to get Isabella to like me too." She thought as she changed.

'That won't be a problem at all.' She thought once she was finished getting ready.

She made her way out and too the other end of the hall and sat beside the pool waiting for her guests. The pool was ten feet deep whihad taken some very careful building. I had two diving boreds and three water slides. Beside it was a a wide hot tube.

She heard an impressed whistle as Adam entered having not noticed her yet as he looked at the pool.

Felicity got up and walked over to him with a smile. "You like what you see?"

"Yeah it's an impressive.." Adam trailed off slightly as he looked at her. She was wearing a one pieced violet swim suit that hugged her body like a glove.

Remembering Isabella again he manged to shake himself quickly. "It's an impressive pool." He finished looking back at the pool.

"Right, the pool." Felicity said taking a step closer to him. "But I'm assuming you don't just want to stare at it."

"I...uhh..." Adam stammered taking a step back.

"Adam, why do you keep doing that?" Felicity asked sadly. "You say you don't not like me but you act like you hate me or something."

"I do like you really it's just complicated is all..." Adam said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"What's so complicated?" She looked back at the pool. "It's just a pool but you're acting like I asked you to have sex with me or something… which I am DEFINATELY not that kind of girl, by the way."

"I don't know how to explain it. It's confusing." Adam said

"It's hard to know what to believe with you, sometimes. I've been hurt too many times by too many people so I don't like people lying to me."

"What do you want me to say?" Adam asked.

Felicity was smiling to herself this was going just how she wanted it too.

"I want you to tell me the truth." She said in a pleading voice. "To tell me what you REALLY feel about me."

"I..I'm not sure Felicity. I like you okay, but I'm with Katie and I like her too and I won't cheat on her." Adam sighed.

Felicity was confused by this, at least she looked like she was, but happy because he said he likes her. "I though you broke up with her? What happened?"

"She told me what was wrong and I promised her to keep it secret. We worked it out." Adam said finally looking at Felicity.

Felicity just gave him a forced but natural looking smile. "Well, that's great for you but wh didn't you just say so?"

"Because I did not want to make anyone mad." Adam said.

"How would that make anyone mad?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know I am not thinking straight." Adam said.

"Well, like I said, swimming might help clear that up." She stepped out of his way. "I assume that why your here at the pool, wearing a swimsuit. So why don't you just jump in? No one's stoping you."

Adam jumped in and she was right he did feel better much better in fact.

Felicity smiled and got in two but she went down one of the water-slides, you truly never get tired of those." She said once she emerged to the surface.

"I can imagine." Adam said as he floated by her looking much more relaxed

"See? I told you. The water helps." Felicity said simply but unlike Adam she was treading instead of floating.

Isabella Vivian and Katie all came in at that point and their jaws dropped.

"Wow!" Isabella said as Felicity made her way toward Isabella if she had to get close to Isabella too why not start now?

Felicity swam over to the edge and pulled herself out before going over to Isabella. "Yeah, all of the towers have a similar pool and they've always been my favorite rooms."

"Adam and I love pools. It took me forever to convince mom to get one." Isabella said

Felicity motioned to the pool, "Then be my guest."

Isabella dove in and instantly like Adam felt calm. "This is nice." She sighed

"See? Water just does that." Felicity said simply before diving back in herself.

"Yeah, it's a very calming thing water. Now Felicity I want to talk to you." Isabella said

"About what?" Felicity asked innocently.

"About my brother." Isabella said simply since they were away from the others

"Well, I don't know what there is to talk about him but ok." Felicity agreed awkwardly.

"Felicity, I've noticed you've been flirting with him all day, more so since we got here." Isabella said.

"I have?" Felicity asked in her secret blond act pretending to process that looking down at the water as she treaded. "Was it really coming off that way? I was just trying to be nice so that he'd consider me a friend and I'd have someone to hang out with and talk to which is not easy when you're never in one place long enough to really get to know someone. I didn't mean to try and steal him from Katie or anything like that.

"Oh, well Katie thinks that you are trying to steal Adam from her and maybe you should tone it down just a bit?" Isabella said.

Felicity nodded, "I will, I honesty didn't even notice I was coming off that way so thank you for bringing that to my attention." Felicity lied flawlessly knowing that's what she wanted to hear.

"It's alright, I just did not want there to be any more tension and hopefully this will lessen it." Isabella said.

Felicity nodded in agreement, "I will try and make sure of that."

"Thank you, and I'm sure that you will find more friends and even a boyfriend here." Isabella said.

Felicity gave a weak smile. "Hopefully."

"Hey, between you and me, if Katie were not here you might already have Adam in that way." Isabella shrugged trying to cheer the apparently sad girl up.

Felicity rolled over so she was floating on her back since she was getting tired. "And then before you know it, I'd be gone and he would be sad." She reminded with a sigh. "A real relationship just can't happen with me."

"Not true, if someone truly loves you and you love them you'll find a way to make it work." Isabella said.

"But how are you suppose to get that close to someone so quickly?" Felicity asked.

"When you meet the right person, you'll know." Isabella said with confidence

Felicity smiled, "I guess you're right, thanks Isabella."

"No problem Felicity. If you ever need to talk come to me." Isabella said

This was pretty much going perfectly for Felicity with Isabella, she promised she wouldn't flirt with Adam but she has other ways of getting what she wants. What kind of evil CEO would she be if she didn't.

* * *

They swam for a few hours, but eventually they all got tired and changed into pajama's and went to bed. As was usual the first part of Adams night was peaceful. Then the nightmare kicked in Vanessa was standing above all his friend and family all of the me dead she was taunting him on his inability to save them as she plunged her sword into Isabella.

Adam shot up in bed and had to think for a few minutes before he remembered where he was. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 3 in the morning much as he would like to, he knew he could not go back to sleep. He picked himself up and walked out to the balcony for some fresh air as he starred out at Danville

He was surprised to find Felicity out there. She was wearing a simple soft pink nightgown but was surprisingly wearing a pair of heels the same color. She didn't seem to notice him though.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Adam asked as he approached.

Felicity jumped slighly in surprise before turning to Adam. "Nightmares, again. It's been eight years but they never seem to go away."

"Oh, I'm sorry if it helps I'm not sleeping much either lately." Adam said standing beside her on the balcony.

Felicity nodded, "It's really not an easy task but that actually does help, even though it's unfortunate for you."

"It's okay, I'm here if you need me." Adam said starring out at Danville.

"And I'm here for you." Felicity said over looking the new city, to her anyways. "We could both use it."

"Yeah we could." Adam said he noticed her shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked.

Felicity nodded, "A little, but it doesn't really bother me that much."

"Oh well, alright no hug for you." Adam said smiling.

"You have a girlfriend." Felicity stated simply. "It wouldn't be right."

"It would have been just a hug. I hug Katie's other friends and she does not care."

Felicity shook her head. "I have my own personal morals on this kind of stuff."

"Fair, I can respect that." Adam said sliding away from her a little.

Felicity smiled at him. "See what happens when you're honest with me?"

"Yes." Adam said in a tone like a kid who had been scolded

Felicity leaned over the balcony looking around the city. "One of the very few upsides to alway moving around. You're never in one place long enough for this to get old."

"It never gets old for me."

"The towers are all tediously the same. All around the world. The cities themselves create divercity. Some are better than others." Felicity said almost in some kind of weird trance as the breeze played gracefully with her hair.

Adam tried not to stare at her...for too long as he looked out over the city.

Felicity saw something distracting and unimportant because I don't know what to make it be near the building and leaned over further, quickly losing her footing and falling right over the edge. Which was 26 stories above the ground, she'd be dead for sure if Adam hadn't caught her. Why did he have to be so stupid? He should have let her fall.

He had caught her by the wrist and pulled her back up onto the balcony she was shaking with fear. "Hey, it's alright." Adam said pulling her further away from the edge.

Felicity glanced towards the edge then back at Adam still shaking. "Y-you save my life." She stuttered in disbelief. "I barely even know you, why would you do that for me?"

"I care about you, and you've been great to me. I would never let you fall." Adam said looking down at her.

"What if catching me caused you to fall too though?" Felicity asked worried.

"Then that's how it is , but I don't think it would have I outweigh you by a fair bit so that helped as long as you were alright."

"Well, I must admit you are quite brave, almost as if you save lives for a living." Felicity said calming down quite a bit but that comment caused his own heart rate to spike. "Like a doctor, or a fireman but of course, you're too young for either of those so I'm literally just rambling aren't I?"

"A little bit yeah, but that's okay." Adam said not noticing he had not let go of her.

"You can let go of my now, I'm not falling anymore." Felicity said turning slightly pink.

"Oh, right sorry." He said letting her go and stepping back a bit.

Felicity rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Thanks by the way, you know, for saving me. I'd certainly be dead if you didn't."

"No problem. I'm glad you're okay." He said running a hand through his hair

"What's gonna happen when it's time for me to leave, though?" She asked.

"We'll keep in touch and who knows maybe you'll get to stay." Adam shrugged.

Felicity smiled, "That would be fantastic but rather unlikely."

"I'm just saying you never know."

"True, anything could happen."

"See, always stay positive." Adam said.

"Well, though it unlikely we should both at least try to get some sleep." She said worriedly.

"You're right, we should." Adam said opening the door for her.

"Thank you, Adam." Felicity said with a nod heading inside.

"No problem, Felicity." Adam said as they went to their separate rooms.

However, when she was out of his sight she smiled. Him saving her life, just made her want him to herself all the more ans she was was Felicity Daniels she always got what she wanted one way or the other...

* * *

The rest of the night had surprisingly went off without a hitch, that is, until the next morning when he and pretty much everyone in Danville was suddenly awakened by a blood curdling scream.

"What's wrong!?" Adam and Isabella said as they rushed out

Felicity, who was the one who screamed, was unable to speak out of the sheer horror so they had to look around her at what she was looking at and both of their hearts practically stopped right there, sorry, this is a bad time for that phrase isn't it? Katie was there VERY clearly dead. She had a look of horror on her face and she was laying ing a pool of her own blood.

"Katie!" Adam shouted in horror as he ran up to her body. He was beyond pissed but he just assumed it was because of Vanessa, he didn't even suspect the terrified girl in the doorway. Exactly the way she wanted it.

"What happened? Felicity did you see anything?" Isabella asked as Adam examined her body

Felicity shook her head still looking terrified. "She was like this when I found her."

"Isa! Call everyone and get them over here now!" Adam said in a commanding tone and Felicity was surprised to see his eyes turn red.

Isabella ripped out her phone and started immediately dialing numbers, most one which with on speed dial.

Adam starred at Katie in total shock. "I'm so sorry. I failed to protect you." He said.

Felicity slowly walked over to Adam and put a comforting hand on his shoulder but didn't say anything as she stared at the body. Adam did not seem to notice as he just stared at Katie.

'His girlfriend just died, now you just need to wait it out and keep down what you're doing and Adam will be all over you in no time.' Felicity mentally reminded herself evilly. It's a good thing she had those gas vents installed it every room in every tower with the exception of her's and her office. They're completely indistinguishable from air vents though, even double as air vents in fact.

She was surprised when the people she had gotten to know yesterday began to simply appear out of thin air as well as a girl in all black with reddish orange hair. They all had pretty much disregarded Felicity and gathered around the body.

"What happened?" The red haired girl asked.

"Not sure she was just found this way." Adam said.

"Well, who found her first?" The orange haired teen asked so that she'd know who to futher question on the matter.

"Felicity did." Adam said pointing over to her.

Candace looked over at Felicity immediately distrusting and turned to Adam. "Adam, need to speak with you alone for a second."

"Okay." Adam said following her from the group.

"You can't trust Felicity." Candace told him seriously. "The other her's Vanessa's second-in-command."

"So? Just because one version of you is bad does not mean the other is."

"Plus, look at her first day here, Katie's parents doed, then your house blew up, and now Katie's dead." Cadace reminded. "Is that just some kind of coincidence?"

"Candace in my first day with you I go stabbed in the shoulder by a robot, and beaten by a psychopath. So yeah it could be plus if it was her why not kill Isa, Mom, and I?"

"If it were Vanessa why wouldn't she kill you guys too?" Candace challanged that logic. "She would have been so close to you guys and had already gotten one, why wouldn't she want to finish the job?"

"I don't know, but your basis for not trusting her makes no sense." Adam said.

Candace sighed. "I'll talk to Isabella 1 about it, see what she thinks. In te meantime, don't you guys have school?"

"Yeah, but after this are we really expected to go?" Adam asked.

"The civilians expect you too and remember, though you're not normal teen you have to let everyone else think you are." Candace reminded though it really is unfortunate.

"This is ridiculous and you know it normal is boring!" Adam said. He had been getting sick of Firestorm lately

"Yes but it's nessesary to keep it a secret. All of this." Candace reminded.

"Fine, but someone needs to talk to mom." Adam said.

"Someone will, now get ready for school." Candace said almost sounding like a parent.

Adam glared at her, but went to his room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you did not see that coming! Leave a review and we'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The school day proceeded with Adam being in a never ending bad mood only talking Isabella and even then he did not say much his attitude was off putting for everyone as when Adam was mad he was scary, though Felicity admitted to herself the red eyes were sort of hot.

When the school day ended Adam's bad mood had still not ended.

Isabella had to talk to someone about it and since she couldn't really talk to Adam and everyone else were in their own homes, she went to Felicity. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Felicity asked looking concerned and she really was because honestly Isabella had grown on her.

"I'm really worried about Adam." Isabella said looking down. "I know he's depressed about Katie, I am too but I hate seeing him like this."

"I can understand why you're worried, but what can I do?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything that might help." Isabella said though it seemed doubtful.

"Well, maybe he needs someone too talk to. Do you want me to try? He did save my life it's the least I could do." She said.

"Yes please but when did he save your life?" Isabella asked simply out of curiousity having not been told about that.

"Oh! Last night, I fell over the edge of the balcony and he caught me." She said smiling in a dreamy sort of fashion.

"Well, it's good that you're alright but you're right, maybe you should go try and talk to him." Isabella agreed with a nod.

"Well I'll try."

"It might be hard to get him to talk to you in the first place but hopefully you can help him." Isabella said rudding her arm. "Just don't try to flirt with him, he's technically single now but that's the last thing he needs at the moment."

"Got it talk no flirting." Felicity said walking to Adams room.

* * *

She found Adam sitting on his bed eyes closed and cross legged. Felicity walked up to him. "Adam." She said cautiously.

"What do you want?" He asked not opening his eyes

"I want to help. I'm really worried about you and so is everyone else, especially Isabella. Of course I know that losing a loved ones hard but you have what I would have given anything to have and that's great friends and family to help you in the recovery process, you just need to accept it." Felicity said in almost a begging tone.

"Accept it? Lately every time I get relaxed and let my guard down my life takes a downward spiral, how do I just except that?" Adam asked

Felicity shook her head, "That's not what I meant, Adam. Just let us help you, I don't want to see you go through it alone like I had to when my parents died.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just act like nothing happened anymore." Adam said.

"And we don't expect you to, no one could ever do that but even though I didn't know Katie for very long at all I know she wouldn't want to see you like this."

"So, what do I do?" He asked finally opening his eyes

"You try and still have fun and socailize but still remember and mourn her but don't let the loss ruin your whole life."

"I'm just don't know what to do anymore."

"That's why we're here to help." Felicity reminded. "I didn't it on my own so you know I know how at least."

"I just I...failed." Adam said finally beginning to cry.

Felicity sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder not in a girlfriend way but the way you always do for a crying friend. "You didn't fail, you didn't know, none of us did."

Adam leaned into her shoulder and kept crying. "I should have been there for her though." Adam said.

"I was there for her as much as you could have been." Felicity reminded. "Sometimes things just happen that you really couldn't have prevented from happening but you think you could have and hate yourself for it."

"So what do I do? I don't know any more." Adam said.

"Just keep reminding you of the first part. That you really couldn't have prevented it. That whatever happened in that room was out of your control."

"I guess. I really need some sleep." Adam said whiping the tears from his eyes.

"That would probably help." Felicity said laying him down. "I could stay here with you if you want. Might help keep the nightmares at bay."

Adam seemed to think about it for a few minutes. "I would really appreciate it, if that's not too much trouble."

"Not at all." Felicity said laying down as well since it is a king size.

"Thanks Felicity, I really needed someone to talk sense to me." Adam said as he began to fall asleep.

Once she was sure he was asleep, Felicity game an evil smile. Things were going even better then planned.

Adam rolled over and unknowingly placed his hand on her hip as he slept on.

Felicity looked down at that with a real smile before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Hours later Adam woke up feeling well rested and no nightmares. He went to sit up he felt weight against him. Opening his eyes he was surprised to find Felicity sleeping against his chest.

"When did that happen?" He thought as he remembered falling asleep and she had been on the other end of the bed.

The movement had woken Felicity up and once she opened her eyes she immediately scotched away from him turning slightly red. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, no that's okay we were both sleep and humans are drawn to heat while they sleep." Adam said blushing himself.

"Really? I did not know that." Felicity said then shugged. "Then again, there's a lot of stuff I don't know. Just look at my report cards."

"Yeah it's a very little known fact it's part of the reason you wake up in the same position every morning."

"Wow, that's actually very interesting." Felicity said with a smile.

"Well, it's just an odd fact I picked up." Adam said standing up and stretching.

"On the bright side, you seem to be feeling a lot better and since you stayed asleep I'm assuming you didn't even have any nightmares." Felicity observed.

"No, not one and I do feel a better mostly. What about you any nightmares?"

Felicity shook her head. "Nope, I guess that really does help."

"Yeah, maybe you just need someone there..." Adam said trailing off.

"Then it's a good thing we have eachother." Felicity said simply before correcting. "As friends I mean."

"Yeah, right as friends.." Adam said awkwardly.

"You might wanna go talk to Isabella though." Felicity reminded standing up and immediately slipping into her heals. "So that she know's you're feeling better."

"Right, I'll go do that." Adam said turning and walking out of his room.

* * *

He and Felicity found Isabella by a wall of advanced looking sleek black laptops. "Hey, Isa." Adam said standing beside her.

Isabella looked up at him with a huge smile. "Adam!" She said hugging him.

"Hey." He said hugging her.

"You feeling better?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"Much better actually, still sad, but better." Adam said

"That's great." Isabella said still hugging him. "You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry, Isa. I didn't want to worry you I just shut down for a bit."

"And it's understandable that you were." Isabella said simply. "I just don't like seeing you like that."

"I will try not to let that happen again." Adam said.

"Hopefully it won't, I'm glad Felicity was able to help you though." Isabella said letting go of the hug.

"I am too, no telling how long I would have been like that otherwise."

"Well, it was the least I could do after you saved my life on the balcony." Felicity reminded with a small smile.

"Thank you though." Adam said.

"You are very welcome." Felicity said turning slightly pink.

"Well, I'm going to go take a swim and leave you two to talk." Isabella said

"Okay," Felicity said kind of awkwardly as she left before turning back to Adam. "Maybe that would be a good idea for you, too."

"Maybe, but are you coming?" Adam asked.

Felicity nodded, "Of course, I'd never pass down an opportunity to go swimming."

"Great." Adam said and then to her suprise he hugged her. "Thank you, Felicity."

Though she was taken by surprise, Felicity returned the hug. "You're welcome, Adam."

After a moment he stepped back. "I had better go change." He said slightly red in the face.

"Me too." Felicity said red as well before she headed to her room and Adam headed to the clothing floor.

When she was alone Felicity jumped for joy. _"He hugged me!"_ She thought happily.

* * *

She got changed into her swimsuit and headed over to the pool. She found both siblings and Vivian all in the hot tube. "Hey can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course, Felicity." Adam said making room.

She slid in next to him and could feel the tension in the air. "So, you two said you had something to say?" Vivian asked.

"Mom, there's something Adam and I have been hiding from you for quite sometime now." Isabella said nervously. They'll get in SO much trouble from their bosses for this.

"What is it? You two can tell me anything."

"Well, this is gonna be hard for you two to believe but, we're actually agents in two top secret government agencies." Adam said cautiously.

"Adam, this is no time to be joking around." Vivian said

"Mom, he's serious." Isabella said before explaining how this happened.

"So, you two are government agents and the person who killed Katie is looking for revenge on Adam?" Vivian asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. She also bombed our house which is why it blew up, not a gas explosion."

"Why didn't you both tell me sooner." Vivian asked

"Becuase it's suppose to be top secret." Isabella said simply. "I don't even wanna think about what our bosses will do if they find out we told you guys."

"You both deserve to know though because I dragged you into this." Adam said.

"Well, I technically can't speak for your mother but I'd be willing to help protect you." Felicity said.

"You would, but you just met us and there's a murderer after us." Adam said.

"Which is exactly why I should help." Felicity said simply.

"You would be in danger." Adam said.

"I'm willing to risk it for you." Felicity said seriously before looking down. "It's not like I have much to live for."

"Hey, that's not true." Adam said scooting closer to her.

Vivian and Isabella were too caught up in their own conversation to pay much attention

"Yes it is, I'm never in the same place long enough to make any good friends outside of Danville much less a boyfriend, my parents are long dead, I have my adoptive father but he's never really even there. If something happens to you guys then I'm back to being alone in this world." Felicity said sadly.

Adam brought her in closer so that she was basically sitting on his lap. "Hey, you have us now and if you really want to help then okay, but I just wanted you to understand the risk." He said whipping a tear off her cheek.

"I still want to help." Felicity said nodding. "That way I can hopefully keep having you guys instead of you all ending up like Katie."

"Alright, then you can help." Adam said hugging her close to him.

"This explains why you always seemed like you were hiding something from me, though." Felicity said leaning her head against his chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Adam said as he pulled her just a little closer.

"It's ok, that's an excusable thing to lie about." Felicity said.

"Still, I'll try not to keep things that big from you from now on."

"And I won't either." Felicity lied flawlessly with a smile.

"Do you want me to let you go now?" Adam asked and she noticed she was sitting in his lap, snuggled into his chest, and they were still in the hot tube.

Felicity looked down then up at him turning red. "Not really actually."

"Well, that's alright you can sit here as long as you want." Adm said going a bit red

"The thing is though, this probably sounds awkward after what just happened to Katie but I really like you Adam." Felicity admited not moving from where she is.

"Really you like me?" Adam asked suprised.

"Is that a problem?" She got off his lap awkwardly. "Because if it is I could just back off."

"No, it's not I just can't imagine why you would like me is all." Adam said pulling her back towards him.

"Why wouldn't I? You're really cute first of all not to mention: nice, brave, accepting, funny, smart; need I go on?" Felicity asked.

"No, that's okay...it's just what happens now?" Adam asked.

"Hey you two we're going to go lay down it's been a long day." Isabella yawned as she followed Vivian out. Adam and Felicity were alone now.

"Well, I guess just one question remains: do you like me?" Felicity asked simply.

"Yes, I do like you." Adam said looking her right in the eyes.

"Then I was mistaken, there is one more question: Adam, will you go out with me?" Felicity asked seriously.

Adam thought about that for a few minutes. He really thought carefully. "Yes, I will go out with you if you want to give me a chance."

"Well, then there's just one thing to do." She said before kissing him right on the lips.

Adam kissed her right back his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

From the entry to the pool Isabella watched carefully and...smiled sure it was fast, but Felicity had done what none of them had she had brought Adam back to being well...Adam. In Isabella's eyes that was a great thing Adam needed someone who could snap him back to reality if he needed it.

"Plus she's been great to all of us. Katie would approve of her." Isabella thought. If only she knew the half of it.

* * *

**A/N: Bum bum BAAAH! Leave a review see you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After a few minutes Adam and Felicity separated panting for air. "That was...amazing." Felicity said after a pause.

"It was perfect." Adam said smiling widely. "Are you sure you've never had a boyfriend before? Because you're already a really good kisser."

"No, never before you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling

"Then I guess you're just a natural." Adam said running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled "I guess I am I need more practice though."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Adam said kissing her again.

After a few more minutes they got out of the hot tube and went to change.

* * *

Once Felicity had gotten changed, she fainted back onto her bed, her real smile replaced with an evil one._ 'Wow, he really is an idiot_,' She thought before the real smile returning as she played with her sheets. _'But he's **my** idiot.'_

There was a knock at her door and she got up and answered. Isabella was standing there in a dark purple nightgown of her own. "Hi Isabella." Felicity said in a dazed state.

"Hi Felicity, you seem happy." Isabella said.

"Yeah… sorry Isabella, I sort of did what you told me not to," Felicity apologized still in a dazed state. "but it worked out perfectly."

"You got flirty?" Isabella asked pretending to be suprised.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It just kind of, happened."

"So, what happened?" Isabella asked doing a great job of pretending to be curious.

Felicity recaped the moment happily.

"So you got my brother huh?" She asked happily.

Felicity nodded with a huge smile. "I don't know how I suddenly got so lucky to get someone like him."

"Well, I'm happy for you both I think you'll be good for him."

"Well, thank you for approving of me." Felicity said simply.

"My pleasure, but I have one question."

"Ok, what is it?" Felicity asked.

"Do you really like my brother?" Isabella asked simply.

"Of course I do, Isabella." Felicity said before adding mentally in a completely non-suspicious way, 'Enough to kill his girlfriend to make him single anyway.'

"I mean really or is this just a quick fling?"

"Really, I'm not the kind of girl for quick flings, if I was, Adam wouldn't be my first boyfriend." Felicity explained sitting up on her elbows.

"Sorry, it's just he's my brother and I worry." She said sitting down beside Felicity.

"And I understand that. I'm an only child but if I did have a brother I'd probably worry about him, too."

"Okay, then were alright." Isabella smiling.

"But seriously, how did I get so lucky to have him?" Felicity said laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

"I think you have had enough bad and loneliness in your life you were do for some good."

"I guess you're right. You should go to sleep though. Even spies need their sleep, in fact, I'm pretty sure** ESPECIALLY** spies need their sleep." Felicity told her.

"Your right it's a Saturday tomorrow too." Isabella said leaving the room.

* * *

When she heard Isabella's door close Felicity snuck to Adams room and found him just sitting with his eyes closed looking at peace.

Felicity smiled sitting down next to him but didn't say anything.

"Hello Felicity." Adam said opening his eyes and turning to look at her.

"Hello Adam." She said scotching to where she's right up next to him.

Adam wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. "Tired?" He asked.

"A little bit, but not really because of that nap we took earlier." Felicity said.

"So what did you come in here for?" Adam asked looking down at her.

"Am I not allowed to just want to be with you?" Felicity asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Of course you are." Adam said kissing the top of her head.

Felicity giggled looking up at him. "A little high there."

"I'm sorry let me fix that." Adam said leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Felicity pulled him in closer kissing him back.

He pulled her in so she was once again sitting on his lap.

"That really is an excellent feeling." Felicity said with a smile when they separated. "Am I getting better at it?"

"You're already great at it. You just keep improving." Adam said.

Felicity frowned, "I was hoping you'd sa I needed more practice."

"A little more practice can never hurt."

So, Felicity just kissed him again.

"You really enjoy kissing don't you?" Adam asked realizing as they separated that she was now laying on top of him.

"I enjoy kissing you." She said with a wide smile.

"Glad to have the honor of kissing you."

Felicity got off him awkwardly laying next to him. "Adam, why do you like me? I mean, a guy like you must have to beat the girls off with a stick or something yet you choose to be with me."

"Honestly, because I know how smart you really are." Adam said surprising her.

Felicity shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. I'm really not… book smart anyway, I have some street smarts."

"I think you have a fair amount of both and I like smart girls and you're gorgeous."

"Ok, what makes you think I'm so smart?" Felicity asked rolling over to her side resting her head on her hand.

"Because you seem to be what really runs this company." Adam said rolling over to face her.

Felicity just cracked up at that sounding real trying to save her own butt. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Adam. I'm only fifeteen. How could I own any company much less one this large."

"Because, you're step-dad does not seem to do anything without getting your thoughts on it, but maybe I'm wrong."

"Now that's just silly. He just likes to get my take on things a lot because I'm his daughter." Felicity lied before correcting. "And it's adoptive, not step."

"So, you don't run the company honestly? I won't be mad, but I really want to know." Adam said.

Felicity sighed, "Actually, yes, I do but that's technically illegal since I'm too young so I do it under his name."

"See, that's all I wanted know." Adam said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Adam." Felicity said turning red.

"Don't be I'm sure you had your reasons." He said scooting closer to her.

"Now no more secrets between up though."

"I have no more secrets anyway." Adam said.

"That's good, because neither do I." Felicity lied with a smile. "We should probably go to sleep though."

"Well yes, but I have one more thing to do tonight." Adam said.

"And what's that?" Felicity asked honestly not knowing where this is going.

"I'm going to Firestorm headquarters and I'm going to get my best friend out of it's prison and Adyson 1 too."

"Then two questions: What are they in prison for? And why are you letting them out?" Felicty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One for betrayal the other for an accomplice to betrayal. Why am I letting them out? Because I trust James and I have feeling he wants to talk to me."

"Fair enough. But I'm assuming I can't come." She said since its a top secret government headquarters.

"Well you shouldn't come, but I would take you if you could be invisible somehow or to keep very quiet."

"Well, I don't have anyway to make the first one happen but I could do the second one no problem." She said thoughtfully.

"Well, then get changed out of your pajama's and meet me back here." Adam said.

Felicity headed back to her room and got dressed then headed back.

"Oh and get ready to possibly hear a lot of yelling." Adam said taking her hand.

Felicity nodded. "Ok."

* * *

He pushed a button and suddenly they were standing in front of the girl with reddish orange hair. "Hi Candace." Adam said.

Candace's eyes narrow not just the fact that she doesn't trust Felicity but even if it's nothing, she's civilian. "Adam, what is she doing here?"

"She's here because by our rules she's allowed to be now since she was dragged into Firestorm business earlier and none of you geniuses thought to wipe her memory. All that and I asked her to be." Adam said pulling her a little closer to him defensively.

"Well, what did you need her to be here for?" Candace asked.

"Emotional support lets call it. I'm here to get James Johnson and Adyson out of prison their time there is up in about an hour anyway." Adam said simply.

Candace sighed, "Alright, you can take them."

"Thank you, bottom cell maximum security right?"

"That's right, you know what to do."

"Yes, I do thank you." Adam said picking up a black key from her desk.

They took an elevator far down into the ground and exited in front of a large metal door with armed guards on either side.

Adam showed his badge immediately being let through. They entered and found a blonde haired boy and a brown haired girl sitting close together both obviously sound asleep. Adam opened the the door. "James get up!" He shouted smiling

They both got up looking surprised. "Adam!" James called coming over by the bars.

"Hey, so listen you're both free to go in about twenty minutes."

"That's great then. I'm really sorry, Adam." James apologized looking at Felicity curiously.

"It's alright James I think we're both at fault here. Wondering who she is right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember ever seeing her before." James said kind of awkwardly.

"Well, then, James, Felicity Daniels. She's a part of my life now." Adam said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Felicity." Adyson 1 said walking up to the bars as well. Felicity just gave a small head bow since she was told not to talk.

"Oh, that's right sorry Felicity you can talk to them just not Candace."

"Oh, ok." Felicity said now understanding. "Then it's nice to meet you guys, too."

"So, Felicity, can they stay with us?" Adam asked.

"Of course," Felicity said with a smile. "There's no reason they wouldn't be able to."

"Thank you, but what do you mean stay with us?" James asked.

"Oh, Vanessa had blown up their house, no one was hurt to bad but they needed a place to stay so they've been staying with me and my adoptive father cause heaven knows we have way more than enough room." Felicity explained.

"That's part of the reason I wanted to come get you two, because she's bound to come after you as well. She already got Katie." Adam said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry to hear that Adam." James said knowing how much he loved her.

"It's alright there was really nothing you could done." Adam said sadly.

"Obviously but still." James looked down.

"You mean like gone captured or…" Adyson 1's voice trailed off not wanting to say it.

"She's dead." Adam said simply not looking at any of them.

Adyson 1 looked down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That must be really hard on you."

"Yeah it was and still is, but Felicity helped a lot."

"Well, I guess that's good then," James said looking at a Felicity. "Thank you for help him then."

Felicity blushed "It was my pleasure."

He turned to Adam and asked, "So, what's the plan with Vanessa?" assuming that he has one.

"Well, first I need you two; plus, you'll love the tower." Adam said.

"Well, then you'd have to let us out." Adyson one said simply.

"I am letting you out." Adam said unlocking their cell.

They came out of the cell and Adam transported them all back to the tower.

They all came out back in Adams room. "Welcome to the tower." Felicity said.

She went through the same squeal she gave the Garcia-Shapiro's and Katie when they got there.

"Wow and we can just stay here your sure?" Adyson asked.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah, there's **PLENTY** of room, it's no problem really."

"Well, thank you." James said.

"It's my pleasure, at least now I have people to talk to." Felicity said. "Before I came to Danville I was pretty much always alone."

"Well, you seem to be pretty close to Adam." Adyson 1 said.

Felicity leaned into her boyfriend lovingly. "Well, Adam and I had actually started dating."

"Really? Congratulations! Glad you can get through to him." Adyson said.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"Adam can sometimes be a hard head and it takes someone really determined to get to him."

"Well, for me I though it was actually really easy." Felicity said.

"Well then you must be special. I can't even get to him easily and I've known him for a long time." James said.

She looked up at her boyfriend, "Adam, is this true?"

"Well yeah it is I have been pretty stubborn." Adam said feeling that she was going to yell and hoping she would not.

However, she did not yell. "Wow, I must be REALLY special then."

"You have no idea." Adam whispered in her ear.

A shiver ran down Felicity spine when he said that.

"Should we leave you two alone?" James asked.

Felicity blushed, "Yeah, just go two and three doors to the right for your room."

"Are we sharing one?" Adyson asked.

"Well, I said two AND three but I guess you could if you wanted." Felicity said.

"Well, we'll figure it out you two enjoy yourselves." Adyson said pushing James out of the room.

Right when the door closed, Felicity's eyes widened. "Wait… did she think…?"

"Think what?" Adam asked.

"That we're actually going to do it or something?" Felicity asked awkwardly, in the manner they left it almost seemed like that's what they thought.

"James, no. Adyson, probably yeah."

"Well, you know she's wrong right?" Felicity double checked. "Like I said, I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know that and I told I would wait until whenever you feel we're ready. We have only been dating today after all." Adam said.

"Just making sure, but we really do need to get some rest just I'm going to go get my nightgown back on." Felicity said before giving him a quick kiss then heading next to her room.

* * *

Adam went up stairs and grabbed a few pairs of pajama's and some clothes for the morning. He changed in black pajama pants and went back to his room to find Felicity laying comfortably on his bed.

Adam just smiled climbing into the other side and giving her a kiss goodnight.

She smiled and snuggled into him. For the first time in a while Felicity Daniels was happy.

The next morning, Felicity was the first to wake up out of the two of them. She smiled at him he looked so peaceful, clearly not having any nightmares.

She knew it was a Saturday and they could sleep in, but she wanted to wake up as it was only about seven in the morning she was sure she could have some alone time with Adam doing something other than swimming. She just had to find a good way to wake him up.

Felicity got an idea for that. Though she wasn't sure if it would work she knew she's gonna like it and Adam wouldn't care what time it is if she did it. So, she planted a kiss right on his lips.

After a few seconds Adam responded kissing her back as his arms slipped around her and pulled her closer.

"Good way to wake up?" Felicity asked once they broke apart for oxygen.

"Very good." Adam said.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Felicity asked leaning against her palm on her elbow.

"Well, if we pull ther curtains in the T.V room and make popcorn we could have a nice movie theater and have a movie day." Adam said smiling at her.

Felicity smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

"You pick the movies, I'll make the snacks?" Adam asked.

"Could I make the snacks?" Felicity asked. Being the opposite of Felicity 1, she loves to cook and is really good at it.

"Sure! If you want too." Adam said smiling.

Felicity got up slipping on her heels. "I do."

"Okay I'll go look into the movie vault." Adam said. It was true the tower did literally have a vault of movies some of which were not even out in theaters yet.

They both went and got their specific jobs done then met up in the tv room.

When Felicity entered Adam had the lights dimmed so it already felt like a high class movie theater.

Felicity smiled setting out the snacks and sitting down next to him. "So, what movies did you pick?"

"The Christopher Nolan Batman series is that okay?"

Felicity nodded, "That works perfectly."

"If you're sure some parts get pretty weird." Adam said.

Felicity nodded, "I'm sure."

Adam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started the first movie.

Felicity grabbed one of her snacks and snuggled against Adam as they watched the movie.

The movie was good but they got distracted by each other about halfway through.

Before they knew it, the first movie was already over. That was abut the time James and Adyson poked their heads in and found them kissing.

* * *

Adyson smiled at this poking back out. James poked back out too, however he couldn't help but wonder what exactly's so special about Felicity in Adam's eyes.

"James what's wrong?" Adyson asked.

"Nothing it's just odd that she apparently got to him so easily." James said.

"I don't know some people are made for each other. I got to you after only a day and a half." Adyson said leaning into him.

"True, but this is Adam we're talking about." James reminded.

"Everybody finds somebody who can get to them like that." Adyson said.

"Well, I'm glad he did." James said putting an arm around her waist.

"I am to he's a great guy, but he's stubborn." She said.

"Yeah, besides, she's like a nice girl, but if she hurts him she'll have to hear from me as well as Isabella." James said seriously.

"She won't hurt him do you see her face when she talks about him or when he touches her? She's totally head over heels."

"How could I not notice?" James asked. "They're the perfect couple."

"Exactly so why break them up?"

"I wouldn't, and I don't expect them to. I'm just saying, if she did."

"Isabella would kill her." Adyson said.

"True, I wouldn't get a shot," James agreed. "but at least she'd be dead either way."

"Wow, you really are protective of him. Like a brother."

"Well, we've been best friends for long enough that he might as well be." James agreed.

"Really you never told me that."

"Well, I kind of always assumed it was implied." James said with a shrug.

"Well maybe a little."

* * *

Back in the TV room, Adam and Felicity had separated for air causing them to notice that the movie was over.

"Oh I guess I should start the next one huh?" Adam asked panting for air

Felicity blushed panting as well. "Yeah, probably."

Adam got up and put the next DVD in sitting back beside her with a smile.

"Now, where were we?" Felicity asked scotching closer havin caught her breath back.

"Right here, I believe."Adam said kissing her and pulling her onto his lap.

When them just sat there kissing, it was really a wonder why the movie was even there, but, that's what usually happens.

"I will never get tired of that." Adam said when they separated again.

"Neither will I?" Felicity said with a smile before kissing him again.

Before this make out session could get any more heated there was a knock at the door.

They broke apart looking kind of angry and Felicity called. "Who is it?"

"Your dad and Isabella." Said Isabella's voice.

Felicity got off of Adam's lap awkwardly. "Come in."

Fortunately in the dark the two new comers could not see how messy their hair was.

"Adam, Candace is on the phone she wants to talk to you." Isabella said.

Adam got up and picked up the phone.

"Garcia-Shapiro!" Said Candace's authoritive voice.

"What?" Adam asked over the phone glancing over at Felicity.

Her dad was talking to her abut one of the various projects they were working on.

"I need to see all of you ASAP we have to figure out a plan to deal with Vanessa." Candace said drawing his attention back to the phone.

"Got it. Is Felicity included in everyone? She's really stubborn on wanting to help, even after I made the danger clear." Adam explained in the phone.

"Well, she does have a lot of devices that could help. Alright fine she can come too." Candace said before hanging up.

"Isabella, Felicity, we need to get to headquarters, now." Adam told them.

"Okay, but we all need to get ready." Isabella said.

They all got ready and were done in about an hour.

"You guys ready?" Adam asked fully clothed. They were already so out came the teleporters."It's going to be a long day." Adam sighed as they all teleported away.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review see you next chapter! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not in a joking mood so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Everyone appeared in the headquarters. "Good, now that you all are here first I want to talk to Felicity." Candace said.

"Um… ok." Felicity agreed slightly hesitant.

"Do you want be a part of this?" Candace asked.

Felicity nodded seriously. "I wanna help protect Adam and the rest of my friends. Without them I have no one but my adopted dad who's barely even there."

"Well alright, Adam is in charge of your training from here one you are a part of the Firestorm/O.W.C.A alliance." Candace said handing her a badge.

Felicity took the badge with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, work hard." Candace said.

"I will." Felicity promised seriously.

"Adam, even though you two are dating you cannot go easy in her training." Candace said.

"I understand." Adam said before realizing that he never told her that and neither did Felicity. "Wait, how did you know that we're dating?"

"All the signs were there and you are way to protective of her to just be friends."

"Alright, point taken, but I still won't go easy on her in training." Adam said knowing very well that in this line of work, that'll just get her killed.

"Good, so on to business, we know Vanessa base is mobile."

"So, even if we find where she is she probably won't still be there long enough for an attake so instead we need to find out where she's going to be and beat her to it." Isabella concluded.

"Yes, the problem is she seems to have no real pattern for us to follow." Candace sighed.

"There's most be someway to find out though." Adam concluded.

"We, would need either a way to track her as she moves or an inside agent." Candace said.

"She doesn't know me yet." Felicity reminded without really thinking it through very well. "I could go in and find out."

"Well, that could work, but there is one problem with that."

"Which is?" Felicity asked.

"The other you is her second in command." Candace said.

"Well, wouldn't that just make it easier to by?" Felicity asked having lived in the Second Dimension multiple times. "Though not the case this time, in most cases the counterparts are usually on the same side when it comes to good vs. evil."

"Do you really think you could do it?" Candace asked.

"I'm sure I can," Felicity said confidently. "how would I contact you guys with the information though?"

"well you would only be able to talk to one of us and that person would give the rest of us the information." Candace said.

"I'd still need some kind of communication link to connect to that one person."

"You would have one invisible and undetectable, but in your ear at all times." Candace said.

Felicity nodded, "Got it, anything else?"

"You cannot get caught."

"Of course not, and I'm guessing I have to be in it till she's dead?"

"Yes, you have to be there to the end." Candace said.

"Understood. What else?" Felicity asked.

"For the extreme danger and your lack of training you'll need a partner to watch your back just in case."

"But everyone else Vanessa would recognize in a heartbeat." Felicity reminded.

"That's true, but you need to have some form of back up."

"True, then how are we going to do it?" Felicity asked.

"I'm not sure we could put on a very convincing lie and make it seem like one of us was fired." Candace suggested.

"True, but it would have to be someone she could not resist coming to her side." Isabella said.

"I'll do it." Adam volunteered kind of stupidly but it meant he'd still be with Felicity and could protect her.

"I don't know, are you sure Adam?" Candace asked.

Adam nodded. "She's my girlfriend and my trainee. Therefore, she's my responsibility."

"Well, I can't argue with that, but we have to make this firing look good." Candace said

"Yeah, so we should probably figure out the story behind it ahead of time." Adam suggested. "It has to be convincing that you'd fire me for it but not something so bad that it could turn her away."

"A screw up on a mission that costs lives?" Isabella said.

"I guess that works, in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. that's not really seen as a bad thing but it most definately is here." Adam agreed.

"Good, now are the two of you sure?" Candace asked.

"I want a different partner." Felicity said not wanting Adam to put himself in danger for her.

"Why? When it comes to partners you can't get much better than Adam." Candace said.

"I don't want Adam putting himself in danger for me." Felicity said.

"Felicity, I don't want you to be in danger without me."

Felicity sighed. "I guess that's fair."

"Good, so we're all agreed." Isabella said.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get inside?" Felicity asked.

"First, Adam needs to get fired."

"Do people actually have to die for that?" Felicity asked sounding convincingly worried.

"No, we just ask a few people to take time off at our hidden base in the tropics."

"That's perect then." Felicity said before thinking for a short while. "No more questions."

"Alright, then people lets get this firing over with."

* * *

Hours later Adam and Candace were ready and they made a great scene out of it.

"I DON'T CARE ADAM THAT KIND OF FAILURE CANNOT BE TOLERATED!" Candace shouted.

"I know but it was just that one mistake!" Adam attempted to defend.

"That one mistake cost us ten agents, Adam. You did not plan carefully enough."

Adam sighed sadly. "I know, and I should have."

"I'm sorry Adam, but you know what I have to do." Candace said.

"Yeah, I know." Adam said handing her his badge.

"You have five minutes to be pout of the building." Candace said pointing to the dementional teleporters.

Adam grabbed his girlfriend and discretly the comm units taking them to the teleporter and they disappeared.

"Now, we wait for her." Adam said as they appeared in Wolfgang Tower.

"Yeah, no turning back now, not that I'd want to." Felicity said putting in her comm unit making sure it's in right.

"Me either." Adam said with his comm already in. They knew she would come the opportunity was too good for her to pass up so they went to the TV room and waited.

Sure enough, Vanessa appeared a short while later.

She did it carefully there was a knock at the door to the living floor. Felicity got up and answered it with Adam trailing close behind. They opened the door and there she stood clad in a black form fitting uniform her brown hait done in a ponytail was Vanessa Doofenshmertz.

Adam took a step back from her taking Felicity with him so as not to seem suspicious. "What do you want Vanessa?"

"Aw, Adam, you're not happy to see me?" Vanessa asked sarcastically as she stepped inside.

"All things considered not perticularly." Adam pointed out. "Why are you here?"

"I hear through my grapevine that someone's been recently fired from Firestorm." Vanessa said closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I made a huge mistake on a mission which ended up getting ten agents killed." Adam said looking down as if he was ashamed of it.

Felicity just looked completely lost, something she was very use to faking.

"Wow, that's not like you to be so sloppy." Vanessa said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, it was one stupid mistake but it that work mistakes like that just cannot be tolerated." Adam said still standing up.

"Well that is a shame, but I'm here with proposition." Vanessa said.

Adam seemed to hesitate as he took a seat. "Which is?"

"Well, I would like for you to come work for me."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Adam asked but his tone showed that he was actually considering it.

"Think about it you could get revenge and I can get annoyances out of the way." Vanessa whispered in his ear with her chin on his shoulder.

Adam turned and looked at her, "Only if my girlfriend, Felicity, here can, too." Adam bargained pointing over to Felicity.

Vanessa looked a bit surprised and maybe just a bit jealous at Adam calling Felicity his girlfriend, but hid it quickly. "Of course, she can."

Adam looked of at Felicity for confirmation before turning back to Vanessa. "Alright, we'll join you."

"Perfect, then can we set up in this tower or one of the other towers?" She asked Felicity.

"There's other people here some of which still work for Firestorm but we could use one of the other ones." Felicty explained.

"Very well do you have one near by?" Vanessa asked

"Next nearest one is in the next town over in… that direction." Felicity said pointing.

"Very well then if it causes no trouble I would like to set up there." Vanessa said.

"It won't be any trouble at all." Felicity said.

"Excellent, now Adam, I want to talk to Felicity."

Adam looked at Vanessa, then at Felicity, "I guess you can."

He left the room and went to his own room. The second he was gone Vanessa turned to Felicity. "How did you mange to get him?" She asked dropping the act that they did not know each other.

Normally, there wouldn't have been anything about that answer that she couldn't or wouldn't tell her. Even the part about her killing Katie but with that comm unit, she couldn't tell her anymore than she could have if one of them was in the room with them. "I'm not sure really, I just came in through school and he was just hooked. Though, the pity points probably helped, the orphan girl with no friends that always has to move around, you can't not feel sorry for that."

"True, but man of all the boys you could have hooked you got a good one, cute too." Vanessa said.

Wanting to tell her everything Felicity wrote down every detail of how she actually did it and handed it to Vanessa adding that someone could be listening.

Vanessa read it over with a mean smile. That seemed a lot more like the 1st Dimension Felicity she knew. "Now, that makes more sense."

"Well, he needed the nudge." She said.

"I can't believe I never thought of that." Vanessa obsevered. "Apperently it works."

"Vanessa, you seem jealous." Felicity said.

Vanessa sighed, she really couldn't be mad at Felicity. She might as well be her sister, "Maybe a little."

"You are Vanessa you're jealous" Felicity said ina little sibling taunting the big sibling kind of way.

On the paper Vanessa wrote:** We are being listened to aren't we?**

Felicity nodded and wrote down Firestorm's exact plan here and handed it to Vanessa.

"Of course I'm a little jealous, yes he's a bit younger, but he is cute." Vanessa said as she wrote:

**Between the two of us we could probably corrupt the four people staying here.**

"A little too late Vanessa, I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon." Felicity said writing:

**Of course we can, they're as moldable as playdoh. Almost not fun since it's so easy.**

"Are you sure I can't convince you to share?" Vanessa asked. Writing:

**Maybe it's just you**

"That's not the kind of thing you could share." Felicity reminded writing:

**I'm just that good. By the way, this paper obviously has to be distroyed.**

"Not true they do it all the time in other countries." Vanessa said writing:

**I know that**

"Adam wouldn't agree to that with anyone though." Felicity said writing:

**That's why I had to kill, Katie.**

"I don't know the right person could get him to agree." Vanessa said writing :

**Anything to get what you want eh?**

"Rather unlikely but I guess you could try." Felicity said writing:

**I wouldn't be me if I didn't. He just assumed it was you though.**

"It might work if you helped." Vanessa said writing:

**It really might work that way plus I'm sure would rather share him with me and not someone like Katie.**

"I would never do something like that." Felicity defended however she wrote quite the opposite:

**Fine, I'll help, but only because it's you. I trust you.**

"Alright, if that's how you feel." Vanessa said writing:

**Thank you!**

Before talking Felicity wrote:

**Anything for you.**

It was true. Her and Vanessa are super close, Adam 1 was extremely sneaky though, she has no idea what so ever about the deal with her counterpart. Neither does Rodney. "We should probably go get Adam if you're done."

"Of course lead the way." Vanessa said.

Felicity lead her back to Adam's room. "You ready?" She asked once they got there.

"Am I ever not?" Adam asked.

"Touché." Felicity said simply. "Then should we get going?"

"Yeah, I guess we should I'll leave a note for Isabella so she does not come looking for me."

"Ok, but what would the note say?" Felicity asked.

"Just that we are going to visit one of the other towers for a few days and not to worry we'll be with your dad."

Felicity nodded. "Alright, that works perfectly then."

"Good just give me a miinute and I'll be done." Adam said. Adam filled out the note and left in on his bed right before they left.

"Ready? Vanessa asked pulling out her version of a teleporter.

* * *

"Ready." They both said before they teleported off. What Adam did not know was that yes, they were in the tower in the next town over from Danville… 2nd Dimension Danville. Felicity's a lot starter than she pretends to be.

Adam swayed dizzily that had been a bit rougher than the ones he was used too. He staggered and walked into Vanessa and Felicity.

Felicity grabbed his shoulders allowing him to recatch his balance. "You ok?"

"Her teleporters are faster than ours and it really made me dizzy." Adam said.

"Yes, but are you ok?" Felicity repeated worriedly.

"Yeah I just need to adjust." Adam said shaking a little.

"Adam, are you sure?" Vanessa asked sound truly worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Adam said as Felicity sat him down.

"Maybe you should lay down." Felicity said. Adam was about to argue but decided not to as she laid him down.

"I'm okay really." Adam said weakly as they both pushed him back down to the bed.

"Just lay down for a while so that you're brain can recover." Felicity told him gently.

"I just...fine." Adam said stubbornly, but even he knew that there was no arguing with these two.

Felicity gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on, please. It'll be just fine."

"Alright, fine I will lay down, but only because it's weird to see Vanessa care." Adam said. However, he couldn't help but be suspicous as to why she's acting like that but he had to keep his cover.

"Hey! You work with me now, you'll find that I do actually have heart."

"Well, alright, I guess." Adam agreed slightly hesitant.

"Come on Adam relax." Felicity said soothingly.

Adam took a deep breath trying to relax but didn't dare close his eyes.

"Relax, Adam." Felicity said and felt two hands run soothingly through his hair. A shiver ran down Adam's spine despite try to relax this was way too though he did manage to relax himself at least a little.

Vanessa looked open at Felicity with a smile, she was really good at that, but Felicity simply shrugged. "I have to contact my second." Vanessa said before leaving the room to call Felicity 1.

"That was weird." Adam said once she was gone.

"What was weird?" Felicity asked.

"Vanessa was weird."

"Well, what she said makes sense though. I mean, you treat your teammates A LOT different then you treat your enemies, too." Felicity reminded.

"I know that, but she was... never mind maybe it's just in my head?"

"She was what?" Felicity asked curiously.

"It's just she seemed flirty since she approached us." Adam said carefully

Felicity pretended to think about it for about it for a second. "It's probably just in your imagination."

"Yeah I guess so, you're probably right."

"See, you just need to relax and not worry about stuff like that." Felicity said kissing him.

"Well that always helps." Adam said when they separated.

"We're going to be fine, we can do this." Felicity said laying down herself.

"I know, but she really is acting weird."

Felicity shrugged, "Then keep an eye on her."

"I will and I have you. Unless you say other wise I'm all yours."

"Actually, this may sound weird, but I actually wouldn't really mind." Felicity said keeping in mind what she promised Vanessa.

"Would not mind what?" Adam asked taking out his earbud as this was a personal conversation.

Felicity took out her earbud as well. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you were to date someone else at the sametime. I know, like I said, it's weird."

"You wouldn't really?" Adam asked sounding skeptical.

"As long as I still don't go anywhere, that's fine with me." Felicity said with a shrug.

"I will keep that in mind, but really I don't think we have to think about that where it comes to Vanessa." Adam said.

"I don't think so either." Felicity lied sounding confident. "Besides, she's six years older than you.

"I know that, she just seemed flirty is all."

"Well, I hadn't noticed anything." Felicity lied perfectly.

"Again maybe it's just me." Adam said.

"Then don't worry about it." Felicity said putting her comm back in since Vanessa will probably be back soon.

"Right back to business." Adam said putting his comm back in.

A short time later, Vanessa came back in but following not far behind her was a girl that you readers probably know as Felicity better than the one we've been following in this story but here like anyone else from the Second Dimension, we shall call her Felicity 1.

Adam had to do a double take before he believed what he saw.

"Well that was unexpected." Adam said in a great fake surprised tone.

Felicity 1 had immediately recognized Adam, he was the boy who killed Doofenshimrtz, but she couldn't even bring it up, not with Vanessa right there. "Adam, Felicity, this is my second-in-command Felicity from the 2nd Dimension." Vanessa introduced.

Felicity did a quick head to toe scan of her counterpart seemingly skipping over the really weird stuff. "Why isn't she wearing shoes?"

"I don't like shoes." Felicity said.

"What?! How could you not like SHOES?!" Felicity asked in disbelief.

"I had a bad experience with shoes." Felicity 1 said.

"O…kay." Felicity said choosing not to push it any further.

"So, these are the new recruits?"

"That's is correct, recently fired Firestorm agent Adam Garcia-Shapiro and your 1st Dimension counterpart Felicity Everheart Elizabeth…" Vanessa started to ramble off but realized Adam might get suspicous with her having it memorized. "a whole bunch of other names I don't remember."

"Just call me Felicity."

"Alright, then just call me Felicity 1 so people don't get us confused." Felicity 1 said looking over her glowing blue nails, some unknown reason.

"Alright that's fair."

"So, who's gonna train Felicity?" Felicity 1 asked simply earning a:

"You are." From Vanessa.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because, you're obviously the best." Vanessa said simply.

"Well, yeah, but there's no way she could fight the way I do." Felicity 1 said sound arrogant but it's a fact, Felicity doesn't have powers… that was a weird sentence to write.

"You make a good point." Vanessa said.

"So, again, why me?" Felicity 1 asked.

"Because I need someone trust worthy to teach her and I have things I want to teach Adam or I would do it myself."

Felicity 1 sighed before grabbing her counterparts wrist and without much of a warning, blurring off with her.

"What just happened?" Adam asked both worried about Felicity and a little worried about being alone with Vanessa.

"Oh, Felicity 1 has super strength and speed." Vanessa said. "They certainly come in handy a lot."

"Will Felicity be alright?" Adam as not noticing Vanessa step closer to him.

"Oh yeah, she'll be just fine." Vanessa said kind of seductively.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked now noticing she was closer and also noticing he could not back away since he and Felicity had been leaning against the wall at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, like I said, I can trust Felicity 1. I wouldn't have choosen her as my second-in-command if I didn't." Vanessa said moving even closer to him.

"Well, I guess if you trust her..." Adam trailed off she was not right in front of him.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how much you can trust some people here when you're on the right side." Vanessa said rubbing his leg.

"Is that so?" Adam said doing his best to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah, just because we're bad guys doesn't mean we're bad guys." Vanessa said kind of contradicting herself.

"Isn't that a bit of a contradiction?" Adam said shivering involuntarily as she kept rubbing his leg.

Vanessa chuckled. "I mean that just because we're evil doesn't mean we're mean or distrust-worthy.

"Well I guess so." Adam said carefully.

"Just like when you were with Firestorm. You were a good guy but you weren't always a good guy, you made mistakes, probably did a few things you knew were wrong."

"Well...yeah." Adam said after pausing to think about it still distracted by her hand which had moved to his hip.

"See? Even in this line of work the lines can be blurry at times." She said continuing to rub his hip.

"You may be right, but Vanessa what are you doing?" Adam asked placing a hand over hers that was rubbing his hip

Vanessa turned red but didn't remove her hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Adam said gesturing to her hand on his hip.

Vanessa hesitated for a second unable to find the words and jus kissed him right there. To say Adam was stunned would be understating things. She expected him to push her away and maybe run which is why she was shocked when out of instinct alone he started to kiss her back.

Vanessa pulled him in closer very much enjoying herself, but Adam's brain finally kicked in and he pulled away. "Whoa, what was that?" He asked confused as he tried to catch his breath.

Vanessa's face turned red. "Well, what do you think it was?"

"I think it was a kiss and a very...passionate one at that." Adam said blushing.

"Well, that's exactly what it was." Vanessa said leaning back onto her heals.

"Well yeah, but I mean why?"

"Well, this is gonna sound really awkward coming from me of all people but... I like you, Adam." She confessed looking down.

"You do, but you're six years older than and well...you're hot you could pretty much have any guy."

"Well, it doesn't help that my dad use to banish every boy that showed any interest in me what-so-ever." Vanessa said with no trace of joke in her voice at all.

"He did, but why me?" Adam asked.

"Well, your looks, brain, potenail; what is there to not like?"

Adam blushed "Well thank you, but what do you mean potential?" He asked taking a step toward her.

"As you get older you will only get cuter and you have proven that no matter what side your on that you make them a force to be reckoned with."

"Until I made that mistake." Adam said looking down convincingly guiltly.

Vanessa placed a hand under his chin so he was forced to look at her almost nose to nose. "Hey, we all make mistakes the difference is that in this line of work mistakes have bigger consequences. You need to get over it."

"I guess you're right." Adam admitted looking her in the eyes.

"See, you just needed the right person to talk to. Now, Adam how do you feel about me?" She asked not backing away.

Adam hesitated in uncertainty. "Adam, you're not really thinking about this are you?" Said Candace disbelieving voice in his ear.

"I don't know what to think." Adam said to both of them.

Vanessa looked down looking sad. While she looked down Adam pulled his earbud out and put it in his pocket then turned to Vanessa.

"Hey, Vanessa it's just suprising is all." Adam said tilting her head up to look at him again and noticing she had very pretty eyes. They seemed to draw him in a little

"So, I might have a chance?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, you might." Adam said as she leaned a little closer.

"Even with Felicity?"

"Yeah, even with Felicity."

"Well, that really makes me feel better." Vanessa said with a smile.

"I'm glad it does." Adam said blushing as he noticed how hard it was to look away from her.

* * *

Back in the room Felicity 1 found best suited for training, the two Felicities were well at it.

"So, you're finally official?" Felicity 1 said.

Felicity pointed to her ear and mouthed 'We're being listened to.' knoing that she can read lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My mistake I was thinking of someone else. Forgive me I'm tired."

"It's ok, happens to the best of us, so, what are we suppose to be learning?" Felicity asked her counterpart.

"Do you want to learn combat or weapons?"

Felicity thought about it for a second. "Weapons."

"Poisons, blades, or guns?"

"Blades, guns are noisy, poison are traceable." Felicity answered tactically.

"Good tactical mind." Felicity 1 said leading her to a wall of knives

"Thank you." Felicity said looking over the knifes.

"Okay, we'll start with basics then move on to knife throwing."

"Makes sense, you have to crawl before you can run."

"Exactly, so knives it's all about finding what's best for you." Felicity 1 started off

Felicity looked over the knives. "There's a lot more to consider then you'd think: size, weight, blade type." Felicity 1 listed.

"I think I would work better with lighter blades." Felicity said

"Alright." Felicity 1 picked a fairly light knife and handed it to her counterpart. "How's this one feel?"

"Nice and light, but the blade is a bit long."

"Alright then, we wanna find the best one so." Felicity 1 put that knife back and took a better one by her description. "How about this one?"

This one had a more curved blade and was just as light. "Better." She said.

"But is it perfect?" Felicity 1 asked seriously, "The right blade can be the difference between life and death."

"Well it's better, but not quite perfect."

"What would you like differently then?" Felicity 1 asked patiently.

"The curved blade feels right."

"That's good but what about it feels off?" Felicity 1 asked.

"The handle is hard to grip."

"Oh yes, that most definitely is a problem." Felicity 1 took that knife and looked over the other ones quite impressed at how varied the collection is. She found a similar one with a better handle and handed it to her. "Then try this one."

Felicity took is and smiled when she could hold it comfortably. "This is it."

"Perfect then but keep in mind that if you notice something at any point of the training that yo didn't before then let me know and we can come back over here." Felicity 1 offered just in case.

"Good to know, how many should I carry?"

"About three to four on an ordinary day as a precaution Five to Ten on missions depending on that specific mission's demands." Felicity 1 estimated but put different numbers on her figures to throw off Firestorm.

"Good to know, so how did you get us here so fast?"

"I have super-speed." Felicity said as if it was normal. "Superstregnth, too."

"You do? That's amazing!" Felicity said enviously.

"Yeah, until you know where they came from." Felicity 1 said as her hand subconsciously went up to one of the holes in her head which are always covered by her hair. "Just, don't ask."

"Oh, I'm sorry if it's something that's touchy for you." She said awkwardly.

"It's ok, you couldn't have known." Felicity 1 said looking down.

"Still."

"Let's just focus on training." Felicity 1 said before realizing she had lost her train of thought. "Where were we again?"

"How many knives to carry." Felicity said.

"Oh right, so, the nice thing about knives is that their extremely versatile, if the target's far away you could throw it but if they're near by you can just stab them."

"Nice!"

"The stabbing seems pretty straight forward but you wanna do in discretely so they have less time to react."

"Okay, what's the best way?"

"There are five main things you wanna keep in mind from when you draw the knife till the moment of impact: you wanna try to keep it close to your body, you need to keep the blade from being exposed to light because it will instantly reflect it, contrary to popular belief you wanna use slow and smooth movements because quick movements instantly attract anyone's eye, try and distract with unarmed attacks, and finally, know the human body, a non-fatal attake is a wasted one then, guess what? They know you have a knife. Understood?" Felicity 1 explained.

"Yes ma'am." Felicity said.

"So, how about you put away the knife and practice the just the draw."

"Quick draw?"

"Didn't I just say not to do it quickly?"

"You just told me to practice my quick draw."

"No, I just told you to practice drawing it out. A quick draw is quick by definition, that's why they call it a quick draw." Felicity said.

"Oh right, sorry..."

"So, stow your knife and try taking it out discretely the way I told you to."

"Yes ma'am." Felicity grumbled. She put the knife through her belt loop well hidden and withdrew it being mindful of all of her counterparts tips.

"Good."

"Okay, so what next?" Felicity asked.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review. See you all next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Fun chapter ahead**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Adam sat in his new room with his back to the wall waiting for Felicity. This whole thing with Vanessa was very confusing and now he would have to explain it to Felicity which may not have been to hard except for the fact that Vanessa was leaning against him looking very content with where she was.

Felicity came in having finished her training for the day and stopped looking VERY convincingly surprised in an awkward way. "Oh… um…"

"Hey, I want to talk to you could you close the door please?" Adam asked

Felicity hesitantly and awkwardly obliged, "O…kay."

While she was closing the door Felicity slipped her earbud out as this was none of Candace's business. When the door was closed Adam explained to her everything that had happened between himself and Vanessa.

"So, now what?" Adam asked.

Felicity looked at her boyfriend, then her bestfriend who she's suppose to have just met, "Depends on what you really want."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked confused.

"I mean, how do you really feel about her." Felicity said as if it were that simple. "I'm fine either way."

"Well, I think there may be something there." Adam said awkwardly

"Then I don't see why not to at least give it a shot." Felicity said simply.

"Really?" Adam asked surprised.

"Yeah, like I said earlier, I don't mind." Felicity said.

"Well, then I guess we should tell her, yeah?"

"That we should, or more, you should."

"Okay, Vanessa could you come here?" Adam asked

Vanessa came back into the room that I did not realize she left. "Yes?"

"I talked to Felicity and we agreed to give this a try." Adam said

"Really?!" Vanessa asked excitedly.

"Really." Felicity said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Vanessa said and hugged both of them in different intentions.

"You're welcome, but remember you have to be on your best behavior at least to us."

"Alright, I promise I will be." Vanessa said.

"Also, this realationship moves at our pace." Adam said

Vanessa nodded, "Alright, fair enough."

"That's it then." Adam said simply.

"So, what now?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm not really sure.." Adam said awkwardly.

"Well, what did you and Felicity do first?" Vanessa asked.

"We kissed." Felicity said smiling at the memory.

"Then, how about we do that again?"

"Yeah, come on Adam kiss the girl." Felicity said smirking.

Adam hesitated for a second looking over at Felicity who motioned for him to do it, so he did. He kissed Vanessa resting his hands on her waist. Vanessa closed her eyes deeping the kiss. Adam gave in and pulled her closer.

This time, the kiss stayed until hypoxia divided it.

"Wow! You sure you did not want to do that?" Felicity asked Adam when they separated.

Adam turned deep red, "Well… uh…"

"You did want to do that. Well, I get my turn right?" Felicity asked

Adam caught his breath back then kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss. This plan was working out great. Just like with Vanessa, they kissed until oxygen became a necessity. "Now we're even." Felicity said.

"So, on an unrelated topic, how did your training go?" Adam asked.

"Very good." She said.

"See! I told you you have nothing to worry about." Vanessa told Adam.

"I worry, Felicity is important to me though." Adam said.

"It's just training, what's the worst that could have happened." Vanessa asked.

"Accidental injuries?"

"Well, I guess that's possible but with the way the trainings set up it's very unlikely."

"Not impossible though."

"Really, the only way that could happen is if this Felicity consciously did something extremely stupid and even if she tried Felicity 1 would have stopped her.

"Okay, I get it I just worry."

"I'm fine, Adam." Felicity said.

"Alright, I'll stop worrying for now." Adam said.

"Then what's on the agenda?" Felicity asked.

"For you or for Adam?"

Felicity looked at Adam, then Vanessa. "Both."

"You need to train more. Adam you get to go on a Firestorm base raid." Vanessa said.

Adam got nervous slightly at this but didn't show it. "Alright, when's the raid?"

"Tomorrow, for now you can look around or relax."

"Alright, I'll be there." Adam said.

"Good, so what do you two want to do now?" They looked at eachother not knowing.

"Well we could look around." Adam suggested.

"It's still my tower though, and all the towers look exactly the same." Felicity pointed out.

"Well we can either look at the places we have not seen in the tower or we could all sit in the TV room and make out all day." Vanessa said sarcastically.

"There isn't any part of the tower that I couldn't find blindfolded though." Felicity said. "But I guess I could show you and Adam some."

"That's fine, I was happy either way." Vanessa said.

They both turned to Adam. "What?" Adam asked.

"Which do you think we should do?" Felicity asked.

"Why don't you two choose?"

"Well, I obviously prefer the second option." Felicity said.

"I like the second option as well." Vanessa said as they both stepped towards Adam.

"Well, I don't see any reason why not." Adam said.

They each grabbed his arm and lead him to the TV room.

* * *

"So, the same thing as this morning?" Felicity asked Adam.

"Yeah do you want to get the movies or the snacks?" Adam asked

"Snacks again." Felicity answered.

"Okay I'll get the movies." Adam said.

The second Felicity was gone Vanessa spun Adam around and kissed him deeply pressing his back to the wall of the video vault and hooking a leg around his hip.

Felicity had finished some of the snacks and brought them down finding that. "Damn Vanessa, when's it my turn?"

Vanessa pulled herself away from Adam still staying close. "Whenever you stop leaving the room"

"Well, that's an unfair advantage you have over me." Felicity pointed out.

"I guess so, but I have to leave at times too, you were here first though so you can take your turn whenever." She shrugged.

"You're making it sound like I'm some kind of videogame." Adam pointed out with the whole 'turns' thing.

"Oh no Adam you're not a game." Felicity said realizing how they were talking

"Yeah, I guess our wording could have been a little better." Vanessa agreed. "But that doesn't make you a game."

"Just a really good kisser." Felicity said and tapped his shoulder. "May I?"

"You may." Adam said as she took Vanessa's place kissing him deeply.

Once they seperarted, they set to work on the videos then settled down for them.

"A suprheo movie marathon?" Vanessa said sounding excited.

"That's the plan." Adam said popping in a disk.

"Yes!" She said happily.

"Someone really likes superhero movies." Felicity observed though already knowing that.

"There fun." Vanessa defended.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing."

"It sounded like it."

"Well, I was just making an observation. I didn't not mean it that way." Felicity corrected.

"Oh, sorry for being so defensive."

"It's ok." Felicity said as the movie started.

* * *

About halfway through the movie Vanessa lay her head on Adams lap. Felicity looked down at this with a small smile from where she was on his shoulder. She gestured to Adam and raised an eyebrow to Vanessa.

Vanessa shrugged and just snuggled into him.

Felicity could tell Adam was deep in thought. "You ok, Adam?" Felicity asked him.

"I'm just thinking is all." Adam said shaking himself

"About what?" Felicity asked.

"What side does this put us on?"

"Still our original one." Felicity whispered to him though that side is different for her then it is for him.

"Then what about Vanessa?" He whispered

"Isn't see going to die anyways?" Felicity whispered struggling really hard to say that steadily but still succeeding. She had a cover to keep.

"Well yeah, but can we kill her?" Adam asked sounding hesitant.

"Well, it sounds like for you the answer's no." Felicity observed in a whisper.

"I don't know, I thought I could and then..." He trailed off

"Then this happened?" Felicity finished.

"Exactly, I never expected her to be so...likeable." Adam whispered running his hand through her hair.

"Neither did I, I might have some problems with that, too." Felicity confessed, 'some problems' that's an understatement if I've ever heard one. It would be really damn near impossible.

"Exactly, I don't think I can do it." Adam said

"Then we have a serious problem." Felicity whispered looking down at Vanessa who had fallen asleep. "What about the raid tomorrow? Are you sure you'll be able to do THAT?"

"Yeah, I warned Candace so people will be able to look dead when I 'kill' them." He said.

"That's a relief then, you sure they can be convincing enough?"

"Yeah, I think so." Adam said.

"We can only hope, we can't risk our covers being blown."

"Do you think she can change?" Adam asked.

"I like to believe that anyone could change if given the chance and she's shown that she definately has the potential to be good." Felicity said, she really does like to believe that anyone could change, she just prefers it the other way around.

"So, you think we can bring her to our side?"

"It would be a lot easier than killing her." Felicity said. Not a lie.

"I think so, too."

Felicity put her comm unit back in, "Do you think it would be possible to make Vanessa good instead of killing her?" Felicity asked again really asking Candace.

"If you two could somehow manage that, yes I could see that working." Candace said through their comms.

"I think she has the potential, and I like to believe that anyone could change." Felicity said confidently wanting this for two reasons:

1.) She REALLY doesn't want Vanessa to die.

2.) A double inside job to take down Firestorm? With her and Vanessa? There NO way they could fail.

"Again if you two can make it happen then go for it." Candace said after a moment of thought.

"We will." Felicity said before turning to Adam taking out her comm. "Weren't we suppose to be doing something else why we watched the movies?"

Adam smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

Felicity moved in closer but since Vanessa's on his lap she can't climb up on it like she usually does.

* * *

The next day, Adam was planning for the raid because this fic was getting WAY too fluffy. "Alright, should be easy enough.' He muttered to himself

"So, is everyone clear on the plan?" Vanessa double checked.

"The plan seems to be follow the leader." One person said pointing to Adam.

"Good, so everyone does understand the plan." Vanessa said simply.

"Yes ma'am!" They said.

"Alright then, let's get going."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Adam asked worried.

"I'm not coming and neither is Felicity 1 so that's why you're the leader." Vanessa said.

"Right just making sure." Adam said kissing her on the cheek before getting in the plane with the others.

"Be careful, Adam." Vanessa said right before they headed off.

"Before we get there people, if you have any problems with me speak now or shut the hell up." Adam said.

"Why should we trust you?" The guy from earlier said boldly.

"Because Vanessa does, and forgive me is that a tone of jealousy?" Adam asked

"I am not." He said defencively. "Excuse me if I don't want to trust the only a day ago ex-Firestorm second-in-command who killed the origninal boss. For some reason, that tips me off."

"Then here's a parchute and there's the door." Adam said tossing him a parachut and pointing to the planes door.

He looked at the parachute, then the door, then Adam. The raid was undoubtably a trap. He checked the parachute to make sure it actually WAS a parachute and not a backpack or something. "Well, are you staying going I don't have all day." He confirmed that it was indeed a functioning parachute and jumped out the plane.

"I probably should have told him there was a hole in that. Anyone else?" Adam aske

Everyone looked scared and shook their heads.

"Good questions?" Adam asked.

"Did you seriously...?" A girl's voice trailed off nervous to look out the window to check for herself.

"Not a big enough hole to kill him, but he will break both his legs when he lands."

She looked out the window in panic. 'Sure, I totally trust you now.' She though sarcastically. "Do all the parachutes have holes in them?" She asked vowing to tell Vanessa about this if she makes it out of this alive.

"No just that one. Oh and by the way Vanessa gave me permission to do that she said if they don't want to listen then they need to be taught a lesson. I have nothing against you all I just don't like those who don't listen that's what got my Firestorm team killed was one guy not listening."

"So, what would you do if one of us still won't listen?" She asked sounding kind of scared.

"Cancel the mission and wait until there were people who I could trust. I only had one booby trapped parachute."

"And you have no other traps set up?"

"Not for you all no."

"Well, ok then." She said leaning back against the seat thingy still a little uneasy.

"I do however have gifts of a sort." Adam said.

"What do you mean by that?" The same girl asked sinking down.

"That I have new weapons for you all."

"Oh, ok then." She said trying to calm herself down.

"How many of you can shoot a bow and arrow?" A few of them rose their hands. "Good then you'll love these." Adam said holding up shining black steel bows. He handed each of the people that rose their hands one of the bows. "And now my special arrows." Adam said.

"What do they do?" A random archer guy asked.

"What don't they do. I have arrows that explode on impact, that shoot nets that drill and so much more."

"And you're just going to let us have some?" The same guy asked.

"Yeah I am cause I'm a nice guy." Adam said.

"Well, wow, thanks."

"You're welcome load up we have 2 hours before we get there." Adam said

They loaded up despite how weird that sentence sounded.

Adam sat beside the girl he had freaked out. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok, it made sense why you had to do it." She said looking out the window.

"Still just calm down and keep a level head and unlike that guy think before you speak."

"I will, but is it ok if I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away." Adam said lounging in his seat.

"Why did you switch to us? I know Firestorm fired you but you're basically throwing away everything you believe in."

"To be honest I'm not sure everything in my life seems to just happen. What about you? You seem too well good to be on this side." Adam said

She looked down a mumbled. "I don't like like to talk about that, and if you had said the samething I would have just left it be."

"What's your name?" Adam asked.

"Tempest Mayer. Quite fitting is it not?" Tempest said looking down at a medium size vile of poison in her hand.

"It's a nice name. Tempest, keep your head down when we get there." Adam said standing up and going over to the weapons not even noticing her watching him.

Tempest wasn't just watching him though. She was carefully studying his every move. She pushed a strand of her unkempt chestnut brown hair out of her face with the empty hand which was caked with dirt. She never paid much attention to her apperence. Her lips pursed slightly in thought.

"Alright, two hours get some rest, because those Firestorm agents are fighters." Adam said leaning against one wall and closing his eyes.

Tempest laid down across the seats, being rather short at five foot three and almost in a fetal position she didn't take up much room though, she closed her eyes as well.

* * *

In what felt like no time at all she was being shaken awake by Adam. "Tempest wake up we're almost there."

She sat up seemingly having little trouble waking up. "Well, that went by quickly." She said sitting up and grabbing her 'toys'.

"Sorry, but you needed to wake up."

"I know." She said double checking through her bag. She was a poison fighter, so she had a lot of different poison based weapons in there.

"You're a close range fighter huh?" Adam asked.

"Preferably, but I have some blow darts and other options for long range." Tempest explained pulling out a few.

"Wow, you are good." Adam said impressed.

"Thanks, but you use either a sword or a bow and trick arrows right?" She asked putting the darts back in her bag and straping it over her shoulder.

"Yeah and these." Adam said showing her his spiked gloves.

"Wow, and you say that I'm good?" Tempest asked impressed.

"You are, you're prepared for all ranges."

"So are you though, sword or knuckles when in close range, bow and trick arrows whe in long range." She reminded.

"Let's just agree we're both equally amazing?" Adam asked

"Well, ok but I still think you're more amazing, you could beat anyone easily, except maybe Felicity 1." Tempest commented before chuckling and saying, "Now THAT would be an interesting fight."

"Yeah it would be fun." Adam said.

"Then you're officially the one person that would willingly take her on." She said seriously.

"Why not? It sounds like a fun fight."

"She's not like other girls, Adam. She's a literal genius with training, superpowers, and a complete lack of sanity. When she was first promoted to second-in-command she bashed a wine glass into a random agents head. One of the biggest and strongest. He didn't do anything about it once he realized it was her because he's terrified of her." Tempest explained being afraid of Felicity 1 herself.

To her shock Adam smiled excited. "Oh now I have to fight her in a sparring match." He said.

"Let me know when you do, I'd HAVE to watch that." Tempest said excitedly as they landed.

"Alright people, lets move!" Adam said as the door opened they swarmed out behind him and Tempest.

Tempest pulled out 'toys' for either or so that she's prepared looking straight ahead, her face blank of emotion.

Adam lead her ahead hitting several agents with clouds of purple gas that had them on the floor twitching.

She pulled out a small vial with an absorbed toxin keeping the cork on and threw it at on of the Firestorm agents. The toxin won't kill him though, just make him really sick, if you pay attention to Tempest you'll notice that she doesn't kill unless she absolutely has to. Despite what Felicity 1 says about all attacks having to be fatal or they're wasted. She watched as Adam ducked one hit grabbed the boys leg and threw him into some other Firestorm agents.

She pulled out one of the darts that contained the same toxin and a blow tube and shot a random agent with it before loading up another.

Adam and Tempest continued leading the way in and knocking people down and keeping them down. The Firestorm Agents put up a good fight, but Tempest and Adam had them out classed.

"Okay Tempest, to the vault with me everyone else hold them off." Adam shouted offering Tempest his hand.

Tempest moved he poisons the her other hand and then took Adam's.

Adam pulled her along and they emerged into a room filled with computers and weapons. Adam let go of her hand and pulled out a flashdrive.

"Watch the door and grab some new weapons for yourself while I get the information we need." Adam said.

"Alright." Tempest said and looked but any poison based weapons, while keeping an eye on the door. The problem is that its hard to identify a poison or toxin because you have to rely on sight: you obviously can't taste it, you can't feel it because it might be absorbable, and you can't smell it because in might be inhalable. It's easier to just make them yourself, but she could find some weapons that she could put one of her toxins on making it a poison based weapon. She found a lot of them too. Knives with a compartment in the handle for poison so any cut would infect whoever was cut. "Wow this is an impressive collection." She thought.

She pulled out of her bag a vial with an injection based toxin and poured some into the compartments before closing it off and putting them in her bag.

Adam meanwhile had discovered a file on Felicity not Felicity 1. It said: Suspected in murder of Katie Evergreen DO NOT TRUST.

He pulled the file onto a memory card in his pocket and pulled the rest Vanessa wanted onto the flashdrive. 'I'll have to read that later.' He thought then turned. "Tempest ready to go?" Adam asked.

"Yep, I found some sweet new weapons." Tempest said closing her bag.

"Glad to hear it lets get out of here." He said leading her back towards the fighting that could be heard.

"We have what we need, back to the plane!" Adam shouted.

Everyone on that side stopped what they were doing and headed back to the plane as they were told.

* * *

They made it back and Adam did a head count. "Good you all made it out go get any injuries looke at." Adam said turning to Tempest. "Well you are good." He said impressed.

"I can't kill anyone though." Tempest admitted to where only Adam could hear her looking down. "Those are your ex-teammates and you were just killing them left and right like they were rabbits and I could only use toxins that make the victum sick instead of poisons that kill. I'm a horrible bad guy."

Adam sighed and made sure that only she could hear him. "You're a caring person, have you ever considered that maybe you are on the wrong side and would it help if I told I did not kill any of them?" He asked carefully.

"I have thought about that actually." Tempest said softly. "You're not really on this side are you? Don't worry, I swear I won't tell a soul."

"You swear?" Adam asked.

"I swear." Tempest swore even though by asking he just gave away the answer anyways.

"Well, you're right I'm not, but why are you here you seem to hate this side." Adam asked looking into her icy blue eyes.

"I told you, I don't like to talk about that, could you please respect that?" Tempest told him serious.

"Alright, but if I could get you out of here would you come?" He asked

Tempest looked slightly hesitant but said, "Yes, yes I would."

"I will get you out of here when I go then." Adam said.

"You swear?" She asked.

"I swear." Adam said not looking away from her eyes

"Do you have a plan to get us out?" Tempest asked not looking away.

"Actually yes I do." Adam said as she stepped just a little closer.

"And you're sure it'll work." She asked.

"Yes I am, I've told no one the plan." Adam said with confidence.

"Then it's probably best kept that way." Tempest said stepping back directly including herself.

"I guees so." Adam said shaking himself from looking at her.

"So, what should we do on the way back?" Tempest asked.

"We could talk?" Adam offered.

"Alright, what would you like to talk about?" Tempest asked sitting down.

"How about family?" Adam said sitting down beside her.

"Alright, what's your's like?" Tempest asked avoiding her own family.

"Well, Mom is sweet and trusting and yet very authoritive when she wants to be. My sister is great never give up on anything and is a born leader. Dad he's gone now." Adam said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your dad." Tempest said looking down.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Adam said.

"If it helps, I never really got to know anything about either of my parents. It's just been me and my brother."

"That is unfortunate at least you have him though." Adam said

"Yeah, he's here actually." She looked around realizing that she lost him. "Somewhere."

"Is he the oddly muscular guy whose hand is the size of my head?"

"Yeah, that's him. Why, do you see him?" Tempest asked still looking around.

"He's there miss." Adam said pointing behind her.

Tempest turned around, "Oh, hey, Gale." I know we both like the Hunger Games but that is purely coincidental so zip it.

"Hey there you are. I'm glad your safe." Gale said in a deep rumbling voice.

"I'm glad you're safe, too. I even got a few new toys." She said with a smile. Gale knew what she meant since she always calls them that.

"That's great! I'm just glad your okay."

"I'm glad you are too though, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." He said before turning to Adam. "You really are a very hands on leader."

"There's really no other way for me to be, it's the best way to get something done right." Adam said.

"Well, you did a good job."

"Well, thanks but the rest of you, especially your sister, really helped." Adam said.

"Talented, isn't she?" Gale asked ruffling her hair

"Very." Adam complimented. "And very prepared as well."

Tempest blushed "Stop with the compliments you two."

"Well, it's true, no one could deny that." Adam said simply.

"It is undeniable." Gale said.

Tempest rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, I'm not THAT good."

"Yes you are." Adam said.

"No, I am not." Tempest said stubbornly.

Adam decided to make this a bit more fun. "You know you're cute when you blush." He said.

Tempest blushed deeper, "Don't you have a girlfriend, two, in fact?"

"Yes, but the does not mean I can't compliment other people." Adam said

"But look at me." She motioned up and down her filthy disfigured body. "There's nothin cute about this. So there must have been a deeper meaning."

"What do you mean deeper meaning?" Adam asked as Gale left to go talk with others.

"Well, it seemed like you were flirting with me." Tempest said seeing it as the only explaination.

"It did?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it's the only explaination as to why anyone would think that I'm cute at any time." Tempest said. "My names Tempest and it looks like I was hit with one."

"Well, I think you look good." Adam shrugged.

"Really? What about me do you think looks good?" Tempest asked honestly confused.

"Your eyes are perfect your hair seems to shine always and wether you beleve it or not you do have an amazing figure. Then if you did not know you have dimples when you smile. Add to that your talented, and smart.. Do I go on or should I stop?" Adam asked.

"Stop please." Tempest said turning redder than should be possible and she played with one of the large knots in her hair. "But just so you know, the shine is pretty much just grease, oil, all that stuff you usually wash out of hair."

"I'm just saying you look good is all." Adam said blushing a little.

"Well, two things: one, you have an interesting definition of 'nice'; two, you're blushing." Tempest said despite being aware that she's blushing way more.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." Adam lied badly.

"You know, for a spy, you're a horrible lier." Tempest commented.

"No, just against a few people." Adam said.

"Then why am I one of those few?" Tempest asked still feeling like he's flirting with her.

"Honestly, I don't know." Adam said and it was true

"Do you actually like Vanessa?" She asked.

"I don't think so it might be more lust." Adam said

"Well, then, do you actually like Felicity?" Tempest asked.

"I...I'm not sure about her especially with what I found."

Tempest gulped, "You can't trust her, Adam. You can't trust her one bit."

"What do you mean, Tempest? Why not?" Adam asked

"Though until yesterday she wasn't part of Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated, her company Wolfgang Industries is pretty much the exact same thing and with how closely tied she was with Vanessa she might as well have been." Tempest explained to where only Adam could hear even though that's information the whole company knows.

"She knew Vanessa before hand?" Adam asked and Tempest nodded. "There's something else you aren't telling me." Adam said looking at her.

"Well, I don't really have any true proof that she was involved but every room but her own in all of her towers is rigged to manually release a poisonous gas that exhibits the exact symptoms Katie Evergreen pertained when she died." Tempest explained looking down. She probably should have told him that earlier.

Adam looked her in the eyes. "Tempest are you serious?"

"I really was I could say I wasn't. Felicity's no less insane then her counterpart. She'll do anything to get what she wants." Tempest said hopelessly.

Adam reached to his comm so only Tempest and Candace could hear. "Candace, get Isa, James, Adyson 1, and Mom to base now."

"Got it." Candace said on the other side having no reason to question it.

"Tempest, keep your stuff ready we're leaving sooner that planned."

Tempest slung her bag back over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Adam. I should have told you sooner."

"It's alright you told me that's what counts." Adam said his eyes turned red. "Now I can cause some chaos." He said.

"And I can help you." Tempest said standing up.

* * *

**A/N: Never saw that coming did you? Leave a review see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy and interesting chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Adam and Tempest appeared in the Firestorm Base via teleporter.

Seconds later Candace appeared with Isa, Vivian, James, and Adyson 1.

"Adam is everything okay?" Isabella asked worried.

"No, no it isn't." Adam said seriously. "We have a serious problem regarding Felicity."

"Why did something happen to her?" Isabella asked sounding worried

"No," Adam said then looked up at Candace. "I should have listened to you in the first place. She's not the kind of girl I thought she was."

"What happened Adam?" Isabella asked worried because Adams blue eyes were red again.

Adam softly elbowed Tempest who told them everything she had told Adam, including the part about Katie.

"That manipulative little murdering bitch!" Isabella said.

"ISA!" Vivian said as if Isabella lost her temper things were going to get bad well worse

"She was just manipulating my brother and all of us and MURDERED his girlfriend who was also one of my best friends How do you expect me to react?!" Isabella asked angrily not caring who this girl she's never met (Tempest), is at the moment.

"Isabella, please I need you to calm a little you get to help me," Adam said

Isabella took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "We're going to kill her, right?"

"Yes, yes we are," Adam said

"In the most painful and torturous way possible?" Isabella asked creepily.

"Probably yeah, but we will build up to it. By the way this is Tempest," Adam said pointing to tempest.

"Um, ok, nice to meet you, Tempest." Isabella said kind of awkwardly. Before turning to her brother and asking. "Who is she exactly?" since the name alone doesn't tell her much.

"She's a poisons expert adn the one who told me about Katie," Adam said

"I work for Vanessa," Tempest added/admitted since they're bound to find out eventually. "but I always felt I was on the wrong side. I just stayed where my brother is."

"I can understand family loyalty," Isabella said.

"So, you can forgive me?" Tempest asked nervously. "I never even killed anyone on your guys' side. I only used temporary toxins."

"Yeah, you could be forgiven," Candace said.

Tempest nodded, "Thank you, you won't regret it."

"I hope not," Candace said

"I'm sure we won't," Adam said even though he thought the same about Felicity.

"Thank you," Tempest said blushing just a bit

"Which takes priority though?" Tempest asked. "Felicity or Vanessa?"

"Not sure yet," Adam said turning to Candace.

"We should probably go after Felicity first, she has no reason to see it coming so we have the element of surprise like she had with us," Candace pointed out.

"That is true, but she thinks well on her feet," Tempest said

"So does Vanessa though," Adam added. "We just need to be better."

"You have a plan?" Tempest asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Adam admitted slightly hesitantly.

"No plan?"

"We'll get one," Adam promised.

"Do you always work like this?"

"Sometimes, not very often though," Candace said.

"Your all crazy."

"Sanity's a relative term," Adam told her. "Besides, we don't really have any other options."

"Well when you put it that way...how can I help?"

"Well, first you can help come up with a plan," Candace said simply.

"Okay, I can do that."

They all worked out an awesome plan to defeat Felicity without her seeing it coming.

"Alright everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded having their respective weapons.

"Good, Tempest your with me," Adam said.

"Got it," Tempest said with a nod.

"Good and everyone there's a big guy named Gale. He's Tempest's brother fight him to knock out not to kill if you can avoid it," Adam said surprising Tempest that he cared.

"Of course I care, Tempest," He said noticing the look on her face. "He's still your brother after all."

"If there is one thing Adam gets it's sibling love," Isabella said

"Well, I really do appreciate it," Tempest told Adam.

"It's okay," Adam shrugged.

"So, anything else we need to cover?" Tempest asked.

"No I think we're good," Adam said.

"When does it go into effect?" Adyson 1 asked.

"When I teleport us in."

"Alright," Adyson 1 said as Adam pulled out his teleportation device.

* * *

"What do you mean he teleported away?" Vanessa asked Gale angerily

"He just took out his teleporter and left, took my sister with him, too. I tried to stop him when I noticed but it was too late," Gale explained.

"Where did he go?" Vanessa asked

"I don't know! He didn't say!" He defended pretty stressed out.

"He just left!?" Felicity asked

"Yeah, I swear that's all I know." Gale said.

"Do you think we should worry?" Vanessa asked Felicity dismissing Gale.

"Yeah, there's about a million things they could be doing and very few of them could mean anything good for us."

"What do you think she's doing with our boyfriend?"

Felicity gave an agrivated sigh, "She could be doing absolutely anything with no one there to stop her."

"You don't think there..." Vanessa trailed off.

Felicity grunted, "I try not to but yes, yes I do."

"Well we aren't so don't worry," Said a voice from behind Felicity.

Felicity turned around and instantly hugged him. "There you are, Adam. Where were you?"

"Here and there and finding some very interesting information," Adam said coldly.

Felicity let go of Adam and looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok? You seem angry about something."

"Well yeah I am angry tell me Feliss, how is it that of all people you just happened to be going to wake Katie up when you found her dead?"

"I thought I heard a weird noise in there so I went to check on her. are you trying to imply that it was **ME** who killed her?" Felicity asked sounding offended at such an accusation.

"Maybe, I am because I find it funny that according to Tempest she helped you install vents that could release poison when you wanted in every room," Adam said his eyes turning red.

For once, Felicity was at a lose of words so she just immediately pulled out a teleportilizer and was gone in a flash.

Adam pulled out his teleporter and was about to go after her when a dorr was thrown at him. He flipped over it and landed facing the person who threw it...Gale. As Gale walked into the room looking furious Vanessa could hear the screams of her troops as they were clearly under attack.

Tempest had just barely gotten out of the way of the the door in time and went back to Adam right after staring at her brother in disbelief. "Tempest! Get away from him!" Gale demanded of his sister.

"No Gale please he' a good guy he's helped me. I don't want to be on this side anymore. Please come with us?" Tempest said in a pleading voice as Vanessa ran

"That's the problem, he's a good guy. You were born to be evil. You're a **TEMPEST**, there's no such thing as a beneficial Tempest, they destroy cities and they kill people now get away from him and back where you belong," Gale demanded.

"No! I'm not evil I never was. I just came here because you were here please come with usI don't want either of you two to get hurt." She said as Adam prepared for the worst coming from Gale

"Tempest Marie Mayes, you have ten seconds to get over here." Gale warned sounding **EXACTLY** like a parent but considering everything, that's kind of his job.

"No! I'm not going to be a part of the wrong side anymore!" She shouted at him.

"This isn't the wrong side, Tempest! Don't you see that?!" Gale shouted angrily.

"No I don't!"

Gale glared at Adam "You brain washed my sister!" He shouted charging at him and swining his huge right hand.

Adam ducked got behind him and kicked Gale in the back of the knee's. Gale fell to one knee. Adam ran up his back jumped and slammed Gale's face into the ground. He thought that had knocked him out. However Gales hand grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground.

Gale got up lifting him up to his own eye level. "Stay away from my sister or I will personally kill you!" He swore.

"It's not your choice what side she chooses to be on," Adam said struggling to breath as Tempest watched on worried.

None of them noticed Adyson 1 and James come into the room quietly.

"Then maybe I should crush your throat right here," Gale said tightening his grip.

Adam gasped for breath finding it difficult. "Let him go Gale!" Tempest cried desperately without much thought to the consequences.

"Why?" He's Frestorm trash and with him gone I can get you to see sense again." Gales said his grio getting tighter.

Adam reached for a vile in his belt if he could through that in Gales face it would make him fall asleep.

"Adam's not the reason I left, he just gave me a way to get out! Just please! Don't kill him!" Tempest said as Adyson 1 snuck up behind Gale without anyone but James noticing.

"No, I think he needs to die," Gale said as Adam struggled desperately to get the vial out.

Tempest noticed what Adam was trying to do and got the vial out herself splashing it in her brother's face in a complete leap of faith.

The effect was instant Gales grip relaxed and he fell over completely asleep.

Adam hit the ground gasping to re-oxygenate his blood as his skin regained it's color. "Thanks Tempest." He gasped out.

"No trouble are you okay?" She asked gently running a hand along his throat.

Adam recaught his breath, his skin returning to it's normal color. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Tempest looked over her brother analyzing the sighs, symptoms, and behavior; identifing the toxin; and detirmening when it will wear off within a few seconds. She could have just asked him but she's not exactly thinking clearly right now. They also noticed James and Adyson 1 who looked happy Adam was okay.

"We need to get out of here he'll be able to move minute now," Adam said offering Tempest his hand.

Tempest nodded having concluded that and took his hand. He immediately teleported them away.

They and the others came out in Firestorm again.

"Mission failure. Gale got in the way," Adam said.

"Wait, where's Adyson 1 and James?" Adam asked having never noticed either of them but now noticing that they weren't there.

"I don't know they aren't back yet," Candace said.

Tempest paled making the dirt and grim even more noticeable as she turned to Adam, "Do you think...?"

"Oh no there still with Gale!" Adam said pulling out his teleporter and grabbing Tempest and teleporting away.

Tempest gasped in horror when they got there and damn near fainted right there. "GALE!"

Gale lay there bleeding heavily as he tried to catch his breath was a large hole in his chest.

Tempest rushed up to her brother, getting down on her knees next to him, crying about as heavily as he was bleeding but she knew that there was literally nothing she could do to save him at this point.

"Tempest, are you okay?" He gasped out.

"No, y-your..." Tempest stuttered from over him unable to say it.

"Hey, it's alright they did it in self defense I would have done the same," Gale said weakly.

"No, it's not alright, they could have just knocked you out our something. Adam specifically **TOLD** them not to kill you."

"Did he and here I thought he would prefer me dead," Gale said looking at Adam who stood behind Tempest.

"You listen to me," He said looking Adam in the eyes now.

"What do you...?" Adam started to asked... but it was too late.

"Take care of my sister," Gale said with his last breath as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"I will," Adam promised as barely a breath as Tempest pretty much completely broke down crying into the body.

Adam sat down beside her and started rubbing her back and soothing her a little.

"You two get back to base we'll be there in a bit," Adam said knowing the tower was now empty.

Adyson 1 and James went back the base what they had done starting to set in.

Adam turned to Tempest and sat closer to her and letting her cry. She spun off her brother and started to cry into Adams shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Tempest," He whispered in her ear.

"It's not your fault," Tempest barely croaked out. "You tried to prevent this, you told them not to."

"I'm still sorry," He said rocking her soothingly.

Tempest didn't say anything for what felt like forever for both of them as she just cried herself dry.

He just held her waiting for her to say something to him.

Tempest sat up drying her eyes making that area of her face cleaner then it's been in about a decade if not more. "We should head back to base." She said in a croaked voice.

"Yeah I guess we should," Adam said carefully, but he still had yet to let her go.

Tempest bent down and gave her dead brother a last kiss on the forehead and shut his eyelids. "I'll never forget you, Gale," She breathed.

Adam pulled out the teleporter they went back to base.

* * *

They arrived in a quiet and deserted room.

She trembled for a few seconds before crying again.

Adam hugged her to him again and let her cry herself out.

"Why would they even do that?" She croaked out while crying.

"I don't know, but I will find out," Adam said picking her up as she started to sink down so she sat in his arms bridal style still crying.

"Thank you for trying though," She croaked leaning against his chest.

"I'm sorry I failed," Adam said sadly looking down at her.

"It's not your fault, Adam. You tried everything you could."

"Still I should have given better orders. I was just too revenge obsessed," He said glumly.

"You gave the orders clear as day," Tempest corrected. "They're the one's who didn't listen."

"Still I was in charge it all come back to me doesn't it?" Adam asked

"I don't blame you, Adam. There's nothing else you could have done. You shouldn't either."

"Okay, but I promised I would take care of you and I will," Adam said holding her a little closer.

"I have no doubts on that. I'll definately need it."

"Why do you have doubts?" Adam asked.

"I said I have **NO** doubts," Tempest corrected.

"Sorry, I missed that part," Adam said blushing.

"Should we go over to the other people?" Tempest asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" Adam asked her.

Tempest gulped, "It'll be fine, he would have wanted me to move on."

"Do you wan me to put you down?" Adam asked.

Tempest hesitated but nodded, "Yes please."

Adam sat her down on her feet, but did not let go of her hand as they left the room to find the others.

* * *

When they got there, everyone looked at them clearly worried.

"What?" Adam asked looking at them all.

"Are you ok?" Isabella asked mainly directed at Tempest. Probably the only girl who would look CLEANER after a complete break down. She still pretty much belonged in the dumpster though.

"No, but I'm getting better. Who did it?" Tempest asked.

Adyson 1 slowly and hesitantly rose her hand.

"Why?" Tempest asked quietly

"Self defense," Adyson 1 said simply.

"I said don't kill him if it could be avoided," Adam said.

"And it couldn't have been," Adyson 1 said.

"He was charging us before we could get away," James muttered.

"I told you to try and knock him out," Adam reminded.

"We did, but he kept avoiding all the knockout blows," Adyson 1 said

"You have to believe us, Adam," James said. "It was the only option."

"I believe you, but I'm not who you have to talk to."

Adyson 1 turned to Tempest. "Tempest, I know there's nothing I can say to make things better but we really did try everything we could to keep all three of us alive and we really didn't have any other option."

Tempest nodded glumly and Adam knew things would always be tense between her and Adyson 1 now.

"He could be really stubborn like that," Tempest muttered in false understanding.

"I'm sorry," Adyson 1 said.

Tempest didn't say anything as she just stared at the ground.

"Come on Tempest. Lets get you a room," Adam said.

Tempest slowly nodded as Adam put his arm around her and guided her out.

"Adam why are you so protective of me?" She asked when they were out of the room.

"I promised you're brother I would, and I always keep my promises, especially when it comes to a dying wish," Adam told her.

"Are you sure? You were sort of protective before that."

Adam shrugged, "I'm usually that way with most people unless they did something truely bad to deserve it."

"Well, I appreciate it. Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Adam blushed ever so slightly but it wasn't even noticable. "It's my plessure, Tempest."

"So, can you stick around? Please, I don't want to be alone right now," Tempest asked when they got to her room.

Adam gave a small smile, "Of course I can."

"Thank you," She said pulling him into her room

_'Maybe there is something more to it.'_ Adam thought as Tempest sat down taking him with her.

She positioned them so she was leaning against Adam and sighed.

"What's going to happen now, Adam?" Tempest asked.

"Well, that's up to you. I recomend joining Firestorm I need a new partner." Adam said running his fingers through her hair

He stopped when he got an ow in responce because there's no place in her hair where you can run your fingers though without pulling it out. "Sorry," He apologized.

"It's ok, I would like that though." Tempest said with a small, weak smile.

"Really? I did not think you would," Adam said.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Tempest asked.

"I thought you would be sick of the fighting," Adam said.

"Just for those two," She said grabbing his hand.

"So, you'll fight with me?" Adam asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah, I'll fight with you, do the right thing to make up for doing the wrong."

"You have no idea how much of a relief that is I really didn't want to be Candace's partner. I could kiss you!" Adam said smiling

Tempest turned deep red at that last part.

Adam blushed when realized he said that.

"I uh..." He said not sure what to say now.

"I actually wouldn't mind if you did," She admitted blushing deeper.

"You wouldn't?" He asked as she scooted closer..

"Actually, I would mind a little if you didn't."

Adam gave in leaned forward and kissed Tempest. He felt a warmth spread though him and he also felt very light headed. This was amazing it was much better than kissing Felicity or even Katie had been and Tempest seemed to melt into the kiss as well.

She wrapped her arms around him further staining his shirt with dirt, sweat, her brothers blood, everything that was accumulated on her arms but neither of them cared about that.

His arms slid down and around her waist pulling her right up against him.

"I never thought that this was possible," Tempest admitted once they separated.

"That what was possible?" Adam asked still holding her against him still.

"That a girl like me could ever end up with a boy like you."

"You are an amazing girl." Adam said

She shook her head. "Felicity and Vanessa are both **EXTREMELY** rich and all three were very smart and stunningly beautiful. I'm nothing special."

"You are special and incredibly smart and beautiful though I have wondered...if you don't mind my asking why don't you shower?" He asked carefully.

Tempest shrugged, "I never really saw the point in it. Plus, if you look and smell horrid then you know those who do want to be with you, whether as a friend or a boyfriend like you for the right reasons. It's better to end up with no one then someone who only cares about what's on the outside."

Adam smiled and kissed her again.

"I didn't realize that was worthy of a kiss or I would have said it sooner," She said when they separated again.

"It's great thinking," Adam said holding her close.

"But the point is now moot since you keep calling me beautiful."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Adam said

"It's still a moot point though." Tempest half-repeated.

"Would you like me to stop calling you beautiful?"

"Then it would still be a moot point cause I'd still know that you think it," Tempest said with a sigh.

"Your also smart, talented, and very determined," Adam said.

"Well, I guess that makes up for it," She said. "Makes it less moot."

"Also, impossible to beat in an argument so far and one of a kind," Adam said

"My point is?" Tempest asked confused.

"If it were not me it would have been somebody else," Adam said

"I actually meant were you referring to my point on there," She corrected.

"Oh, alright," Adam said as Tempest yawned and lay her head on his chest.

"Tired?" He ased looking down at her.

"A little, your not going to leave are you?" She asked worried.

Adam shook his head, "Besides, I have recently concluded that sleeping with someone else in the room helps keep away nightmares."

"What nightmares?" She asked worried.

"I had just been getting nightmares all the time ever since I killed Doofenshmirtz." Adam admitted.

"Oh, well your welcome to sleep here with me."

Adam laid her down. "It will be good for the both of us."

She snuggled into him "I hope so," She said.

"Just go to sleep." He told her.

She nodded a little already drifting off.

Adam kissed her on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night," She muttered.

Adam laid down and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: Please review see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adam woke up with a comfortable weight snuggled against him. He cracked his eyes open and saw a peaceful looking Tempest sleeping on.

"Morning, Adam." Tempest yawned and sat up as her hand went up to her head. She looked at her arm, then Adam. She brought her hand down. "That was odd." She thought out loud.

"What was?" Adam asked confused.

"My hand just kind of went up to my hair when I woke up." Tempest said still confused.

"What's so weird about that?"

"Well, the only reason I could think of that a normal person would do that is to fix it but: one, I don't care about that. Two, if I did, my hand alone wouldn't make any difference." Tempest explained.

"Maybe your subconscious is saying something," Adam offered

"What would it be saying? That I should get a shower or something?" She asked confused.

"Maybe," Adam shrugged.

Tempest cracked up. "Then my subconscious is clearly deranged. Let's say I was to try, it would take about three and a half days of none stop washing to get clean."

"Not in Firestorm showers." Adam said in a challenging tone.

"How long would it take in there?" Tempest asked curiously.

Adam looked at her and thought about it. "About five to six minutes," He said after a pause.

Tempest sighed, "Do I have to, though? It'll feel weird."

"I never said you had to and I won't make you. There is a shower through that door though and I am going to go to my room and take one now." Adam said standing up.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit then and... I'll give it some thought." Tempest said before looking over at that door.

"Okay, whether you do or not there's a clothe dispenser in the bathroom as well you can pick almost anything," Adam said as he left the room.

* * *

Tempest got up and went up to the clothes dispenser. She looked back and forth between it and the shower a few times. She was not sure if she wanted to shower or not. She thought about how much it hurt when Adam tried to run his fingers through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well, I guess there are some cons to this." She started the shower and starred at it for a few minutes still trying to decide if she wanted to get in. After a while, she reached in and turned it back off getting her arm wet in the process. She stared at that arm for awhile.

She was surprised her skin was tan under all that dirt. She turned the water back on and very carefully stripped down and got in. Adam was right, the shower got her clean in a matter of minutes, she didn't even recognize the girl in the mirror once she got out. She had to admit she was surprised.

All her scars were now very faint and less defined. Her skin was smooth and tan and her hair actually fell gracefully down to the middle of her back. She was beautiful under all that dirt.

"Wow." Was all a voice said... but it wasn't her's.

She was very happy she had wrapped a towel around her as she turned to find Adam standing there. "Sorry, I just got back and you left the bathroom door open," Adam said half afraid she would be mad.

"It's ok." Tempest said blushing embarrassed that she had left the door open so stupidly.

"I'll just leave you to get dressed and...yeah." Adam said backing away from her blushing as well.

He closed the door beside him so Tempest got dressed wondering how he even recognized her, she would have though the mirror was a picture if it didn't move.

She dressed and came out finding Adam sitting in her bed with an ipod playing in his ears and his eyes closed. Since he couldn't see or hear her. Tempest went up to him and kissed him. She could tell she had surprised him, but after a moment he kissed her back his fingers running through her hair.

She closed her eyes noticing that it didn't hurt. It felt relaxing. That in addition to the kiss. She never wanted it to end. However, the lack of oxygen said that it had to end and they separated.

"We need to find a way to fix that." Tempest said catching her breath.

"Fix what?" Adam asked smiling at her.

"That we can't kiss for very long because we need oxygen, we need to find a way to fix that." Tempest said smiling back.

"We do, don't we I'll have to get to wok on it."

"Can I help?" Tempest asked sitting on his lap.

"Of course you can, we have to build lung power first."

"Any ideas on how to do that?" She asked.

"We'll we could take up singing..." Adam said with a smile

"I guess that could work." She said slightly hesitantly. She's NEVER sang before.

"Or we could kiss more often." Adam said.

"I like that option better." Tempest said with a smile.

"Well, then lets get started," Adam said leaning in and kissing her

Before they could get very far at all, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, come on." Tempest sighed as Isabella walked in.

"Um, Adam, who's this?" Isabella asked awkwardly legitimately not recognizing her.

"Isa, it's Tempest." Adam said as he and Tempest chuckled.

"Wow Tempest, for someone who usually doesn't clean up, you clean up good." Isabella observed.

"I know I think I'll make showering a morning thing now." She said smiling.

"You like being clean?" Adam asked holding her close.

"Now that I have you and I know there's more to you liking me than looks yes." Tempest said.

"Wait, so that's why you never washed up before? Because you didn't want someone to just like you for how you look?" Isabella asked putting the paces together.

"Yes, I wanted friends and a boyfriend who liked me for me," She said

"Wow, I guess I never really thought about it that way." Isabella observed.

"Not many people do," Tempest said.

"That's what makes that you did so special." Adam told her.

"Thank you very much," She said leaning into him.

"You're welcome but I only say what's the truth." Adam said running his hand gently through her hair. She sighed in content loving the feeling of sitting here in arms with his fingers in her hair. "You like that?" Adam asked noticing the look on her face.

"Yes, yes I do and you know you like holding me," She smirked

"Yes I do." Adam said, but even through her smile and content look, he could still see the dirt that no amount of showers, even the Firestorm ones, can clean up. Even though she tried to forcefully hide it. "You know, it's ok to miss him, he was all the family you had for most of you're life. You don't have to pretend it's ok that he's gone."

Tempest looked down slightly and tear escaped her eyes as she hugged Adam close.

Adam put one arm around her torso running the other through her hair. "There we go, just let it out, you're safe here."

"I just, I miss him." Tempest said into Adams shoulder.

"I know you do, I would too if something happened to Isabella just as she would with me and any other sibling would have." Adam said comfortingly.

"Just remember him," Adam said.

"I always will." Tempest promised into his shoulder.

"Then that's all that matters," Adam said gently.

"Will it ever get better?" Tempest asked.

"Sure it will, after time." Adam said.

"Which in the mean time will feel like forever." Tempest said sadly.

"Not if you have people with you who can help," Adam said.

"I guess you're right, which I do have."

"Exactly so learn to show all your emotions or it'll kill you."

Tempest nodded, "Alright, I promise I will."

"And I'll be right here for you," Adam said kissing her forehead.

"Promise me you won't go away?" Tempest asked leaning into him.

"I promise you I will always be here for you," Adam said.

"Well, you'll be here for me too right?" Tempest asked Isabella.

"Yeah, of course I will," Isabella said.

"Good, then I have at least two people to help me though this." Tempest said but she didn't have any trace of smile on her face.

"Come on, smile a little," Adam said. Just to make him happy, Tempest gave a small smile. "That's better," Adam said so Tempest elbowed him playfully. "Hey, that could have hurt," he said sarcastically.

"I barely even touched it." Tempest said defensively not quite getting sarcasm.

"Tempest, that was sarcasm..." Adam said awkwardly.

"Oh," Tempest said turning red, "I was never good at distinguishing sarcasm."

"Oh, trust me, you'll get better hanging around Adam." Isabella said

"Maybe for now we just need like a sarcasm sign or something." Tempest said half jokingly.

"I can make one of those," Isabella said.

Tempest chuckled, "That would be awesome."

"I'll get on it," Isabella said.

Tempest sighed and layed her head back on Adam's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"What do you thinks wrong?" Tempest asked seriously closing her eyes.

"Your brother?" Adam asked. Tempest just nodded from on his shoulder. "I'll tell you what lets get your mind off it anything you want to do today and we'll do it,"

"Alright." Tempest said but she had to think about it for a while, she's never been given that option before. She was usually too busy with stuff with Vanessa and stuff. "Anything?" She asked.

Adam nodded, "Anything."

"Well, I don't know. What do normal kids do for fun?" She asked. They shrugged not exactly being 'normal kids' either. "Well what do you guys do then?" She asked.

"Different things. How about a lake trip?" Adam suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Tempest said.

"You sure that's what you want to do?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you would both come too right. I wouldn't just be stuck with the others alone right?"

"Of course, I said we didn't I?" Adam asked running his hand through her hair. She was beginning to wonder if she was part cat with how much she enjoyed him doing that.

"Okay, then lets go," Tempest said.

"I'll get the others you two get the snacks?" Isabella asked.

"Alright, when would we be leaving?" Tempest asked.

"In about an hour," Isabella guessed.

"Alright." Tempest said getting off of Adam's lap.

"Good I will see you both there," She said leaving the room.

* * *

Tempest held out her hand for Adam to take. He took it and they walked to the kitchen. "So, can you cook?" Adam asked.

Tempest nodded, "It takes similar skills as concocting poisons does, just... don't get them mixed up."

"Have you done that before?"

Tempest shook her head, "Never it's just an extremely important note."

"I can imagine, cook off?" Adam offered.

"You're on!" Tempest said competitively.

"Alright, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to warm up before the big stuff," Adam said.

"Alright, go!" Tempest called and they both set off to work.

"I win!" They both said twenty minutes later with 60 completed sandwiches between them. "No you didn't! I did!"

"I clearly won my thirtieth sandwich was there first," Adam said.

Tempest looked down accepting defeat. "Alright, you won."

"Really, no fight?" Adam asked cautiously.

Tempest shook her head, "No fight, you had me beat."

"Round two?" Adam asked.

"You're on! What's round two?" Tempest asked.

"Tacos." Adam said.

"Fair enough, go!" Tempest announced again.

"I win!" She said ten minutes later.

Adam looked at the tacos and sighed, he couldn't pick a fight with her when she refuses to, "Alright fine, ready for the tiebreaker then?"

"Sure what's the tie breaker?" She asked.

"Some simple snack foods, anything and everything goes, as long as it not poisonous or toxic." Adam told her adding the last part as a joke reference to her note.

"Go!" She said wasting no time.

In about twenty-five minutes, they had a true 'everything but the kitchen sink' set out. "So, who wins?" Adam asked.

Tempest looked over the snacks they both made before saying, "We both do." and kissing him. Adam laughed into the kiss as he pushed her against the wall. Having already been lifted off the ground because of her short stature, Tempest wrapped her legs around his own deepening the kiss. Someone cleared their throat behind them which they were not aware of as the intensity of the kissing continued to build.

The person got annoyed by this but decided to let them be for a little while longer. "Did you...hear something..." Adam asked between kisses.

"No." Tempest said honestly between kisses.

"Well, good one of you can hear," Said a voice behind them. They turned and found both James and Isabella.

"Sorry, I was a little busy." Tempest said turning red still being suspended in the air.

"I can see that, but if you two are done with the snacks and done licking the back of each others throats. I wanted so see if Tempest wants to come with the other girls and I to get swim suits," Isabella said.

"Well, alright." Tempest said hesitantly knowing that that probably includes Adyson 1 as Adam set her down.

"Come on it'll be fun," Isabella said.

"I said alright, didn't I?" Tempest asked.

"You just seemed nervous is all," Isabella said.

"Is Adyson 1 going to be there?" Tempest asked.

"Well, yeah she is," Isabella awkwardly.

"Which is why I'm nervous. I understand it was in self defense, I'm just not ready to forgive her yet." Tempest said looking down.

"You don't have to talk to her," Isabella said.

"Alright then, I'll go." Tempest said walking up to her.

"Great!" Isabella said pulling out a teleporter.

* * *

They vanished and appeared in front of the other girls. "Um, Isabella who is that?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh, this is Tempest, she's a poison expert that use to work for Vanessa." Isabella explained but Tempest took over.

"I only did because my brother was, but now I want to fight for you guys' side."

Behind her Isabella mouthed not to ask about her brother. "Well, it's nice to meet you," Gretchen said after reading Isabella's lips.

Tempest gave a smile. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"So, Tempest, do you have a boyfriend?" Holly asked as they all got into the car.

Tempest turned deep red, "Well… uh…"

"You do? Come on tell us who is it?" Gretchen asked.

"A-Adam." Tempest said hesitantly.

"Adam?" Holly said surprised and confused.

"Isn't he dating Felicity?" Ginger asked as none of the girls knew what had happened the other day.

"Well, he was, until he found out that she was the one who killed Katie." Tempest told them.

They all gasped in horror. "She killed Katie?" Ginger asked

Tempest nodded sadly and explained the vents to them.

"That...that..." Gretchen stammered too angry to think straight.

"Murderer? Manipulator? Bitch?" Isabella guessed angrily. "I went with all three."

"Exactly!" Ginger growled out.

"Which is why we're going to kill her." Tempest said flatly.

"Good, she needs to pay," Holly muttered. All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Lets change the subject, it's supposed to be a happy day," Isabella said

"Right, so, you girls excited for the lake?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah we have not been their since our last Fireside Girls convention," Gretchen said

"Fireside Girls?" Tempest asked, she knows of FireSTORM but not FireSIDE.

"Yeah, it's like girl scouts," Isabella said. "Only a lot cooler."

"Really?" Tempest asked.

"Really." Gretchen said.

"That sounds like fun."

"It was, not as much as the OWCA/Firestorm Alliance though." Isabella said simply.

"Still it sounds fun," Tempest said.

"Well, we did have a fifteen year old join for the first time once before." Isabella told her thinking about First Dimension Candace.

"Why that sounds pointless," Tempest said

"Well, in her case she just wanted to get into a concert." Isabella said then chuckled, "I kept trying to tell her that I was allowed to bring guests."

"Why didn't she listen?"

Isabella shrugged, "She just kept interrupting me every time she tried."

"Oh the I hope you made her jump through hoops to get those tickets."

"Well, she did come the day OF the concert and to become a Fireside Girl either takes a week or you have to earn fifty patches so we really didn't even have to add anything." Isabella explained. "I still can't believe she actually did it."

"Just barely," Gretchen said.

"Still, that's 44 more patches then the previous record for most patches in one day." Isabella said.

"Really, who held that record?"

"Adyson." Isabella answered. "Of the First Dimension, obviously."

"Oh, okay then," Tempest said awkwardly.

"We're here." Isabella said pulling in.

"So, how does this work?" Tempest asked.

"Haven't you been shopping before?" Ginger asked in surprise.

"No, not really," Tempest said awkwardly.

"Oh well, you basically just look around at a bunch of stuff and if you see something you like that you can reasonably afford then you try in on and by it if it fits." Isabella explained.

"I don't have any money," Tempest said.

"It's ok, I could lend you some." Isabella offered.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Isabella nodded, "Yeah, it'll be my pleasure."

"Thank you, Isabella," Tempest said.

"Now, let's get going. Shall we?" Isabella said grabbing her purse and opening the car door.

"Okay," Tempest said a bit nervous.

"Trust me, Tempest. It'll be fun." Isabella told her reassuringly.

"Alright then, lets go," She said. The rest of them got out of the car and they headed into the store.

* * *

They came into the swimsuit section and Tempest looked around nervously. "Would you like some help?" Gretchen asked noticing that she was nervous.

"Yeah I'm not sure what to do." Tempest said.

"Then come on, we can look together." Gretchen offered kindly.

"Thank you," Tempest said.

"So, first what's your favorite color?" Gretchen asked

Tempest just kind of stared off in space before saying softly. "I don't have one."

"You don't?" Isabella asked and Tempest shook her head.

"Well, what colors do you like?" Gretchen asked.

"I don't know. This morning, I took my first shower in twelve years, colors haven't exactly been high on my list either." Tempest said flatly.

"Well, then we'll start with colors," Gretchen said.

Tempest looked around at the different color on the swimsuits. "What is it about the different colors that people like more then others but it's different for everyone? It doesn't seem to make much of a difference."

"Some people like wearing one color others don't," Isabella shrugged.

Tempest shrugged, "Well, I really just don't care."

"Then we'll start with colors," Isabella said.

"Well, alright I guess but how do you exactly, pick a color?" Tempest asked.

"You look at colors and decide what you like best," Isabella said

"But none of them seem any more or less appealing to me." Tempest said looking around.

"None at all?" Isabella asked.

"Nope." Tempest said still not getting the point.

"Really, you like none of these swimsuits more?" Isabella asked. Tempest shrugged and shook her head. "You are tough to understand,"

"I get that a lot, but it's just who I am." Tempest said.

"I know, but everyone has some color they like more than others." Isabella said

"Well, I guess gray's pretty cool, it's more calm and relaxed instead of out there and extreme like the other colors." Tempest said after some thought.

"There we go we can work with that, now for the sort of awkward part...one piece or two?" Isabella asked.

Tempest thought about it for a second. "Two piece."

"Alright, good choice you have a figure worth showing off," Gretchen said.

"You really think so?" Tempest asked. Adam told her the same thing but he also said that her hair was beautiful before she showered.

"Yes, have you seen yourself?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah, but it's not really that good."

"You are kidding right?" Holly said smiling.

"No, it's not really that special." Tempest said modestly.

"Wow, you are modest," Gretchen said.

"Well, I guess if you think so. Anything else?" Tempest asked still knowing very little but what she's doing.

"Not really today, just find your size and style," Isabella said.

"Well, alright." Tempest said as she went over to a rack and started looking through it. The other girls scattered and began searching

Isabella had spotted the perfect one for Tempest, "How about this one, Tempest?" She suggested holding up a two tone grey interlaced two piece with plain straps.

Tempest looked at it, "I like it." She said smiling.

"Then try it on." Isabella said handing it to her. "There's some fitting rooms right over there." She pointed to them. "Just keep your underwear on even though they won mt when you actually wear it."

"Got it," She said walking over. A short while later, she came back with it in her arms. "It's a little too large."

"Okay, we'll go a size smaller," Isabella said.

Isabella went back to where she got the suit and looked found a size smaller. "Here you go." She said handing it to Tempest.

"Thanks again," She said a few minutes later she stepped out. "So, what do you all think?"

Despite all the girls being straight, they were positively stunned. How could someone like that be that modest? Isabella was the first to speak up, "It's perfect, Adam will love it."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I'm certain, not that he cares what you look like, but just look at yourself." Isabella said leading her over to one of those 360 mirrors.

She did, she actually spun around and smiled. "I look pretty good," She said.

"See? I told you. So, you want me to get it for you?" Isabella asked. Tempest smiled and nodded. "Then how about you go get your clothes back on so that I could find something for myself, then we could check out." Isabella suggested.

"Right, sorry, I'll hurry," She said.

Tempest went to get dressed as Isabella looked for a new suit for herself.

While she was looking she heard two guys talking. "Did you see that girl in the grey? She was amazing, do we take her to the boss?" One man asked.

Isabella frowned, that could mean almost anything but she wasn't about to take that chance, she pulled her cellphone out and punched the first speed dial. "Bro, we might have a problem." Isabella whispered into the receiver making sure that only Adam could hear.

Instead of a response Adam appeared beside her, "What's wrong?" He asked

Isabella motioned to the men and told him what they said that may or may not be nothing. Knowing them and there's luck, the chance it's nothing is VERY slim if any.

"I'll keep an eye on them, you watch Tempest," Adam said.

"Got it. She's in the fitting room right now though." Isabella told him.

"Why?" Adam asked glancing at it.

"She was trying on a swimsuit but now she's getting her clothes back on." Isabella said simply.

"Oh, uh right," Adam said blushing.

As if on cue, Tempest came out fully dressed with the swimsuit in her hands.

Adam slipped behind the men and watched them carefully.

Isabella walked up to Tempest with a suit she found for herself in her hands. "Ready to go?" She asked.

Tempest nodded, "Yeah, are you?"

Adam saw the two men move towards Isabella and Tempest

They had gotten really close to it too but Adam had knock them both out before they could land a single finger on them. Tempest heard them hit the ground. She turned around and looked down at them, then up at Adam. "When did you get here?" She asked disregarding the men.

"About three minutes ago," Adam said.

"Alright, what did you come here for?" Tempest asked.

"These two actually," Adam said kicking one of the downed men

"Any idea who they are?" Tempest asked looking down at them.

"Idiot henchmen who kidnap girls," Adam said.

"Well, thank you for saving me but at least I always have these." Tempest said motioning to her bag. "It's basic DEI protocol to never be unarmed, that way you're always prepared for a sneak attack."

"Oh right, I guess you did not need me," Adam said blushing

"Still, thank you." Tempest said giving him a quick kiss.

"No problem. I guess I'll go and get out of your hair," Adam said

Tempest looked disappointed. "Do you have to?"

"I don't have to go if you don't want me too,"Adam said

"I don't." Tempest said simply.

"Then I'll stick around," Adam said placing an arm around her waist as she leaned into him.

"We still have to pay for your suit, though." Isabella reminded.

"I'll pay if that's alright?" Adam asked.

Tempest shrugged, "That works, either way, I still don't have any money. Isabella was originally offered to pay for me."

"Isa, let me pay and you can get more stuff for yourself," Adam offered

Isabella nodded, "Alright, bro."

"Good," Adam said smiling

"You ready?" Adam asked Tempest.

"Yeah and if the girls reactions mean anything I think you'll like it," She said.

"I think I'll like it no matter how it looks." Adam said simply running his fingers through her hair.

"I told you so," Isabella said smiling.

Tempest rolled her eyes, "Alright, you told me so." Isabella smiled and walked away.

They went over to check out. "So, did you enjoy yourself?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah, apparently I'm hot," Tempest said blushing.

"Of course you are, why do you sound surprised?" Adam asked.

"I never thought of myself as pretty, much less hot," She said honestly

"Well, you were covered in about a dozen layers of dirt." Adam reminded.

"Yet you still kissed me," She said.

"And I don't regret it one bit."

"I just wonder why. I mean, most found me disgusting," She said.

"Like I said before, you're smart, talented, nice, brave, determined." Adam listed. "Need I go on?"

"No, thank you," She smiled.

They had gotten to the front of the line and Adam paid for the suit. "Is there anything else you wanted?" Adam asked.

"Other than you? I'm good." Tempest said leaning against him.

Adam smiled "Lets get a lemonade then I'm thirsty," He said holding her close.

"Then lead the way." Tempest said with a smile.

Adam found a stand bought two lemonades and they sat and drank waiting for the others. "So, what did you use to do before you got involved in this?" Tempest asked knowing he's know what she meant.

"I was actually just a fairly ordinary kid, I pulled pranks hung out with friends," Adam shrugged. "What about you?"

"Two little kids all alone out on the street in a dictatorship where you're not suppose to leave your house without written consent? It was rough to say the least. You did what you had to to survive. Made it pretty easy to end up on the wrong side." Tempest said so only Adam could hear looking down.

"I can only imagine. When Doof fell the first time you must have been thrilled," Adam said.

"Actually, Gale and I had gotten involved about a year before that." Tempest admitted rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wow, so this goes pretty far back for you huh?"

"Yeah, it does." Tempest said before taking a drink about as awkwardly as Marko Rubio. Whoever knows that reference is an awesomely informed citizen.

"So what got you both into it?" Adam asked.

"Mostly how desperate we were at the time, like I said, what you have to do to survive. Also that he was so convince that it was our destiny to be evil since our names are both destructive natural phenomenons. Both powerful wind storms actually, just a tempest on land and a gale is at sea."

"He must have had some reason to want you both so bad though," Adam said

Now that Tempest thought about it, "Well, yeah, but I have no idea what it could be."

"Well you were skilled and he had the power..." Adam trailed off

"But… it feels like there's something else to it." Tempest said.

"Well yeah, but what could it be?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea what so ever." Tempest said honestly.

"Me either, but I'll look into it," Adam said.

"I'm sure you could find whatever it is." Tempest said confidently.

"I hope so, but be warned you may or may not like what I find,"Adam said seriously

"I know, but I have to know, no matter what it is." Tempest said seriously.

"Okay, I just wanted you to understand that," Adam said.

"I do."

"Then I will start looking into it," Adam said.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me." Tempest said looking up at him.

"It's my pleasure," Adam said kissing her forehead.

"A little high there." Tempest said. Adam just smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review you know you want too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

A while later Isabella and the other girls had gotten there all ready. "You all took forever," Adam said.

"Sorry, we're girls what do you expect?" Isabella said with a shrug.

"Tempest is a girl and she's been done," Adam said.

Tempest shrugged. "That's debatable. This is the first time I've ever been shopping so…"

"Don't worry we'll get you into it,"Isabella said smiling.

"Sheesh, you'll get me into shopping, you'll get me to recognize sarcasm, you already got me to shower, what's next?" Tempest asked.

"The ability to fly," Adam said.

Tempest cracked up. "Now that I wouldn't mind."

"Well, when I figure that out I'll let you know," Adam said.

"You would be the most amazing person in the world if you did that." Tempest said with a smile. "So, should we go?"

"Yeah the others were getting ready when I left," Adam said.

"Alright then, let's get going then." Tempest said standing up.

"Who wants to teleport back?" Adam asked.

"Is that the option you're taking?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah, I am I'll enjoy the ride to the lake." Adam said.

"I'll take that option then." Tempest said with a smile

"Okay, anyone else?" Adam asked pulling out his teleporter. Surprisingly, no one else did. "Oh, alright see you girls there," Adam said teleporting himself and Tempest away.

The rest of the girls got into the car and headed over.

* * *

When Adam and Tempest arrived James called out, "That's everything get into swim suits!"

Adam and Tempest went and got their swimsuits on along with everyone else that was there.

"So, Adam where's this new girlfriend Kyle tells us about?" Phineas asked.

"She's the girl I came in with, her name is Tempest." Adam told him since she had already headed off to get changed.

"I didn't see her," Phineas said.

"How did you not see her?" Adam asked in surprise.

"We were packing things and I got stuck between the speakers," Phineas said

"Oh, well, you'll meet her when she comes out." Adam reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Phineas said.

They headed into their rooms to get their trunks on.

"So, Ferb I have seen less of you lately," Adam said and it was true Ferb had just got back from a trip back to Britain and had been acting a little different lately Ferb turned slightly red but didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" Adam asked quieter.

"Well, there's this girl back in Britain who was my absolute best friend, her name is Emily Kinney." Ferb started.

"Emily Kinney?" Adam asked since Ferb clearly did not want the others to hear.

Ferb nodded, "I saw her back there but she was acting kind of weird."

"Emily Kinney, why does that name ring a bell?" Adam asked. Ferb shrugged not knowing any way he would know her.

"Wait, is she a blue blonde girl about my height give or take a few inches?" Adam asked. Ferb nodded wondering how he knew her. "Oh have I got a surprise for you follow me!" He said leading Ferb to the computer room.

"You have a talented friend there Ferb, in fact she's Britain Firestorm Bases best Operative two years running now and rookie of the year last year as well," Adam said shocking Ferb by bringing up her picture and bio.

"That's why she was acting weird." Ferb said staring at the screen, everything suddenly clicking. "She obviously couldn't say anything because she didn't know about my own involvement."

"Exactly, but there is a bit of good news," Adam said.

"Which is?" Ferb asked.

"She's coming to us as it is felt she belongs with the best," Adam said.

"That's perfect." Ferb said actually looking and sounding excited.

"Ferb, you sound like you like this girl... like more than a friend like," Adam said

"That's ridiculous, I'm dating Gretchen, remember?"

"I know, but emotions are not black and white trust me," Adam said.

Ferb sighed blushing. "Maybe a little."

"Well then I suggest you figure out your feelings otherwise people can minipulate them," Adam said bitterly. Ferb nodded knowing that. "Good," Adam said.

"We should get changed though." Ferb pointed out.

"I am changed." Adam said.

"Well, I'm not." Ferb said before leaving. Adam sighed as he followed wondering if he had just helped or hurt Ferb.

* * *

After a short time, everyone was changed and ready. "Adam there you are," Tempest said as she walked around the corner in her swim suit

Adam turned to her and his jaw practically hit the ground as well as everyone but the girls (since they already saw it), "T-Tempest, you look… wow." Adam stuttered rubbin the back of his neck.

Tempest blushed, but smiled. "Thanks Adam, glad you like it," She said stopping in front of him.

"That's Tempest?" Phineas asked in awe. "How was a girl like that avalible?"

Tempest giggled. "Simple, hide her in about a dozen layers of dirt and under a giant tumbleweed."

"Wait, what?" James asked having recovered as well.

Tempest turned to James and said in more of a hiss. "You were there, you helped Adyson 1 kill my brother. You know what I mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry," James said shocked that was the same girl.

"Wait, what?" Phineas asked in shock having heard the thing about her brother.

"It's a long story and does not need to be talked about right now. So lets get going," Adam said and the others nodded.

"So, which way are we going?" Tempest asked.

"By RV, I think," Adam said.

"Perfect then, let's go." Tempest said taking his hand. She lead him into the RV sat him down on the nearest seat and sat down in his lap. "Ah, comfy." She said.

"Maybe he had wanted you so badly because your part cat." Adam concluded jokingly making sure only she could hear as he ran his fingers through her hair. "That has the potential to come in handy."

"Oh haha," She said snuggling into him. "I could move if you want?"

"Why on earth would I want that?" He asked wraping his arm around her.

"Exactly, so keep quiet," She said smiling.

"You don't like it?" Adam asked continuing to running his fingers through her hair.

"I never said that," Tempest said leaning into his hand.

"Then why'd you tell me to keep quiet?" He asked.

"I'm not part cat, I just like to be held and happen to be flexible is all," She said.

"And you really seem to love this." Adam said running his fingers through her hair. "Which is kind of like being pet."

"Well, if you put it that way.." She said leaning into him more

"And you're ok being incredibly dirty, or at least were. You just need pointy ears and a tail."

"Hey," She fake whined

"Well, and you'd have too be less cute." Adam said directly implying that she is cuter than a cat.

She blushed and smiled, "Glad I'm cuter than a small furry animal," She said she loved cats.

"You undoubtedly are."

"You are just full of sweet talk huh?" She asked.

Adam shrugged, "Sorry but you're hard not to compliment."

"You are sweet," She said happily as the others got into the RV. He kissed her on the cheek to which she simply responded, "You need to work on you're aim." He kissed her on lips without another word. She pulled him in closer smiling into the kiss.

"Could you both do that somewhere else please?" Gretchen asked

They split apart and she looked around, there was no where else.

"Or wait until we get there?" She asked.

Tempest pouted, "Well that's just not fair."

"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked.

"How come we have to wait?" Tempest asked.

"The rest of us are," Gretchen said.

"Not them," Tempest said pointing to Phineas and Isabella who sat in his lap kissing him just as Tempest and Adam had been.

Gretchen looked over at them then turned to Ferb, "Well, if everyone else is doing it…" She reached up and kissed him.

Figuring that it's ok now, Tempest went back to kissing Adam.

Candace glanced in the back at a stop light. "Ugh, teenage hormones." She said

After a while, they got to the last stop light of the trip and all the lovers had to stop for a while. "We're almost there it your all done swapping spit," Candace said. They all broke apart blushing deeply. "Good cause I have squirt gun up here," She warned

Adam chuckled at that thinking about how earlier, he was compairing Tempest to a cat and that's a common punishment for bad kitties… a normal one anyways.

"You would squirt us?" Gretchen asked.

Candace shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"It's rude," Tempest said.

"Yeah, we're not cats." Isabella agreed still on Phineas' lap.

Tempest blushed remembering her and Adams conversation earlie "Meow." She said humorously causing Adam to laugh. Continuing the joke, Tempest licked her wrist and then brought it against her forehead down to her temple.

"What's up?" Isabella asked looking at them oddly.

Tempest just meowed in response before rubbin her head against Adam making purring noises so Adam explained, "I was compairing her to a cat earlier so I'm guessing she's acting like one now.

Tempest just continued to purr, which a few of the boys had to admit was sort of turnung them on. Not that they would say it out loud. "She's the cutest cat in the world though." Adam said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Tempest just smiled up at him, he really was special if he could handle her weirdness. "See? I told you you're part cat." Adam told her simply. She just snuggled into him a kept purring. Adam continued to run his fingers through her hair wondering how long she's going to keep this up.

"How long are you going to keep that up?" Phineas asked

Tempest meowed giving no answer what so ever.

"A while I think," Adam said smiling down at her a the RV stopped at the lake.

Were here!" Candace said.

Tempest nudged Adam to stand up. He picked his 'cat' up and stood up before putting her back on her feet.

"Thank you!" She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh my god, a talking cat." Adam said in mock amazement. She smiled and did a totally unnecessary back flip out of the RV. Adam climbed out of the RV. "What was the point of that?"

"Fun," She shrugged.

Adam shrugged taking her hand. "I guess so."

"Also, I saw you look at my butt as I flipped," She said.

Adam blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, only because it's you though," She said.

"So, ready to go for a swim?" Adam asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Of course, but don't we have to help everyone unload?" She asked

"Oh, right" Adam said going over to where all the supplies were in the RV.

"Nice try," Isabella said.

Adam rolled his eyes and turned to Tempest and patted his thighs. "Here kitty, kitty." She smirked and walked over to him. Adam smiled playfully and patted her head. "Good kitty."

She decided to taunt him back, but in a different way. She leaned in and kissed and licked her way up his neck. "Be careful, cats can fight back," She whispered before biting his earlobe.

"Ow. Okay, I guess I deserved that." Adam admitted.

"Yes, yes you did." She smiled.

"But it's hard not to call you a cat when you were acting like that." Adam pointe out in his defense.

"Maybe, but I am an odd girl get used to it," She said.

Adam shrugged, "Spend a week on Maple Drive a while ago, you're not really that odd."

"Then I'll have to try harder," She said.

"I have no doubts you could, you just really have to work for it." Adam said taking out some of the supplies.

"Okay," She said jumping into his back and grabbing some supplies

Adam chuckled, "That's still cat-like."

"I know, but it was easier,"

"Well, now that you have some supplies, could you get down?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," she said sliding down. "So, where are we stationing? Just here?"

"Yep," Adam said.

"Alright." She said setting the supplies she grabbed, down. "That makes in easy."

"Yeah,"

* * *

Minutes later the girls were swimming while the guy unloaded giant speakers "How come they get to go swim while we're still working?" James complained.

"It's called being gentlemen," Ferb and Adam said together.

"Well, I guess that's true but it's still not fair." James said as they set down on of the speaker.

"Life isn't fair," Adam said.

James sighed moving onto another speaker, "Right."

"Beside we're almost done," Ferb said.

James nodded, "Just one left, then we can go meet up with our girlfriends."

"What do you think of Tempest?" Adam asked.

"She's a pretty cool girl, a little odd but who here isn't." James said feeling guilty even though he and Adyson 1 had no other options.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Adam said.

"Yeah, she seems like a lot of fun so far." Ferb agreed.

"Ferb, what about you and Gretchen?" Phineas asked

"What about us?" Ferb asked confused.

"You two just seem, off lately," Phineas said.

"It's fine, Phin." Ferb told him.

"You sure?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded hooking up the final speaker. "Well okay," Phineas said not convinced

"Well, the speakers are done." Ferb observed changing the subject.

"Lets go swim then," James said taking off.

"Wait for me." Adam said taking off.

They jumped in soaking all the girls. Tempest brushed a strand of her hair out of her face with a smile. "Hi Adam."

"Hi Tempest!" He said smiling.

Tempest flipped around so she was floating on her back though Adam and most of the other could touch back where she was, she was a little too short so she was treading. "You were right, this is exactly what I needed."

"A swim always helps me," Adam said.

"No question why. It's amazing." Tempest said relaxed.

"Glad it helps." Adam said.

Tempest bit her lip and flipped back over to treading again. "Adam, there's something else I really need to tell you, about Felicity."

"What?" Adam asked holding her.

"She has two active moles within Firestorm." Tempest whispered making sure random civilians don't hear. "They're your counterpart and your sister's."

"What? How long have they been moles?' He asked

"Coming up on about six years I believe." Tempest informed nervously.

"Interesting want to help me handle this now?" Adam asked pointing to the two in question. Tempest nodded with a smirk. "Okay, who do you want him or her?" Adam asked.

"Her." Tempest said having the feeling that Isabella 1's coming from the same place she was with her own brother.

"Okay, I'll see what's up with him," Adam said giving her a quick kiss before they headed in different directions.

Tempest swam over to Isabella 1. "Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked

"Sure, what is it?" Isabella 1 asked, her hand going to her comm which if you remember, is hidden on her thigh.

"I just wanted to know, are you okay you seem wary of me," Tempest said

"You know." Isabella 1 said knowingly knowing she'd know what that meant. "You could tell others. Nothing's stopping you."

"Who's to say I haven't?" Tempest asked.

Isabella 1 gulped. "Did you?"

"Maybe, why shouldn't I rat you out?" She asked carefully.

"I didn't want to, it was just, with my brother, you of all people understand that right?" Isabella 1 said kind of desperate.

Tempest noded, are you sure your brother is in his right state of mind? I mean when my Adam found out about Felicity he left her and Vanessa," Tempest said carefully.

"He more than likely isn't but I just can't get through to him." Isabella 1 said with a sigh.

"I think my Adam might be helping with that," She said.

Isabella 1 gulped little scared to check over at her brother. "So, you did tell him?"

"Yes, and I think he just knocked your brother out," She said

Isabella 1 paled, but at least he wasn't in the water. "What what do you think's going to happen to us?"

"Depends on his state of mind," Tempest said.

"Then he's screwed." Isabella 1 said blatantly. "What about me though?"

"I don't know," She said.

"That's pretty much the scariest answer you could have given." Isabella 1 said looking down.

"It's the truth," She said.

"One thing's for absolute certain though, I won't be the head of Firestorm anymore." Isabella 1 staded the obvious.

"No, no you won't," She said.

"And I'd probably be locked up for a while like Adyson 1 and James had, more than likely longer than them though." Isabella 1 guessed wanting to leave it as more than the original 'I don't know' but wanting to believe that they wouldn't kill her.

"I would think so, unless you have some valuble secrets?"

"I know where Felicity went when she teleported off." Isabella 1 said simply.

"Do you?" Tempest asked.

Isabella 1 nodded, "She's in her tower in 2nd Dimension Paris. Not surprising, that's her favorite one."

"Good to know, oh look my Adam found a comm unit."

"Impressive, those are really well hiden." Isabella 1 said looking over at them.

Adam stuck the comm in his ear "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey honey." Felicity said casually through the comm.

"Aw, so you can tell the difference between which Adam has the coom," Adam said

"Of course, I'd recognize your voice anywhere." Felicity said in a dreamy voice.

"Are you still in love with me?" Adam asked surprised

"Of course I am, Adam. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, there was the attack on your tower and the fact you killed my previous girlfriend," Adam said.

"Come on, you're STILL mad about that?" Felicity asked as if it was nothing. "Come on, forgive and forget. Besides, it was your sister's idea. She told me back at the pool that if Katie was out of the way, then I'd already have you in tha way, and she was right, it worked like a charm until you overreacted."

"Until I overreacted you killed Katie just to get at me and you minipulated my emotions," Adam said carefully.

"How did I manipulate your emotions?" Felicity asked.

"You got to me at a time where I was not entierly in my right frame of mind," Adam said.

"Oh come on you know you would have either way." Felicity pointed out.

"Maybe, but we'll never know now will we?" He asked.

"Well, I don't see why we can't." Felicity said as it he'd agree.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Come on, you can't say you don't still love me without lying to yourself." Felicity said with confidence.

"A small part of me maybe," Adam said in a cold tone.

"Come on, you can't be that mad. I was just doing what your soster said." Felicity whined.

"She did not tell you to kill Katie," Adam said.

"Well, whatelse could, 'if Katie was out of the way' have meant?" Felicity asked not seeing anyother possible meaning than to kill her.

"It meant, if she and I had broken up," Adam said.

"Now why would she tell me that then? Was I supose to somehow break you guys up? That would be aweful. Why would she want that?" Felicity asked in pretty much the most fucked up logic you could get. Even worse than the famous, 'sexist pan' arguement from her counterpart.

"In what world do the things your saying make sense?" Adam asked

"All of them. How does it not?" Felicity asked.

"She did not want you to either one."

"Then what good would telling me that have done?"

"Cheering you up," Adam said.

"Then she could have worded it better, you can't blame me for making that mistake."

"What sane person thinks murder is an option?"

"No one, who said I was sane?" Felicity asked simply.

"You have a point there, but my point is no less valid," Adam said.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you'll see sense soon enough."

"What makes you think I would ever come back to you?" Adam asked

"Love." Felicity said simply.

"I don't understand?" Adam said.

"You'll come back to me because you love me. Even though you keep lying to yourself about it. You can't deny true love forever, Adam."

"What makes you so certain that I love you still?" Adam asked.

"I can read people, even just by their voice. It's **SUPER** obvious right now."

"Maybe your deluding yourself?" Adam offered.

"Doubtful." Felicity said simply.

"I think you are," Adam said.

"Come on sweety you know no matter what some part of you still loves me," She said.

"No I don't." Adam said but he wanted to avoid mentioning Tempest in fear that she's kill her too.

"Oh yes you do wheather you realize it or not when the time comes you would rather kiss me than kill me." She said.

That almost made Adam physically sick right there. "I'd sooner kiss your counterpart."

"We'll see darling," She said.

Adam took the comm out and jammed it in his pocket. "God she's annoying."

"Who?" Tempest asked.

"Felicity." Adam said simply. "The comms unit."

"Can I talk to her?" She asked.

Adam handed her the comm with she put in her ear. "Felicity?"

"Oh, it's just you," She sighed sounding bored.

"Well, it's great to hear from you, too." Tempest said sarcastically.

"Of course it is now what do you want you filthy little thing?" She asked coldly.

"You dead for starters, and for the record, I took a shower this morning and am way more beautiful than you could ever dream of being." Tempest said smugly.

"I find that very hard to believe have you seen me?" She asked equally smug.

"Yes, I have seen you and I look **WAY** better. Just ask Adam." Tempest said her smugness not faltering.

"Oh please there is no way you look better," She said. "I can prove it can these things take pictures?"

"Of course, what self respecting comm unit doesn't have a camera?"

Tempest pulled it out of her ear and found the camera lens, "Hey Adam sweaty come here please?" She said.

Adam took the comm. "I heard enough from your side."

"Oh good," she said smiling as he took the picture.

"Haha very funny, now send the real pic." Felicity said once she recieved it.

"That is the real pic," Tempest said.

Then she sat down beside Adam and took another pic, "See?" She asked. The line went silent. "Are you there?" Tempest asked. There was a thud noice and nothing else. "I think she passed out," Tempest said as she could faintly hear breathing.

A voice very similar to Felicity's but distinctly different came on to the line. "Um, what just happened here?"

"Oh Felicity 1 I made your counter part pass out," Tempest said scary as she may be Felicity 1 had been Tempest's only friend and taught her about blades.

"I can see that but what did you say to cause that." Felicity 1 asked.

"She got to see what I looked like now that I showered look at the photo's," She said happily.

Felicity 1 looked at the photo's. "Wow, that has to be the most beautiful think I've ever seen. No wonder she fainted."

"Thank you very much," Tempest said happily.

"That combined with you sitting against a half naked Adam probably got to here," Felicity 1 said.

"It's actually just swim trunks but I guess I can see how she would make that mistake." Tempest said simply."So, are you okay?"

"Me me, yeah. The other me… she should be fine in awhile." Felicity 1 said looking over a her counterpart.

"Nothing new?" She asked carefully in case Vanessa was there.

"Vanessa's dead." Felicity 1 said casually. "My counterpart doesn't know that yet."

"You killed her?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah brutally," Felicity 1 said.

"Okay, get out of there now! Come to where we are," Tempest said.

* * *

Felicity 1 appeared next to them but then paled backing away from the lake. "Oh, wow, considering the swimsuits that really should have been a dead give away." She said fearfully.

"Yeah, but it's great to see you," Tempest said hugging her.

"Nice to see you too but," Felicity 1 awkwardly slid out of the hug back away. "You're soaking wet, and you're getting me soaking wet."

"Oh right, sorry." Tempest said blushing.

"It's alright, I guess." Felicity 1 said biting her lip as she tried to avoid looking at the lake. "Why do we have to be HERE though?"

"We came here for a fun lake trip," Tempest shrugged drying off.

Adam came up to the two 'evil' girls, one who is claimed to pretty much be indestructable bu is currently near a full fledge panic attack, awkwardly. "Tempest, why exactly is she here?"

"Oh, she killed Vanessa," Tempest said.

Adam looked at Felicity 1 in shock. "You killed her?"

Felicity nodded still avoiding looking at the lake at any cost. "Yes, brutally."

"Well, then that solves one problem," Adam said then he noticed how paniced Felicity 1 was. "You ok?"

"She's terrified of water." Tempest told him knowingly. "I had forgotten about that but she can't even be near it."

"Oh, well get her to the RV then," Adam said.

Tempest nodded. "Alright, come on, Feliss. I'll show you to it."

"Okay," She said following Tempest. "You really do look amazing, Tempest."

"Thanks, that's what pretty much everyone keeps telling me." Tempest said blushing. "I sort of wonder what my counterpart is like though, she's probably like an obsessive neat-freak."

"Knowing you, yes she probably is," Felicity 1 said.

* * *

They got into the RV. "We have a bunch of snacks if you're hungry." Tempest told Felicity one which is annoying so from now on we will just call her Feliss and First Dimension Felicity, Felicity.

"Well, I am pretty hungry," Feliss said.

"Well, we pretty much have everything but the kitchen sink, what are you hungry for?" Tempest asked recalling the last round.

"Mashed Potatoes?" She asked.

"Got it. I'll be back in a second." Tempest said heading out of the RV since they had unloaded the food as well. Feliss looked round it really was a nice RV. "You like it?" Tempest asked coming back in with a container of mashed potatos, a fork, and an apple juice in case she was thirsty.

"Yeah, bathroom, TV, a bed; people could live comfortably here," She said

Tempest chuckled slightly handing Feliss the stuff. "Most RVs are designed like that."

"I've never been in one before," Feliss said.

"Oh, Gale and I had lived in an abandon one for a long time before we got caught up with Doofenshmirtz." Tempest admited taking a seat as she looked down sadly.

"I saw his body, what happened?" She asked.

"Adyson 1 and James killed him." Tempest said sadly looking down. "They say it was in self-defense and they had no other option though."

"Knowing your brother, it's proably true." Felicity said.

Tempest nodded slowly. "He had pretty much gone insane. Said that Adam and them had brainwashed me which is why I didn't want to be evil anymore. I just really wish there was another way." She said on the verge of tears.

Feliss hugged her, "You'll be okay." She said gently.

"I guess your right, Gale said as he was dying that he doesn't blame them. I guess I shouldn't either, huh?"

"You don't have to like them, but forgiving them could help," Feliss said.

Tempest nodded hugging her friend back. "I'll try, but it might take a little long."

"Good thing you have me then," She said.

Tempest nodded. "Very good thing. Plus, I have Adam, too." She let go of her suddenly serious. "You need to eat though."

"I guess, but what was that about Adam?"

"He's there for me. The very last thing my brother did was tell him to take care of me. Besides, we started dating yesterday." Tempest said trusting Feliss.

"You stole Adam from my couterpart?" Feliss asked.

Tempest shook her head. "He broke up with her when he found out that she's the one who killed Katie."

"That's not what she's been saying,"

Tempest rolled her eyes. "Of course it isn't, she's too damn proud to admit it."

"Well, congrats," Feliss said.

"Thank you, plus, we started dating **BEFORE** I showered so I know he likes me for the right reasons." Tempest said in a dazed state.

"He kissed you when you were all dirty?" She asked surprised.

Tempest nodded with a smile. "Yet he loved it."

"Wow, you got a good one," She said.

"Yeah, now I just need to keep him." Tempest said.

"Oh, you already have him hooked," Feliss said.

"Do I sense a tad of jealousy there, Feliss?" Tempest asked teasingly.

"What me? No way," Feliss said evasively.

"Come on, I know that look, you totally are." Tempest said scotching us to her.

"No, I'm not," She said.

Tempest shrugged. "Fine, deny it all you want."

"It's not denial," She said.

"Whatever you say, Feliss." Tempest said not buying it as she had lain down on the seat.

"It's not," She said.

"Alright, I guess I was wrong." Tempest said with a yawn. She was extremely rarely one to hold an argument.

"Good, now, do you want me to go get him for you?" She asked

Tempest shook her head and got up. "No, I'll get him. He more than likely went back into the lake."

"Okay, yeah, you get him," She said.

* * *

"I'll be back." Tempest promised exiting the RV in hunt of Adam. She found him sitting by the lake with his eyes closed and on his back. She smiled softly as she walked up to him and bent down kissing him. He instantly started kissing her back. She smiled into the kiss as she felt him run his fingers through her hair.

"Hello," He said when they seperated.

"Hey." Tempest said with a smile.

"What's wrong? You look tired" he said.

"It's weird, I'm pretty much always tired." Tempest said with a yawn. "Been tha way for almost a year now." Though she's completely unaware of this, she had accidentally inhaled a small amount of one of her own toxins basically deplinishing her natural energy supply which is obviously why she's always tired.

"Well you can lay with me," Adam offered.

"Thank you." Tempest said laying down in the ever familiar dirt and closing her eyes.

When he was sure she was asleep, Adam gently poked her with a needle she did not wake up as he drew blood from her and placed the few drops into an anlyzer he had taken from Baljeet before they came. "Check for any and all realtives in the database as well as any toxins," He said and the device came to life

After a very short while of scanning, the device came up with the results for toxins a man-made inhalation-based toxin concocted from common house hold cleaners called Langulium Quantricite (Don't ask how to pronounce that, I SUCK at giving those things), which weakens the bodies natural ability to produce ATP (cellular energy) causing severe fatigue.

"That explains why she's always so tired, I'll find a cure later," Adam muttered. He his fingers through the sleeping girl's hair wondering if it had been one of their to toxins since she was working for DEI and there are a number of poisons and toxins experts in Firestorm or her own on accident.

The device beeped and a computerized voice said; "Family members identified" Adam nearly dropped it out of pure shook of what came up on the screen.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Leave a review see you next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy Ladies and Gentlemen!**

* * *

Chapter 10

'I can't believe this,' Adam thought. "Computer, are you sure these are her relatives?" He asked.

"Affirmative." The computerized voice said.

"Okay, work on providing and antidote and transfer the list to my phone," Adam said. The device set to work looking for an antidote and sent Adam the list. 'Wow, this is surprising,' Adam thought looking at the list. Adam looked over at the sleeping girl in uncertainty.

Then common sense caught up. She could not help who she was related to. Adam himself had an uncle with a gambling and drinking problem on his mom's side and other people did not change their opinions about him for it. Plus she was still the same person no matter what and he knew this might shock her, but she would not change her attitude.

What scared him is that Candace and a lot of the other people in the Firestorm/O.W.C.A Alliance more than likely won't see it the same way. "I will be there for her," He thought. He looked at the list again wondering if he should even tell them about this.

* * *

Then he thought maybe Feliss knew about this so he picked Tempest up as she snuggled into him. He walked to the RV. Feliss looked over at them when they got in and noticed the look on Adam's face and was immediately next to them. "Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I ran a blood scan on Tempest, looking for poisons and family, and look what it found," Adam said holding out his phone to her.

Feliss absolutely couldn't believe her eyes. Tempest has pretty much been her best and only friend since she started 'working for' Vanessa… but this… "Sh-She's a DOOFENSHMIRTZ?!"

"Yeah, that's what the blood tests brought up." Adam said holding the still sleeping Tempest in his arms.

Not knowing what else to do, Feliss started frantically pacing the room at war with herself. "No, no, there must be some kind of mistake."

"No, there is not, I had it double check and really does it matter? She's still Tempest," Adam said.

Feliss half snapped getting up in his face. "Would you stop pretending that you know me? Because you don't. You have no idea what I've been through. What the Doofenshmirtz family had done to me."

To her shock Adam did not back down like everyone else he glared at her. "Your right I don't, but Tempest herself has never done anything to you and your really considering not being her friend anymore because of what her family did to you? That's a pretty selfish act on your part," Adam said hotly.

Feliss looked down at Tempest then back up at Adam but because she only used her eyes, you couldn't tell the difference. "I don't know, ok! I'm just really conflicted right now." She admitted. "Makes me nervous to find out who my own parents are." She added not realizing she said that out loud.

"You don't know your parents either?" Adam asked.

Feliss shook her head. "I don't know anything about myself from before Doofenshmirtz had captured me besides that my name's Felicity Daniels."

"Really? I am so sorry," Adam said.

"It's not your fault. Besides, you killed my tormentor. I saw you do it in the midst of my escape." Feliss told him.

"I did? You were in that ship?" Adam asked.

Feliss nodded. "He was wrong you know. Very very wrong."

"About what?" Adam asked.

"Right before he died, when he said that you're no better than him because you did that." Feliss said knowingly.

Adam faultered, "You heard that?" He asked.

Feliss nodded. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just trying to find the exit and since my senses are really heightened it was hard not to notice."

"Well, thanks." Adam said.

"For saying that you're better than him?" Feliss asked a little lost. That was obvious as shit. ESPECIALLY to her knowing the full scope of Doofenshmirtz's evilness.

"Yeah, I needed that," Adam said.

"Well, it's SUPER obvious and I can prove it. Could I see the device you used to scan Tempest's blood for toxins?" Feliss asked.

"Sure," Adam said handing it over.

Feliss took a small amount from herself. "Scan for any known toxins or poisons." She told the device not seeing any buttons. Once the device was done scanning she handed the 200 mile long list to Adam. "Would you ever purposefully cause someone to come back with these results?"

"No, this is like a nuclear bomb in the bloodstream," Adam said.

"Then your better than Doofenshmirtz." Feliss said flatly than looked a Tempest and added. "Well, Heinz Doofenshmirtz at least."

"You can't hold her family against her," Adam said simply.

"That's why I had added that. To take her out of that." Feliss corrected.

"Oh, so you'll stick by her too?" Adam asked.

Feliss hesitated but nodded. "Yes, I will."

"Good, because I am not sure how she will take this," Adam said.

"It's gonna be really hard for her." Feliss said looking down at her as she started to slowly wake up.

"Hey," They said when she woke up.

"Tempest, there's something we need to tell you, about your parents... and also why you're always so tired but the parents take priority." Feliss said wasting little time.

"Okay, so what is it?" She asked. Adam showed her her own results. She read them and her jaw dropped "I-I c-can't bele-eve it." Tempest stuttered in absolute disbelief.

"Well, it's true," Adam said gently. Tempest just stared at it for a long while. "Tempest baby are you okay?" Adam asked carefully.

"I don't know." Tempest whispered.

"It's okay," Adam said soothingly.

"What's the other thing?" Tempest asked sounding scared to find out. Adam should her the toxicology report. Tempest face palmed only needing to see the name. "I guess it makes sense, idiocy is apparently in my blood."

"No, anyone could have made that mistake," Adam said.

"I was working with that toxin the night before the affects started. Accidently exposing yourself to your own toxin is an accident but to not figure that out for almost a year is just flat out stupidity." Tempest said.

"We all have stupid moments," Feliss said.

"Stupid moments take less than 317 days." Tempest told her friend simply.

"Stop it," Adam said.

"Stop what?" Tempest asked looking up at him since he's still carrying her.

"Thinking you're stupid," Adam said.

Tempest shrugged, "Well, it is in my blood to be stupid apparently."

"No, you just had stupid relatives," Adam said.

Tempest sighed, "Alright, but I still should have known that."

"Maybe, but it happens." Adam said.

Tempest worked her arm out and reached into a bag pulling out a vial filled with a purple liquid. "Good thing, I carry antidotes to all my toxins and poisons just in case something goes wrong." She said before checking the coded label and downing the contents. Do to the nature of the toxin it will take a while to even notice a difference though. Since it'll just return her body's ability to produce ATP to normal, it still needs to actually make enough.

"So, what about your family?" Feliss asked.

"What about them?" Tempest asked confused after she had finished the amount of antidote she needed.

"Are you okay with it?" Feliss asked

"Of course not, but there's nothing I can do about it. You can't choice you're family." Tempest said corking the vial and putting it back in her bag making a note to make some more seeing as it's running low.

"Well, at least you except it," Adam said and then a thought accord to him and he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Tempest asked.

"I just realized you're the last Doofenshmirtz, the company is yours," Adam said.

"Oh, that's right." Tempest said not sure what to think of that.

"You realize you're a millionaire now?" Feliss asked.

Tempest nodded. "It's just a lot to take in all in less than five minutes."

"I imagine," Adam said

Tempest turned to Feliss. "Are you... you know... ok with all of this?"

"Yes, I am," Feliss said smiling.

"I just thought, you know with..." Tempest said but Feliss interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter who your family is or what the company was originally used for, you can be the difference."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That you can do anything you want with the company, it's yours now, you could make it better." Feliss explained.

"I need help with it though," She said.

"Well, I'll help." Feliss said then looked up at Adam. "Will you?"

"Of course I will," Adam said.

"Then I've got to at least try." Tempest said feeling more confident pursuing this endeavor.

"Good," They both said.

"What would happen if I didn't?" Tempest asked.

"We would support that too," Adam shrugged.

"I think it needs to be made not only better but good." Tempest said after some thought. "It'll be hard but we can do it."

"Of course we can," Adam said.

"It would probably be hard to run one of the two biggest companies in both dimensions being carried around like an infant though." Tempest pointed out since Adam has yet to put her down though.

"Oh, did you want to be put down?" He asked since she was still snuggled into him.

Tempest nodded, "Since my body still has to replenish itself, the antidote won't have a noticeable effect until sometime tomorrow. If you hold me like this for too long then I'll just fall back asleep."

"Okay," Adam said hesitantly setting her down.

"Thank you." Tempest said getting her balance as the device finally and now uselessly went off.

"No problem," Adam said.

"So, what exactly's the plan with the company." Feliss asked.

"First, we decide. Do we cut connections with Everhart Industries?" Tempest said.

"I'd say no, my counterpart still doesn't know that Vanessa's dead. If we could stay in connection with her and somehow convince her that we're Vanessa than it would be a lot easier to take her down or whatever we plan on doing about her." Feliss reminded. "If we break connection than she's bound to figure it out."

"Won't she find out when she finds Vanessa's body?" Tempest asked.

"Don't worry, I made absolute certain that she'll never find it." Feliss said in a creepy voice.

"What exactly did you do?" Tempest asked.

Felicity shrugged, "Nothing too complicated, just knocked her out with a simple head blow since she never saw it coming, then I throw her into the incinerator and changed any security tapes that saw it."

"Oh okay," Tempest shrugged.

"So, we keep contact?" Feliss asked.

"If one of us can sound like Vanessa," Adam said.

"Not on our own, but we could program any communication links to make us sound that way anyways." Tempest suggested.

"Okay, who gets to play Vanessa?" Feliss asked.

"I'll do it, as her ex-second-in-command I'm sure I could pull it off to where she doesn't get suspicious." Feliss said.

"Okay," Tempest agreed.

"Perfect, so, what else?" Feliss asked.

"I have a plan," Tempest said.

"What's the plan then?" Adam asked.

"Well first we tell the others," Tempest said.

"Alright, but I'm not sure how most of them will take it." Adam pointed out.

"They'll see the advantage in it, it's the other part of my plane no one will like," She said awkwardly.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"Well, we need her to let her guard down, so we may need you to go back to her or pretend to.." Tempest muttered.

Adam sighed, "Alright, I'll do it, but only so we can kill her like she so badly deserves not because I want to."

"I know, but you realize you'll have to act like you really like her still, that includes kisses," Tempest sighed.

"I know." Adam said trying not to throw up.

"I know it's gross," She said patting his back.

Surprising both girl, Adam randomly grabbed Feliss and kissed her. Just a short and quick one. Not really any passion or meaning behind it. "There, now I'm not a liar."

"Uh, what the hell?" Tempest asked looking angry.

"Wait, I can explain." Adam said to his girlfriend having already let go of Feliss. "When I was on the comm with the other Felicity she said that when the time comes she knows I'd rather kiss her than kill her and I said that I'd sooner kiss her counterpart."

"So there was nothing to that?" Tempest asked her hand still in the bag of weapons.

"Of course not, Tempest. It's you I love." Adam said honestly.

"Prove it," She challenged. Adam grabbed Tempest kissing her deeply and passionately. Tempest melted into and kissed him back sticking her tongue in his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, do you believe me now?" Adam asked once they had to separate still holding onto her. Tempest nodded with a dreamy smile on her face. "Could I still kiss you again or do we have to go tell the others?" Adam asked.

"One more time," Tempest said leaning forward and kissing him again. Feliss just stood there and waited for them to be done. "Are you guys done?' She asked when they separated.

"Yeah, we really have to go let the others know." Tempest said sounding disappointed.

"Right," Adam said taking her hand and leading them out. The first person they found and went to was Isabella. "Isa, I want to talk to you," Adam said.

* * *

Isabella turned to them. "Sure, what is it?"

Adam showed her Tempest's blood test results. Isabella's hand went up to her mouth as she stared at the screen speechless. "Isa, come on talk." Adam said.

"This is insane." Isabella said simply.

"I know, but it's true," Adam said.

Isabella lowered her hand and looked over at Tempest, "Well, I guess we can't blame you for who you're related to."

"So, your still my friend?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah, I'm not shallow like that." Isabella said reassuringly.

"Thank you," She said

"So, anything else?" Isabella asked.

Yes," Tempest said before explaining her plan.

"So, Vanessa's dead?" Isabella asked surprised that she wasn't told this earlier.

"Yes she is and Adam is going back undercover," Tempest said.

"Yeah, I caught that part, are you sure about this though?" Isabella asked them both.

"Yes," Tempest said as Adam said:

"Not really,"

The newly made millionaire turned to her boyfriend. "Not really?"

"I really would prefer not to have anything to do with her again, other than her death," Adam said.

"Well, I guess we could find another way." Tempest said looking down.

"You really think this is the best way?" Adam asked.

"Well, we have to get her to trust us completely, that's how Feliss killed Vanessa so easily but I guess we could find another way to do it." Tempest said not looking up.

Isabella was impressed she had seen and used the cute pouting technique and Tempest was playing it to perfection.

"Oh, all right no matter what I have to do I'll go back," Adam sighed.

Tempest looked up in surprise. "Adam, if you don't want to you really don't have to."

"No your right it is the best way," Adam said.

Tempest was at a stalemate she didn't want to say that she was right and make him go with it if she doesn't want to but she can't just argue with him like that. Boy, will she make a successful businesswoman or what?

"If you think it's best," Adam shrugged.

"We'd find another way if you really don't want to." Tempest said.

"Tempest you think it's best I can go with it," Adam said.

"No, Adam, really, it's fine." Tempest said desperately.

"Tempest, if it's what you all think is best I'll be fine," Adam said.

Tempest finally just folded her arms over her chest and said stubbornly, "If you don't want to go you're not going and that's final."

Adam was surprised, "Alright then, I won't go," Adam said.

"Good, besides, ninety-eight percent of the rooms in each of her towers can be filled with gas at the push of a button. Maybe from one of my buildings we could hack the system and activate it ourselves. It would be quite fitting since that's how Katie died." Tempest suggested.

"That could work," Adam said.

"See, I told you we'd find another way." Tempest said with a smile.

"I've never seen you so assertive," Feliss said.

"I can be when it comes to other people." Tempest said.

"Why not for you?" Feliss asked.

Tempest shrugged, "I don't like arguing with people, but I can argue FOR people when the need arises."

"Adam hold on to her she is a keeper," Isabella smirked.

Feliss rolled her eyes at that but the nice thing about being Feliss is that no one can tell when you do that. "Don't we have to tell the others, too?"

"Right, Sorry" Tempest said.

"Maybe it would be easiest to round them all up and tell them together." Isabella suggested.

"Right, will you do that Isa?" Adam asked.

"Will do." Isabella said heading off.

Moment later everyone was there. Adam explained everything new to them all of them.

"So she owns that company?" Candace asked.

Tempest nodded, "Apparently."

"That is awesome!" James said.

Tempest shrugged still sorting through exactly how she feels about it. "I guess you could look at it that way."

"It is," Ginger said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Tempest said after some thought. "But it's a REALLY big responsibility to just suddenly have thrust upon you."

"Yeah, but you have all of us," Adam said.

"Will you all?" Tempest asked awkwardly.

"Sure, we will," Ferb said.

Everyone else nodded agreement causing Tempest to smile. "Well, thank you all, that will certainly make things a lot easier."

"Did you think we would all ditch you?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, yeah, actually." Tempest admitted. "I mean, I'm a Doofenshmirtz, you guys are Firestorm and the O.W.C.A, how can you just side-step that?"

"Simple, you're not evil or a murderer, and we like you," Adyson said.

"Well, thanks you guys, that really means a lot." Tempest said with a smile.

"It's our pleasure," Candace said.

Tempest looked around at everyone with a smile. "Then I guess I CAN do this."

"Of course you can," Adam said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Tempest looked down. "Yeah, of course I can."

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

Tempest shook her head, "Nothing, I just can't believe this."

Adam pulled her away from the group, "Are you alright?"

Tempest nodded. "I'm fine, it's just, like I said before, it's a lot to take in all at once. Not even ten minutes ago, I literally didn't have a penny to my name and now I'm a millionaire and the owner of one of the two biggest companies in both dimensions. I know I have all you guys' help but it's a seriously big deal."

"I imagine," Adam said.

"But it's a big deal in a lot of good ways, too." Tempest pointed out.

"Oh?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, like, there's all that money. Who wouldn't want that much money?" Tempest asked.

"I can't think of anyone," Adam said.

"Plus now you can come live with me," She said blushing.

"Well, Isa, Mom, and I do need a place to stay since our house blew up." Adam said with a smile. "That would be great."

"We'll check out places then," She said.

"True, there's thousands of them that you own now."

"I know!" She said excitedly.

"I'm kind of curious as to where Mayer came from though." Adam commented semi-randomly.

"You know what I meant," She huffed

"Actually, I don't." Adam admitted.

"My original last name that I gave myself," She said.

"Oh, ok, that makes more sense." Adam said with a nod.

"Yeah, you didn't remember?" She asked.

"You never said that before." Adam pointed out.

"I didn't?" She asked. Adam shook his head. "Oh well, never mind," She said.

"So, any ideas for which building you'd prefer." Adam asked.

"No, you?" She asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know where all the buildings are." Adam pointed out.

"True, but you have to have ideas?" She asked

"Well, even though there's bound to be plenty of more interesting options, I'd prefer to stay nearby." Adam said.

"Los Angles?" Tempest asked.

"That works." Adam said with a smile, "We'll just have to talk with my mom and sister to make sure."

"Even if I said I know that tower is in Disneyland?"

Adam's jaw practically hit the ground. "Really?"

"Yeah really we went there a few times," She said.

"That's awesome! But we'd still have to double check even though I can pretty much guarantee that they'll say yes." Adam said excitedly.

"Fantastic, now I believe I am owed a kiss?" Adam picked her up and kissed her.

"I will never get tired of this," She said between kisses

"Neither will I." Adam said pulling her closer up against him.

Isabella cleared her throat.

Tempest groaned when they separated. "Was that really necessary?"

"I just wanted to know if you had a place me and my family could stay." Isabella asked.

"We were just talking about that right before we started kissing actually, how would you feel about living in Disneyland?" Tempest asked.

Isabella looked more excited "That sounds amazing!" She said.

"That is why Adam and I had chosen that one." Tempest said simply.

"Oh okay, back to your business," Isabella said walking away. Not caring whether or not that's the one she meant, Tempest kissed Adam.

_'Not really what I meant'_ Isabella thought before smiling, _'I'm gonna live in Disneyland!_' She thought.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Adam said when they broke apart but was smiling.

"Well, she should have been more specific." Tempest said.

"Should we get down to actual business?" Adam asked.

"I prefer kissing," she huffed putting on a cute pout. Adam tried REALLY hard not to give.

"We really should focus," Adam said but Tempest smiled it just accord to her she was drop dead gorgeous now and she could use that. She stepped closer to him.

"Come on please?" She asked

Adam gulped almost cracking. "If you're gonna be in charge of your family's company you need to focus on things other than just making out all the time."

Tempest looked down backing up. "Right, we need to get down to real business."

"Wow, it worked?" Adam asked.

Tempest shrugged. "I don't like to argue."

"It's just surprising is all," Adam said.

Not knowing what to say, Tempest simply meowed.

Adam smiled, "You never stop amazing me he said running his fingers through her hair. Tempest closed her eyes and purred loving that feeling. "You like this that much?" Adam asked. Tempest nodded but she didn't know why she likes it. "Well we can keep talking and I'll keep this up?" Adam offered.

"Yeah, we can." Tempest said. "So, unfortunately, we can't really change anything about the company yet or First Dimension Felicity's bound to find out."

"So, we can't just go good then?" Adam asked.

"Not until we kill her. It would be far to suspicious." Tempest pointed out.

"I guess so," Adam sighed.

"But we could just make it look that way." Tempest suggested. "Like you did when you went in as a double agent."

"Make it look the same?" Adam asked.

"Probably not exactly but basically. That way she's hopefully kept in the dark but no one has to die."

"Except her," Adam said.

"I meant any innocent people." Tempest corrected.

"Oh!" Adam said.

"So, does it sound like a plan?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah I think it could work," Adam said.

"I must warn you though, it'll be a LOT harder than the first time. That was just one mission. This is the whole company all around the world in both the First and Second Dimensions." Tempest reminded. "But luckily, according to Isabella, Felicity's in her tower in Paris, France so we won't have to find her making it a lot faster."

"I can handle hard work," Adam said.

Tempest nodded, "I know that, I just wanted to make sure you understand that."

"I do understand that," Adam said.

"We'll make a great team on it though." Tempest commented with a smile.

"You and me yeah we will," Adam said with a smile.

"No one would be able to beat us." Tempest said confidently.

"No way!" Adam just as confidently.

"Especially with Feliss and Isa and everyone else helping with it, too."

"You might have the best staff ever," Adam said.

"Where is this 'might' coming from?" She asked.

"The two new recruits we get in the next few days," Adam shrugged.

"Oh, well, that shouldn't be a problem, if they're being sent to you guys then the must be the best right?" Tempest asked with a shrug.

"They are they have great records," Adam said.

"Then we have no need to worry." Tempest said.

"I hope not," Adam said.

"We can't stay here very long at all though." Tempest reminded. "Felicity's not as stupid as she pretends to be. She'll get suspicious if the companies left alone for too long. She probably already is."

"So, we can't stay for the bonfire?" Adam asked.

Tempest sighed. "Not if we want the plan to work."

Adam sighed "Okay, let's go then," He said.

"Is anyone else coming? We at least need Feliss since she'll be playing Vanessa AND can reprogram electronics faster than anyone. Even if she doesn't use her super speed." Tempest pointed out. "She's probably having the least amount of fun here anyways but do we need to take anyway anyone else?"

"No, we should let Isa know were leaving though," Adam said.

"Alright, I'll get Feliss, you tell Isabella?" Tempest suggested.

"Yeah," Adam said giving her a quick kiss before going over to Isabella.

* * *

Tempest suddenly looked serious as she went over to Feliss. "Feliss are you ready to go?" She asked. Feliss nodded unhesitantly hating it here at the lake.

"Okay, it's almost time," She said.

"Alright, what exactly are we waiting for?" Feliss asked.

"Adam to talk to his sister," She said.

Feliss nodded understanding, "Alright, I could wait."

* * *

"Isa?" Adam asked.

Isabella turned to him with a smile. "Hey, Adam."

"Hey, Tempest, Feliss and I are going to the tower so she does not get suspicious," Adam said.

Isabella sighed. "Well, that's unfortunate but it makes sense why you have to. So, I guess I'll see you in a while?"

"Yeah, sorry Isabella," Adam said sadly.

"It's ok." She said hugging him. "Go do what you have to do.

"I will be back tomorrow I promise," Adam said hugging her.

Isabella nodded. "I believe you."

"Alright, have fun okay?" Adam asked.

"I will." Isabella promised.

"Good, I got to go," He said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Isabella said letting him go.

"See you then," Adam said heading to Feliss and Tempest.

"Ready to go?" Feliss asked.

"Yeah, how are we getting there?" He asked.

"We could either go by teleporter or Feliss could take us, they're both about the same speed give or take." Tempest said.

"Well then, Feliss you pick," Adam said.

"I'll just go ahead and take you." Feliss said before holding up both wrist to them. "Just grab on."

"Okay?" Adam said taking her wrist.

Tempest took her other wrist, "Wait, which are we going to?" Feliss asked.

"Disneyland," Tempest said.

"I love that one!" Feliss said excitedly before blurring the three of them off.

* * *

They came out in front of the Matterhorn ride. "Welcome to the building!" Tempest said.

"You're kidding." Adam said in disbelief.

"Nope disguised inside the ride and stretches underground to the whole park," Tempest said.

"That's amazing." Adam said impressed.

"Yeah I always thought so," Tempest said.

"So, how do you enter it?" Adam asked.

"Through the bottom," Tempest said.

"Then show the way." Adam said simply.

She walked up to the bottom and pressed her hand to it and it opened.

Adam smiled widely but motioned with his hand and said, "Ladies first."

"Thank you," They said together. They both walked in and Adam followed them.

They first came to what looked like a living room but with the purple and green layout you found in almost every Doofenshmirtz building. It didn't look like much at all with just some purple and green couches and a large TV but Adam knows that it's probably more than it looks.

"Wow, nice" He said.

"Just wait till you see the rest of it." Tempest said before turning to her best friend. "Feliss, how about you get the voice changer set up and I'll try and show Adam few more spaces?"

"Okay," She said blurring away

"So, where to first?" She asked.

Adam shrugged. "Where do you think is the coolest?"

"The Game room was my favorite," She said.

Adam got excited for that. "Yeah! Let's go see that."

* * *

"Okay," she chuckled leading him away. They stopped in front of a purple door. "Ready?" She asked. Adam nodded excitedly.

She pushed the door open to reveal a room with black walls and purple carpets. A pool table and an air hockey table sat off to the side of the room and on the other side was several flat screen TV's with different game systems and a fridge full of food and drinks

"Wow!" Adam said looking around impressed.

"Nice huh?"

"Yeah! It's pretty much every boys' and most girls' dream!" Adam said looking around.

"I know right?" She asked

"So, should we see another room or is Feliss already done and getting bored?" Adam asked.

"Feliss never gets bored but she's undoubtedly done."

"Okay, let's look some more then," Adam said

"How about we see the kitchen? As a chef I'm sure you'll truly appreciate this one." Tempest said with a smirk.

"Okay," Adam said.

Tempest lead him over to the kitchen smiling widely. The kitchen was state of the art but had one very questionable quality. There weren't any cabinets, pantries, or fridges anywhere in sight.

"Uh, Tempest where is everything?" Adam asked.

Tempest smirked as she walked up to one of the counters and placed her hand on the side causing a fully stocked shelving unit to rise up from the counter. Which, disclaimer, I got the idea from an episode of Million Dollar Rooms.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Adam said.

"I know right! Then, once you got out what you need," She pulled out a random object for a demonstration following everything as she says it. "Just put your hand back against the side, and you have you're prep space back. Wanna give it a shot?"

"I can make anything?" Adam asked.

Tempest unfortunately shook her head, "You should keep it to something quick. Remember, despite how fun this place is, we're not here to have fun. There's work that needs to get done."

"I guess," Adam said.

"Any ideas or would you rather just get to business?" Tempest asked, she looked at the object she had taken out, a can of black beans.

"Business, I cannot do anything quick with those beans," Adam said.

"Those are just what I randomly grabbed but okay." Tempest said rising the unit back up and putting it away lowering it back down. "Then we should probably go check with Feliss back in communications."

"Yeah," Adam sighed.

"Follow me then." Tempest said leading him to the communication room. Before they entered Adam pulled her into a passionate kiss. They were smiling when they separated. "Thanks, you ready now?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah I think so," Adam said.

"Alright." Tempest said before opening the door.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and we'll see you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk for editing this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The room looked like something you'd see in the movies. Monitors lined every wall with control panels with too many buttons to count. Feliss was sitting in a chair in front of one of them with an adapted but not turned on yet headset on her head. "You guys ready?" She asked not turning around.

"Yeah let's do this," Adam said.

Having already ran a test; Feliss turned on the headset and connected with her counterpart, "Hey Felicity." She said in Vanessa's voice.

"Hey Vanessa," Felicity said sounding happy.

Feliss smirked since it validated that it's working. "Any luck with Adam?"

"Almost, he'll be back with us soon enough," She said with confidence.

'_Yeah, he totally will.'_ Feliss thought sarcastically. "Excellent, just keep up the good work." She said in Vanessa's voice.

"I will, so how is the loyalty chemical going?"

Feliss scowled at the mention of that, she knew of it but that why she killed her THEN, that way she could never finish it but Vanessa and the two Felicities were the only ones who knew. "It's almost done, but there are still some bugs I have to work out."

"Well, those can help with the Adam situation," She said.

Feliss made a 'she's crazy' motion with her finger. "It definitely will once it's finished."

"Good, now about that girl," She grumbled.

"Tempest." Feliss grumbled in fake but completely real sounding disgust. "She's been all over him lately."

"I know, what should we do about it?" She asked.

"We could kill her." Feliss said, her voice forcibly natural as she tried to hack the gas controls where the signal's coming from but it was hopeless, Felicity isn't an idiot, she's in her office.

"I guess we could, but how?"

"You could have your mole Isabella 1 knock her out and bring her to you. Then it's basically like with Katie." Feliss suggesting knowing it would fail for more reasons than one.

"That may work,"

"Of course it will." Feliss said in convincing confidence.

"Then poison?" She asked.

"Exactly, then your nifty little gas." Feliss said making Tempest gulp even though she knew that she's just being in character.

"Easy enough," Feliss said in a forced calm.

"Should I leave you to it then?" Feliss asked.

"I can handle it," Felicity said.

"Alright, then Adam will be all ours." Feliss said evilly.

"Yes, he will, that's good because he is a great kisser," Felicity sighed. Adam raised an eyebrow at Tempest.

Feliss chuckled remembering when Adam really did kiss her, but she shoved that thought away. "Yes he is."

Tempest shrugged, it's hard to follow that conversation since they can just here the one side.

"Good, we'll talk again later," Felicity said.

"Alright, until then. Bye, Felicity."

"I hate talking to her," Feliss said.

Tempest chuckled. "I feel ya on that one but you're the one who volunteered."

"I know," She muttered.

"Plus, we can't gas her right now because she's in her office. Her office and her bedroom are the two places in the towers that aren't set up with gas since herself and on very rare occasions her father are the only ones who go in there. In case someone else tries to gas her." Feliss said with a sigh.

"Dang it!" Adam sighed.

"Um, Feliss, what was that you had mentioned about 'having a few bugs that need to be worked out'?" Tempest asked.

"She has loyalty gas being made," Feliss said.

Tempest paled, "Pazzazium Infinianite?"

"Exactly," Feliss sighed.

"What's…?" Adam started to ask having not heard of the element.

"It's the rarest element on the planet. In its pure state it's the most poisonous substance on the planet but if you can get the constancy EXACTLY right then you can supposedly make a neurotoxin that basically makes you follow any command given like a mindless robot. No one has ever gotten the right mixture through and for most people, trying literally did kill them." Tempest explained knowing the most about poisons and toxins in the group.

"And she has it?" Adam asked scared a little.

Feliss shook her head. "Vanessa was working on it but she couldn't get the right mixture. Only her, me, and the other me knew about it. That's why I killed her when I found out, that way she for sure can't finish it."

"So, where is it? Let's destroy it," Adam said.

"It's in a hidden compartment in her office but it can only be opened by..." Feliss trailed off and looked over at Tempest in realization. "by a Doofenshmirtz."

"I can get to it!" Tempest said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to her office." Adam said simply.

"If we do, she'll be alerted though," Feliss said.

Adam sighed, "Right. That is so annoying."

"It's a great fail safe though," Feliss said.

"I know, it's just annoying how we can't really do anything until she's dead." Adam commented.

"Well, we can wait," Tempest said simply.

"Is there any way we could find out when she's not in her office or room?" Adam asked.

"When we talk I can scan where she is," Feliss said.

"Let's just hope we catch her out of them soon." Adam said in anger, obviously at Felicity.

"We will hopefully, in the meantime what now?" Feliss asked.

"Well, I have a company I still have to run the way Vanessa would." Tempest reminded.

"I know that's why I asked," Adam said.

"Vanessa had a small recon mission on Firestorm base 807 planned for tomorrow morning." Feliss told Tempest knowing she knows what the numbers mean. "I can pretty much guarantee that she knows about it already."

"What is so important there?" Adam asked.

"Well, it's a small and unimportant mission but she'd notice if it doesn't get done." Felicity specified.

"So then let's do it," Adam said.

"Should the people involved in the mission know what happened with the company?" Tempest asked. "It is just a recon mission but some might drop out."

"I think they should," Adam said.

"Alright, did she already have a list?" Tempest asked Feliss.

"Yes, give me a minute," Feliss said. Feliss quickly pulled up the list.

"Okay those will be easy," Tempest said.

"Should I just tell them or what?" Tempest asked.

"Not sure," Adam said.

"It probably should just be me. Feliss should stay here incase her counterpart calls back and you could raise too much of an alarm before I could explain." Tempest concluded.

"I don't know," Adam said sounding worried.

"I'll be fine, Adam." Tempest said confidently.

"I still say someone should go with you," He said

"It could just make it harder though." Tempest reminded.

"Okay, but take a teleporter please?" He asked

"I will." Tempest promised taking out her own teleporter, DEI standard issue.

"Okay, be careful," Adam said

"I will be." Tempest promised.

"Alright," He sighed letting go of her shoulder

"I'll be back in no time." She said before hugging him.

"Okay," He said reluctantly.

She let go and punched in the coordinates since they are in the main base.

* * *

She came out in front of the group of people she was looking for.

"Um, who are you?" One of the guys asked not recognizing her when she's clean.

"It's me, Tempest." She said knowing she had a reputation here.

"Oh, what happened? You look clean and... gorgeous honestly." The same guy said.

"I took a shower," She shrugged.

"Well, you clean up good but is there any reason you came?" A different guy asked.

"Yes you all have a mission tomorrow?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"Not anymore," She said.

"What do you mean?" The first guy asked confused.

"The mission is now canceled," She said simply.

"Alright, but why?" He asked.

"Because I said so," She said like that solved all things

"And what gives you the power the decide that?" The second guy asked not knowing what had happened.

"The fact that I am in charge," She said.

Their eyebrows raised in surprise. "Since when?" He asked in surprise. "And what happened to Vanessa then?"

"She's busy and since earlier today," She said.

"Alright, but wouldn't it go to the second-in-command then?" He asked still trying to make ANY of this make sense.

"Not in this case," Tempest shrugged.

"And why's that?" The first guy asked.

"I am a part of the head family," She said.

"Oh, wow." He said, it made sense since she nor her brother knew who their parents were.

"Yeah, but this is to be kept secret for now, big sisters orders," She said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, so, enjoy the break," She said. She pulled back out her teleport and left back to her best friend and boyfriend.

She appeared and found Adam sitting in the game room watching TV

"Hey Adam." She said sitting next to him.

"Hey, there you are," He said pulling her to him.

"Yeah, I think it went fairly well once some understandable confusion was sorted out." Tempest said with a smile.

"That's good I'm glad you're safe," Adam said.

"So, whatcha watchin'?" She asked normally, not like Isabella.

"Nothing really just channel surfing," He shrugged.

"Aw, you got bored without me?" Tempest asked.

"Yes I did," Adam said.

"Well, I'm back now." Tempest said with a yawn.

"And tired?" He asked.

"Blame the Langulium Quantricite, the antidote still hasn't worked enough yet to make any noticeable difference."

"Well I'm here if you need someone to cuddle with," He said. Tempest immediately accepted snuggling into him and falling asleep.

"You are like a big pillow for her," Feliss chuckled walking in.

"I guess so, but I don't mind." Adam said stroking the sleeping girl's hair.

"I didn't think so...you know I think she loves you," Feliss said.

"Well, I really hope so." Adam said with a smile.

"Like more than anyone else I have never seen her as happy as she is with you," Feliss said smiling at them.

"Well, I can't say I don't feel the same way." Adam said fondly.

"Good, but I want you to know something," She said seriously.

"What's that?" Adam asked having a feeling he knows exactly where this is going.

"She is like a little sister to me, she was there for me when I really needed someone, so if you break her heart, I will break you," She said simply.

Adam gulped, "I understand perfectly and I would never even think about it."

"You had better not," She said simply

"I won't, I really do love her, too. Even more than I did Katie or anyone else for that matter." Adam said seriously.

"Alright then I just wanted to give fair warning," She said.

Adam nodded, "I understand that. It's what you do for those you truly care about."

"Exactly," She said.

"Phineas had gotten pretty much the same thing from me when he started dating Isabella." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah, but you don't have super strength and speed," She pointed out.

"No I do not. I wish I did though. Just, getting them a WAY easier way." Adam said thinking about it.

"Oh there is one," Feliss shrugged

"Which is?" Adam asked.

"Darts filled with the stuff." She said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense but if you don't mind my asking what exactly DID happen to you?" Adam asked.

"I...don't really know," She said.

"I thought you said you just don't remember your life BEFORE he captured you?"

"Oh you mean after I was captured?" She asked. Adam nodded trying to prepare himself for the answer. "I was tortured tied to a table needles in my arms and skull chemicals being pumped in...raped," She said sadly.

"Oh my god." Adam said having not prepared himself enough. "That's… that's…"

"Terrible right?" She said.

"Beyond words." Adam said simply. "How did you stand it? What gave you the 'will to live' so to speak?"

"For long time, revenge." She said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Adam said hesitantly.

"Yeah, but then Tempest became my friend and I lived for her and revenge," Feliss shrugged.

"That has to one of the coolest and sweetest things I have ever heard." Adam said seriously.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really."

"Glad you think so," She shrugged

"Sometimes all it takes is for someone to point out the obvious." Adam said thinking about the 'no better than Doofenshmirtz' thing earlier.

"Yeah I suppose it does," She shrugged.

"I know it did with me."

"When?" She asked looking at the TV.

"With the comment Doofenshmirtz made right before he died." Adam reminded.

"Oh right," She said awkwardly

"Do you want to know who your parents are?" Adam asked her. "I could find out for you just like I did with Tempest."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"If it's what you want." Adam said. "It's your decision." She nervously held out her hand.

Adam pricked her finger. "Scan for any family members." He said hoping it can work around the 'nuclear bomb in a blood stream'.

"Scanning," It said. Feliss held her breath as the device scanned her blood.

"Matches found," It said.

Adam's eyes widened, he didn't know them but he has heard of them. "Wow, Feliss. Looks like Tempest isn't the only one to hit the ultimate jackpot."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Mark and Kathrine Daniels, the main funders of Firestorm." Adam said showing her the results.

Her jaw dropped "What?"

"Your parents are billionaires, alive too. They live in a mansion out in a forest right outside Danville." Adam explained surprised himself.

"I...what?"

"Almost explains why he captured you. If your father hadn't put that money then Firestorm couldn't have ever existed. Guess he wanted revenge for it." Adam said though it's nowhere close to excusable, it still helps.

"I guess so," She said.

"So… what are you going to do?" Adam asked her. "They probably miss the hell out of you."

"I guess I could go see them," She said carefully.

"We could come with you if it helps." Adam suggested.

"That would really help," She said.

"Then we will, whenever you're ready." Adam said before motioning to Tempest who was still fast asleep and saying. "And she's awake."

"I know how to wake her," She said.

"I don't wanna wake her though. Why not just let her sleep?" Adam asked.

"Because I really want to see my parents," She said.

"Alright, what do you do?" Adam asked.

"Tempest, there's waffles and pancakes," She said stepping away from them.

Tempest immediately shot up wide awake. "I'll have twelve."

"That's all it takes?" Adam asked.

Tempest frowned. "You were lying weren't you?"

"Yes, but I have a good reason," She said.

Tempest sighed sitting up. "Alright, what is it?"

"He found my parents," Feliss said.

"Really?! That's great!" Tempest said excitedly.

"Yeah and their billionaires," Feliss said.

"Wow! So we both hit the ultimate jackpot." Tempest said in amazement.

"Yeah that's what he said," Feliss said pointing to Adam

"So, we're going to go meet them?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah," Feliss said happily.

"Now?" Tempest asked since she had woken her up.

"Yes now," She said.

"Alright, let's go." She said standing up.

"I'm taking us there," Feliss said.

"Alright." Tempest said taking her arm. Adam took her other arm Feliss blurred them to the area you probably know as 'The Manor'. From other stories.

* * *

She stopped at the gate looking nervous. "Wow." Tempest said staring over at the manor not even noticing her friend's nerves.

"It is impressive," Adam said.

Feliss gulped. "How do you guys think this'll go?"

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you," Adam said.

"You're probably right." Feliss said but she still sounded nervous.

"Well lets go then," Adam said.

The three of them made their way through the gate and Feliss knocked on the door.

"Hello?' Asked the women who answered the door.

However, once she saw Feliss, she slammed the door shut in an instant.

"Rude!" Adam shouted and Feliss looked ready to cry.

"Who was that?" Asked a male voice.

"No one." She lied horribly as she tried to block the door. "It was no one."

"Let me through," He said. She tried to resist but he got her out of the way and opened the door. "Felicity!?" He asked happily.

Feliss gave a smile but still looked nervous and a little sad because of what happened the first time. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my goodness," He said hugging her.

Feliss returned it though slightly hesitant. "Where were you we've been worried sick?" He said though it was really just him that was worried. His wife was more relieved at the fact.

"Doofenshmirtz captured me," She whispered

He let go a little bit and looked his daughter in her colorless eyes with a gulp. "What did he do to you?"

She hesitated, but told him everything

He was shocked and pulled in tighter not knowing what else he could do. "So, you don't remember me at all?" He whispered.

"No, just very faintly," She said.

"We'll get it back." He promised. "Who are your friends here?"

"This is Tempest and Adam," She said pointing to each of them."

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys." He said. "I'm Mark Daniels, Felicity's dad."

"Nice to meet you," Tempest said shaking his hand.

"There is something a little awkward about Tempest though." Feliss said not wanting to hide it from him.

"What?" Mr. Daniels asked keeping an open mind.

"Well... she's a Doofenshmirtz, but she's not evil like the rest of her family." Feliss quickly added.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully wanting to be safe.

"I'm positive." Feliss said defensively.

"Alright, then you all want to come in?" He asked.

"Sure." They agreed wanting to see the inside.

"Welcome to Daniels Manor," He said

They looked around at the entryway already impressed. "Could we possibly get a tour of some of the highlights?" Feliss asked hoping that it could also help get some of her memory back.

"Sure let's start with the library," Mr. Daniels said.

"Alright, lead the way, Daddy." Feliss said obviously not remembering how to get there. He took them to the library the house was built around.

The three of them stared up at the seemingly endless collection of books when Feliss suddenly felt something scaly against her foot. She looked down to see a boa constrictor rubbing against her foot like a dog. Feliss' lip twitched trying her best to remember this snake since she knew she should. Then a name came to her, "Lou?" She asked looking down. Lau nodded in her snaking way surprising them.

"That snake nodded?" Adam said shocked.

She looked a Lau trying to remember why that is. "It appears she did."

"That is so cool," Adam said.

Feliss bent down letting Lau up on her arm. "I'm sorry girl, but I don't really remember you." The snake looked sad as it rubbed against her face lovingly.

Feliss felt guilty about that fact. "I really want to though, I just can't." The snake hissed at Adam and Tempest clearly blaming them.

"It's not their fault, Lau. They're my friends." Feliss told Lau seriously. Lau stopped hissing and relaxed on her shoulders.

"It almost like she has human emotions." Adam commented cause Lau to nod.

"Did I do that?" Feliss asked trying to put this together. Lau nodded again. "Wow, really?" She asked. Lau nodded hoping she's starting to get it. She remembered a laboratory briefly "That's right! My lab but… where was it again?" Feliss asked in thought. Lau slithered over to a tile on the floor Feliss followed her. There was a hidden handle on the tile

"Oh." Feliss said opening it. Inside was a very high tech looking lab She motion Adam and Tempest in. "Welcome to my laboratory!"

"Wow! This is impressive," Adam said.

Feliss looked down a Lau, "There's… quite a number of inventing rooms in the manor, right?" Lau nodded.

"Then, just like Lau just nodded. There's a whole bunch of offer inventing rooms but this one is mine." Feliss explained to Tempest and Adam.

"Wow," Adam said impressed

"Yeah, the Manor is full of cool surprises that I'm trying my best to remember." Feliss said looking around.

"I could show you some," Mr. Daniels offered

"Please." Adam said.

"Okay, pick a floor," he said.

"The top one?" Adam asked.

"Sorry that's secret," Mr. Daniels said.

"Alright, what floors are available to choose?" Adam asked obviously not questioning it.

"The rest of this one and up to the fifth floor," Mr. Daniels said.

"The. The fifth floor one?" Adam asked.

"Good choice," He said smiling.

He led them out of Feliss' lab and over to the escalators. "Why are there escalators?" Feliss asked awkwardly.

"They were your idea," Mr. Daniels said.

"Really?" Feliss asked. "Then this is awkward."

"A bit," He said. Feliss wondered what she was thinking as they headed up to the fifth floor. They found many clothes on the fifth floor. They found a room of wall to wall computers and laptops

"Wow." Adam said looking around at them.

"Yeah," Tempest whistled.

"This is the computers floor. It pretty self-explanatory." Mr. Daniels said.

"Amazing," Adam said.

Feliss didn't say anything as she looked around for something familiar until Mr. Daniels said. "Felicity did not often come to this floor, she had her own computer,"

"Alright, I guess that kind of makes sense." Feliss said hesitantly.

"Yes, you only came to play games with me," He said.

"So, we got along pretty well?" Feliss inferred.

"Yes, we always did," He said.

"Well, that's a relief, but what about my mom?" Feliss asked thinking about when she first got there.

"Oh, well, you two never really got along well," Mr. Daniels said

"Would that be why she slammed the door in my face when we first got here?" Feliss hissed.

"Yes it would," He said sadly

"Well, that's plain just cruel. What kind of mother does that to her own long-lost daughter?" Adam asked in disgust at such a thing. Mr. Daniels had no response for that

Feliss gulped. "Apparently, my own."

"There must be some reason," Adam said.

Suddenly, a certain little phrase her mom always said came to Feliss' mind. "A boy with a vagina." She breathed in a hiss.

"That is what she used to say," Mr. Daniels said.

"I wasn't girly enough for her." Feliss concluded from that.

"No, you were not in her opinion," Mr. Daniels said.

"That's no excuse though." Tempest said angrily.

"No it is not," Mr. Daniels sighed.

"Why do you stay with her if she treats your daughter like that?" Tempest asked seriously.

"She has been all I had since Felicity vanished," He said.

"What about before that though?" Tempest asked dead serious.

"I don't know," He said. Tempest gave an exasperated sigh. They were BOTH pissing her off.

"Mr. Daniels, can you hold out your hand?" Adam asked. He hesitated but held it out anyways. Adam took a bit of blood and scanned it. "Alright, now that explains it." Adam said showing the report.

"What are all these?" He asked.

"Drugs." Adam answered. "And lots of them. Mostly mood enhancers."

"She's been drugging me?" He asked.

"Well, that would be the best and pretty much only bet to how they got there." Adam said sympathetically.

"How do I get rid of them?"

"Can I see that list?" Tempest said since being the poisons and toxins expert, she knows most if not all of the antidotes. Adam handed it to her.

Tempest looked it over wild-eyed. "Wow, she really did a number on you. Luckily, I already have a good chunk of the antidotes and the rest I could make easily." She said digging into her bag.

"Give her about five minutes," Adam said

Tempest handed him the antidotes she already has. "Where's the nearest inventing room?"

"Behind you," He said taking them.

"Alright, like Adam said, give me about five minutes." Tempest said before heading into the room.

"Does she always carry those around?" Mr. Daniels asked.

Feliss nodded, "Always got her bag there with all those and more in it. Just in case something goes wrong."

"Nice,"

"…You, trust her enough, right? Honestly?" Feliss asked.

"Yes," He said.

"Good, she's my best friend and might as well be a sister to me. She was the only one there for me when I needed it the most." Feliss said seriously. "It doesn't matter at all who her family is, she didn't even know that until earlier today."

"What about him?" Mr. Daniels asked pointing to Adam

"He hadn't come in until more recently but he's a great friend, too. The two of them had actually just started dating." Feliss explained looking over at Adam.

"You seem jealous," He said.

"I am not." Feliss said defensively.

"You seem like it," He said.

"Well, I'm not, Adam's just a friend." Feliss said. "Right, Adam?"

"Yeah just friends," Adam said. Mr. Daniels still wasn't convinced.

"Really," Feliss said as Adam turned away

He shrugged still not buying it. "Alright, if you say so."

"It's true," She said.

"Alright, alright, I believe you."

"Good," She said

Tempest came back out with the rest of the antidotes. "Those things are amazing." She said referring to the room.

"Thank you," He said swigging the antidotes

"You're welcome, but it was really no trouble." Tempest said with a smile.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Well, now Feliss has an important decision to make." Tempest pointed out.

"I do?" She asked.

"Yeah, and it's going to be about as close to impossible as it could get, but luckily neither choice has to be permanent." Tempest said hesitant to ask.

"What choice?" She asked.

Tempest gulped, "I have a company to run, I can't stay here but you could still stay here with your dad and your snake, or you could go back with Adam and I."

"Oh, yeah right," She said awkwardly.

"You don't have to choose right away though you can have some time to think it over." Tempest added.

"I guess so, but first can we get rid of that woman?" She asked. They all nodded. "Good," She said

"We're talking about your mother right?" Tempest double-checked.

"Yes," She said

"Killing or relocating?" Tempest asked.

"Relocating," Feliss said.

"Alright, then you'd probably be best at it." She admitted.

"I want you to come with me," She said.

"Alright, I will." Tempest said with a smile.

"Good shall we?" She asked offering her arm.

Tempest took her arm. "We shall."

* * *

They blurred off and found Mrs. Daniels in a spa like room "Hello, Kathrine." Feliss hissed icily getting her mother's attention.

"Oh, it's you at least you brought an actual girl with you," She said coldly

Feliss blood ran cold and she immediately jumped to the point. "I know you have been drugging my dad. He knows too now."

"What!?" She said.

"The boy I came with ran a blood scan on him. The jig is up so I suggest you get the hell out of here and never return or I swear I will MAKE you." Feliss hissed.

"Please you can't touch me," She said

"And what makes you think that?" Feliss asked, eyes narrowed.

"Your father will protect me some of those drugs have no antidote." She said

"They all do." Tempest corrected in a hiss. "You just need a complete mastery knowledge of poisons and toxins, some of which I had discovered the antidote for myself."

"You little brat!" She hissed.

Tempest glared icily. "You BETTER have been talking to me."

"I was, but the term applies to you both," She said.

"Don't talk to her like that." They both said defensively at the same time.

"Aw you have a friend," She sneered.

Feliss blurred so that she was right up in her mother's face surprising her since she was unaware of these powers her daughter now possess. "We're wasting time."

"Yeah let's get the trash out of here," Tempest said. Feliss picked her mother up causing her to flail like crazy trying to get out but to no avail what so ever.

"Where to? Mexico's desert or Mt. Everest?" Feliss asked Tempest

"Isn't Mt. Everest in Nepal? You can't get their by land." Tempest said then smirked. "We could get there by teleporter though. Then we'd make absolutely certain that we'd NEVER see her again."

"Oh what a great idea," She said. Tempest smirked wildly as she pulled out her teleporter.

"Hold on," She said typing the coordinates

Kathrine was still flailing so Feliss flicked her forehead. "Would you stop that? It's really annoying and won't make a difference."

"Put me down!" She said.

"Now, why would I want to do that? What would you do if I don't?" Feliss asked.

"You can't do this!" She said

Feliss shook her head. "I can and WILL." She growled, but could not get away. "Are you done yet?" Feliss asked Tempest impatiently.

"Yeah lets go," She said.

* * *

With the push of a button, the three of them were at the top of the world.

"Ah, amazing!" Tempest said

"I know right?" Feliss said setting her mother down. "Now, say goodbye to the female dog."

"You can't leave me here without any oxygen I'll run out soon," She said.

"Not my problem." Feliss said before her and Tempest disappeared back to the manor.

* * *

They appeared with lots of snow, beside Adam "Where did you guys take her?" Adam asked noticing the snow.

"The top of the world." Feliss said simply.

"Antarctica?" Adam asked

"No, but that does sound like a good idea as well." Feliss said after some thought. "The summit of Mt. Everest."

"There is very little oxygen there," Adam said.

"She pointed that out, too. Your point?" Feliss asked.

"I thought you said you were just going to relocate her not kill her. She'll die up there for sure." Adam pointed out.

"She deserves it," She said

Adam sighed, "Alright, no argument there."

"Good," They said. Mr. Daniels wasn't sure what he thought of that.

"Daddy?" Feliss asked.

He gulped. "Are you sure she had to die?"

"Well we can go get her if you want? She has about five minutes left," Tempest said

He hesitated looking over at his daughter. "No, Felicity is right, she deserves it."

"Alright were good," Tempest said.

"So, what now?" Mark asked.

"You move on," Adam said.

Mark sighed, "Right, I need to just move on."

"Good," Feliss said happily.

"What about your own decision?" He asked his daughter.

"I'm not sure," Feliss sighed.

"How about you just go back and forth often?" He suggested. "Then you could spend plenty of time with both."

"That could work," She said.

"But it's still your decision." Tempest repeated. "The last thing I want is to take you away from your family for any amount of time if it's not what you want."

"I think that's what I'll do," She said.

"Alright, then." Tempest said with a smile.

"I want to stay here tonight," She said.

Tempest nodded in complete understanding before giving her best friend a hug. "Alright, then I'll see you when I see you."

"Be careful you two," She said hugging her back.

"We will." Adam promised.

"Good," She said hugging him too.

"Well, we have to go though." Tempest said disappointed.

"I understand," She said.

Adam pulled out his teleporter knowing that the DEI ones make him dizzy. "Tell us everything when you get back, okay?"

"I will," She said.

"Bye, Feliss." Tempest said as Adam typed in the coordinates.

"Bye Tempest," She said.

"What about me?" Adam said in mock offence.

"Bye Adam," She chuckled.

"Bye, Felicity." He said before taking himself and his girlfriend off.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and we'll see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk for her awesome editing job and being mt co author! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Adam and Tempest arrived back at base. "So, now it just us what do we do?" Adam asked.

Before Tempest could say anything, a noise came that indicated that First Dimension Felicity was trying to reach them… well… Vanessa. "Perfect timing. I'll get it." She said before heading over and answering.

"Hey Felicity." She said excitedly in Vanessa's voice while pulling up her location.

"Hey Vanessa, I 'm bored," She said.

"I feel ya, did you have any luck with… her." Tempest asked hissing the 'her' like her sister would.

"Dang, she is tricky," Felicity said.

"What happened?" Tempest asked sounding worried.

"She got Isabella and that other Adam caught,"

"That little bitch." Tempest said angrily… it felt weird calling herself a bitch.

"I know!" Felicity growled

"We need a new plan then, we can't just let get away with this." Tempest growled going pale.

"I know, but I have not thought of one yet," She said.

"Neither can I but we'll think of a foolproof one in no time and that bitch won't even see it coming."

"You let me know when you do," Tempest said.

"Of course, I will." Felicity said in a duh! voice.

"Good," Tempest said smirking.

"Why wouldn't I?" Felicity asked heading out of her office to get something sending Tempest immediately to work.

"You just seem so on edge lately," Tempest said finding where she was.

"I don't know, something's just felt… off recently." Felicity commented in uncertainty.

"Really what is it?" Tempest asked having almost broken through.

Felicity sighed, "I don't know really."

"Maybe you're imagining it," Tempest said picking from the poisons

"I guess you're right, everything's going to be just fine."

"Yeah, so calm down and get a snack," Tempest said trying to decide between poisons

"Alright, thanks, Vanessa."

Adam walked over to the list with a smirk. "Which one was used on Katie?" He asked to where Tempest can hear but Felicity wont. She pointed to one that was highlighted in purple "Then use that one." Adam said quietly. She nodded asking him to push the button since this meant more to him than her Adam pushed the button releasing the gas. "That makes three crazy bitches dead in one day."

Felicity had just entered the kitchen when the gas came in.

Though she knew exactly what was happening, there was nothing she could do; she was automatically locked in after all. Basically, the gas gets into your blood stream but it's extremely acidic and dissolves the vessels causing her to bleed to death so much that it has to get out through any hole it can. The speed isn't particularly fast or slow but it feels like forever and is **EXTREMELY** agonizing... unfortunately **EXACTLY** like Katie died. She started to scream and tried to get to the cabinet of antidotes but do to the design, they wouldn't open either.

Tempest turned off the voice changer and said before it was too late for her to hear it. "By the way, Vanessa died this morning."

"You!" She gasped before collapsing.

Tempest smirked ear to ear taking off the comm. "Happy now?"

"Yes I am," Adam said holding her close

"Now we can make the company good." Tempest validated.

"Yeah we can," Adam said

"It's a good thing I have you then." Tempest said lovingly. "Not to mention everyone else."

"Yeah, but now she's gone what do we do?" Adam asked kissing her lightly

"We should probably let the others back at the lake and Feliss know." Tempest reminded.

"Yeah, but...okay," Adam said after a pause.

"Should we go back to the lake and tell them in person?" Tempest asked.

"I guess, but I also say we should celebrate," Adam said

"What kind of celebrate?" Tempest asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like you and I should celebrate the success," Adam shrugged.

"Ok, as long as you don't mean..." Tempest trailed off... she's not ready for that yet.

"Oh no, no" Adam said.

"Good, then yes, we definitely should."

"How though?" Adam asked

Tempest thought about it. "I have no idea what so ever."

"I saw we go back before the bon fire and camp out," Adam said

Tempest smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me, wanna take your teleporter?"

"Yes," Adam said quickly.

Tempest chuckled, "Well, okay then."

"Ready?" Adam asked

Tempest nodded, "Ready." Adam pulled her close to him and punched in the coordinates.

* * *

He pushed a button and they appeared back in the RV. Where they found Isabella cooking dinner "Hey, Isa." Adam said getting her attention.

She jumped, "Jeez, what are you two doing here?" She asked catching her breath

"Well, something came up that really needs and makes time for a celebration." Tempest said rocking back and forth.

"What?" Isabella asked

"I had managed to trick First Dimension Felicity into the kitchen and Adam gassed her with the same gas she used on Katie. She's dead." Tempest said happily.

Isabella smiled in a sort of vengeful way, "she really is dead?" Isabella asked. Tempest and Adam both nodded happily.

"That's great news!" Isabella said.

"What about her adoptive father though?" Isabella asked knowing he'll probably be very mad.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Adam said

"By the way, we also got the good Feliss back to her parents." Tempest said happy for her friend.

"That's great too," Isabella said.

"You've heard of Kathrine and Mark Daniels, right?" Adam asked his sister.

"The financial backing of Firestorm?" She asked

Adam nodded, "Those are the ones, and they're also her parents."

"No way," She said.

"Yes way, I had run a blood test on her. He was delighted to be reunited with her... she slammed the door in our faces." Adam explained.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

Tempest explained the situation with Kathrine and what they had done with her.

"That poor mountain you littered on it!" Isabella said

"I know but we didn't know what else to do with her." Tempest said feeling sorry.

"Well nothing we can do about it now," Isabella said.

"Yeah, at least she's gone now, so is Felicity, and so is my older sister."

"So everything is okay?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, and now we can make my company good after the celebration."

"That'll be fun!" Isabella said.

"I must say though, this is the most successful day I've seen or even heard of." Adam commented.

"Yeah it's been a great day!" Tempest said.

"The others will certainly be happy about both of the news." Isabella said finishing up with making dinner.

"I hope so and I did it all in a bikini," Tempest said.

"I'm surprised you didn't freeze to death up there." Adam pointed out.

"I was not up there for long," She shrugged.

"Still, it's **REALLY** cold up there."

"True," Adam said

"You gonna go tell the others?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," Adam said excitedly.

Tempest smiled ear to ear taking his hand, "Then let's go do that."

"After you M' Lady," Adam said.

"If you insist." Tempest said leading him out of the RV.

"Hey your back!" James said.

"Yeah, and we've got great news!" Tempest said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, can you help gather everyone?" Tempest asked him since not everyone was right there.

"Sure give me ten minutes," He said.

In about ten minutes, everyone was gathered in front of the RV. "So, we have some great news," Adam said.

"What is it?" James getting impatient.

"First Dimension Felicity's dead." Tempest said with a large smirk. "Adam killed her with the same gas Katie died from." They all cheered especially the former Fireside Girls

Once it settled down, Tempest told them about the thing with the other Felicity.

"Wow! What a great day!" Candace said.

"I know right!" Adam said.

"Yeah, but now what?' James asked.

"Now we celebrate, then we make my company good." Tempest said.

"Sounds good to me!" Adam said.

Tempest wrapped her arm around him. "Good."

"I get to spend time with you of course it's good," Adam said.

"So, isn't dinner ready?" She asked.

"Yeah we're having steaks!" Isabella said.

"Then lets go have steaks." Adam said simply.

"That sounds great!" She said. Adam picked Tempest up and carried her back over.

"Do you like being carried?" Isabella asked her

Tempest nodded. "When it's by Adam, I do."

"Okay well how do you like your steak?" She asked.

"Medium rare, please." Tempest requested.

"Same," Adam requested.

"Got it." Isabella said having already gotten everyone else's.

"Thank you," Tempest said taking both steaks.

"No problem." Isabella said. "See you at the campfire!"

"See you there!" Tempest said still in Adam's arms.

"Alright close to or far from the fire?" Adam asked

"Close." Tempest answered. Adam sat near the fire and pulled her against him Tempest snuggled against him. "I really do love you, Adam."

Adam was surprised, but happy, "You really love me?" He asked. Tempest nodded with a smile. "I love you too, Tempest." He said smiling.

"I'm never going to leave you, Adam." Tempest said taking a bite of her steak as her eyes begun to droop.

"Good I don't want yu too," Adam said as James brought the self assembling tents out

"And you'd never leave me?"

"Not a chance," Adam said kissing her forehead

"Even if I were to go back to never showering again?" Tempest asked seriously.

"Yes even if you went back to not showering, why were you going to?" He asked looking down at her

Tempest shugged. "I don't know it's just, everyone just keeps staring at me, and it's kind of unsettling."

"I can understand why you would not like that, but remember you do have a company to run, and at some point you may have to have a press confrence to udress the changes," Adam said.

"Well, I guess that's true."

"Yeah, but after that if you don't want to shower anymore I won't leave you," Adam said gently running his fingers through her hair

Tempest closed her eyes as his fingers went through her hair but thought about the first time he tried. That would certainly be a downside to that idea.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked he could tell something was on her mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, somethings got you thinking, what is it?" Adam asked.

"I was just thinking about how when I was all dirty you weren't able to do this." She said motioning to his hand in her hair.

"Oh, yeah," Adam said remembering that moment.

"Yeah, that really hurt." Tempest said with a slight frown wondering if it made it not worth it.

"Well, I think right now most people stare because you've been in a bikini all day," Adam said smiling

"Oh, right?" Tempest said turning red.

"I stare because I am amazed that I got you," Adam said.

"I don't mind you staring." She said coming in closer. "It's everyone else that's the problem."

"Well what do you want to do then?" He asked.

"About this or in general?" Tempest asked.

"About the staring?" Adam asked.

Tempest thought about it. "I'm not sure yet."

"We'll figure out something," Adam said.

"I trust that." Tempest said with a yawn. "I trust you." Adam kissed her lips lightly as he carried her to one of the tents. "Thanks, Adam."

"No problem," He said lying beside her.

Tempest closed her eyes going to sleep. The antidote can't take affect soon enough. Adam starred down at her lovingly before getting up and going back out to the camp fire.

* * *

"She fell asleep?" Isabella asked once she got there.

"Yeah," Adam said looking into the fire.

"About how long will it take for her to get better?" She asked.

"By tomorrow if she sleeps all night," Adam said then he looked at her. "I have an odd request for you," Adam said.

"What's that?" Isabella asked.

"Can you teach Tempest to live with her cuteness and maybe even use it to her advantage?" Adam asked.

"That sounds kind of mean, Bro." Isabella said bluntly. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"We both know you do both extremly well, and I just want her to be happy, but she's not with all the staring," Adam said.

"But what's wrong with if she just doens't be the traditional kind of cute. She was happy the way she was." Isabella reminded. "I could but why won't you just let her decide for herself?"

"Your right, I was just trying to help and neither of us know what to do, I would like her no matter what," Adam sighed.

"I can understand that you want to help but this is neither of our decisions."

"I know, but what am I supposed to do?" Adam sighed.

"Nothing, just let her think about it." Isabella suggested.

"Okay," Adam sighed going back to his steak.

"It'll be okay." Isabella told him returning to her own.

"I hope so," Adam said. Isabella looked down thinking about how wrong they both were with Felicity. "Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"What if we're wrong? What if she actually isn't the right choice?" Isabella asked in barely a breath. "Like Felicity wasn't."

"I don't think she is," Adam said.

"Did you think Felicity was?" Isabella asked seriously.

"Yes I did," Adam said hesitantly.

"Then how can you be so certain with Tempest?" Isabella asked.

"Are you trying to make me not trust her?" Adam asked.

"No, I'm just kind of worried." Isabella said not looking up.

"So what do I do I feel like she's the right one," Adam said

"Just… keep an eye on her. Trust but verify." Isabella told him.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Still trust her, just be carefull and keep a close eye on her." Isabella said nervious for his safty.

"Forever?" Adam asked.

"Probably not forever." Isabella said with a shrug.

"Then when?' Adam asked. Isabella didn't have an answer to that.

"Exactly" Adam sighed tossing his paper plate in the fire.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Isabella said guiltily.

"It's okay it's just I can't mistrust all the other girls in my life," Adam said.

"I know, but sometimes, even if they're not evil," Isabella's eyes drifted to Phineas with a sigh. "things just don't work out."

"Isabella what happened?" Adam asked.

Isabella looked back down looking like she was about to cry. "It just feels like he's so grained into his projects that he never has anytime for me outside of them. I've tried talking to him about it but it didn't make a difference, I'm pretty sure he didn't even hear a word I said."

Adam pulled her into a hug. "Isabella I'm so sorry do you want me to talk to him?"

Isabella nodded not really caring which kind of talk. "Yes please."

"Okay I will, peaceful or not peaceful?" Adam asked.

Isabella hesitated, "Peaceful to start off but not peaceful if he won't listen.'

"Okay, watch Tempest for me?" Adam asked.

"I will." Isabella promised letting him go and wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Bro."

"It's my pleasure sis," Adam said stretching and heading over to Phineas' tent. Isabella gave a small smile and headed over to Tempest's tent.

* * *

"Phineas!" Adam called out

Phineas turned to him cluelessly. "Hey Adam."

"Hey can we talk?" Adam asked.

"Sure, what's going on?" Phineas asked but predicably and annoyingly turned back to what he was working on which he said it.

"It's about Isabella," Adam said.

Phineas nodded but didn't turn around. "Alright, what abot her?"

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Adam said.

Phineas hesitated but turned to him. "Alright, what about Isabella?"

"You are ignoring her," Adam said.

Phineas looked confused, "How am I ignoring her?"

"You have not been spending time with her," Adam said.

"What? Yes, I have." Phineas said defensively.

"It's true you never talk to her," Adam said.

"I talk to her all the time." Phineas said in denial.

"Really she just talked to you about something an hour ago what was it?" Adam asked.

After a while of thought, Phineas looked down guiltily. "Oh my god, you're right."

"Good now you are going to go apologize to my sister," Adam said in a no arguments voice

"I will right now, where is she?" Phineas asked, something a good boyfriend would know.

Adam sighed, "Over by the fire," He said.

Phineas started to leave the tent leaving his project on the counter when he turned back to Adam. "I'm dismissed, right?"

"Yes for now," Adam said. Phineas nodded and headed out to find Isabella.

"It's not going to work," Adam sighed following him

"I have to at least try though." Phineas said, his walk speeding up.

"I know," Adam said staying at his same walking speed enjoying the night air.

* * *

Phineas found her and went up to her preparing for the worst.

"Hey Izzy," He said carefully.

Isabella turned to him with a slight gulp in effort to keep herself under control. Especially with Adam's potentially villainous (in her mind) sleeping girlfriend right in front to her. "Hello Phineas."

"I wanted to talk to you," He said carefully.

"What is it, then?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, I have been ignoring you and not spending enough time with you," He said

"And you think that's going to make things okay?" Isabella asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I was sort of hoping," Phineas said and Adam sighed an placed his head in his hands as Isabella's eyes narrowed more.

"Do you even have any idea how much you hurt me because of that? Especially since when I tried to talk to you about it you didn't even listen to a word I said."

"Izzy, I'm sorry I know I should have listened," Phineas tried.

"How can I know that anything will change though?" Isabella asked, he eyes still narrowed.

"I'll try Izzy I really will," Phineas said

Isabella sighed, "I just, don't know I can trust you on that."

"What are you saying?" He asked

Isabella took a deep breath… she never thought she'd say these words. "I'm sorry, Phineas. I just can't take the hurt anymore when there's nothing to make it worth it. So, as difficult as it is to say… I'm breaking up with you."

Phineas looked down sadly, "I see okay I'm sorry," He said He turned around sulked back to his tent without another word on either side but once he got there, he started crying.

Adam alerted Ferb to what happened then went to comfort Isabella Ferb looked worried and went to comfort his brother. Hoping that Adam won't get mad at Phineas knowing how terrifying he gets when he's mad.

* * *

He found Phineas still sniffling as he worked on his project

Ferb went up to him and said gently. "Hey Phin, Adam had told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"I think I'll be okay," Phineas said.

"You sure?" He asked worriedly sitting next to him.

"I think so I just need time is all," Phineas said.

Ferb nodded, "I understand, just always know that I'm here for you, ok?"

"Okay," Phineas said.

"What are you working on anyways?" Ferb asked.

"Spider cameras," Phineas said

"Want some help with them?" Ferb offered with Phineas nodded with a sniffle.

* * *

"Hey Isa," Adam said standing by her.

Isabella seemed lost, just staring off towards the fire. It didn't seem like anything processed.

"Isa come on talk to me," Adam said hugging her

"I-I can't believe I just did that."

"It's okay Isa," Adam said

Isabella gulped and nodded, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Were you happy in that relationship?" Adam asked

"I was at first but..." Isabella trailed off. "I haven't been for a long while."

"Then yes, you did the right thing," Adam said

"You don't think I was too rough?" She asked.

"No it's never easy a break up," Adam said

Isabella nodded, "I know that."

"It'll get better though," Adam said.

"You're right, and I'll find someone better." She said not taking her eyes off the fire.

"I know you will," Adam said soothingly

Isabella gave a small smile and turned to him. "Thanks, Adam. You really have helped a lot."

"I'm your brother it's my job," He said smiling

"It's not required for you to be so good at it though." Isabella said.

"Thanks," He said

"You're welcome." She said hugging him back.

"I'm always here for you," Adam said

"Good, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You would be there for me if this happened," Adam said

Isabella nodded. "Of course, I would."

"Good to know," Adam said

"Hopefully, I won't have to though."

"I hope not," Adam said

Isabella looked down at Tempest who was still asleep.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked

"She's a poison expert. Katie was gassed to death. She was the one who claimed that Felicity killed her. Tell me that is not suspicious."

"You think Tempest killed her?" Adam asked keeping calm

"Well, it seems kind of obvious. She could have just framed Felicity." Isabella pointed out.

"She could have," Adam said doubtfully

"So you see why I'm worried?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, but I like her," Adam said

"It just seems so dangerous."

"Isa, I trust her." Adam said

Isabella sighed, "I don't."

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Adam, the evidence is right in front of your eyes."

"No, these are just your thoughts," Adam said

"Come on, Adam! She's a poison expert, her word is the only evidence you have that Felicity was the one who killed Katie, and on top of that she's a **DOOFENSHMIRTZ**." Isabella reminded. "How much more obvious can you get?"

"Why are you so convinced of this?" Adam asked

"How are you not?"

"Because I trust her Isa!"

Tempest stirred slightly at the yell but didn't wake up. "Well, excuse me for being worried about your safety." Isabella said.

"You really don't trust her?" Adam asked sadly

Isabella sighed, "No, I don't."

"I'm sorry," Adam said sadly

"It's not your fault."

"Still," Adam sighed

"Just promise me you'll be careful?" Isabella asked.

"I promise I will if you promise you will try to get to know her," Adam said

Isabella nodded. "I will."

"Deal," Adam said.

* * *

**A/N: Aw siblings always there when you need them. Leave a review! We'll see you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Normally this is the the time where I try to be funny. Today however I have to serious here. Earlier today my close friend Lee (or SkyeElf as most know her.) lost her brother. We both want to send our thoughts and prayers to her and her family during this very difficult time. We hope you all send your thoughts and prayers to her as well. **

**Thank you**

* * *

Chapter 13

Tempest woke up the next morning feeling **AMAZING**. After almost a year it was incredible to actually feel rested for once.

She found Adam resting beside her looking very peaceful.

Not wanting to wake him up, she smiled widely and snuggled up into him.

Her smile only grew as he subconsciously pulled her against him.

In previous cases, she would have fallen right back to sleep but for now, she was perfectly content just laying here in her arms.

About twenty minutes later Adam began to wake up.

"Good morning." She whispered, her huge smile never faltering.

"Good morning," He said looking at her huge smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"AMAZING! I feel so alert and rested and ready to take on the company!" Tempest said ecstatically.

"Good you sound excited," Adam said liking this new side to Tempest.

Tempest got up going around crazily similar to Hammy from Over the Hedge. "I don't think I've ever felt so energized not even before the accident come on get up." She said rapidly trying to pull him up.

Adam smirked okay I'm going," Adam said standing up.

"What are we going to do today are we going to make my company good if so then I'm READY bring it on!" She said way too crazy for her own good.

"Calm down, Tempest," Adam said

"Calm down how could I calm down why would I want to I've never felt so alive!"

"Just try and calm down a little," Adam tried.

Rather than calm down however she tackled him and kissed him **VERY** passionately.

Despite how hyperactive Tempest was and being tackled like that Adam did not even hesitate to kiss her back.

"Sorry, I have wanted to do this since I woke up," She said between kisses.

"No complaints." He said in between kisses wrapping his arms around the petite Doofenshmirtz.

"Alright we should stop before we lose control," She said pulling away, but still laying on top of him.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I mean that for now at least, I'm protecting my v-card."

"Oh right, okay, but you need to get off me first." Adam said

Tempest's smiled didn't falter a millimeter as she got off then helped him up.

"Lets go!" She said pulling him out of their tent.

Adam half walked, half was dragged out have no idea where they were going but none the heart to ask.

"Ah, fresh air," Tempest said spinning in a circle happily.

She span faster and faster till she gave herself a whiplash and falling to the ground but she immediately got back up. The problem with the sudden acceleration of ATP production her body didn't really know what to do with it basically giving herself the ultimate sugar high despite having not eaten or drank anything sugary all day yesterday.

"Tempest are you sure you are alright?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm great never been better!" She said skipping back over to him.

"It's just… you seem a little…" Adam trailed off trying to think of the right word here.

"A little what come on hurry up and say something!" She said very quickly.

"…Hyperactive." He said finding it the only fitting word that wasn't an insult, crazy was more like it.

"Oh, sorry maybe I need a drink of water!" She said

Adam was going to get her one but she was already off.

"She is so hyper," He muttered going after her.

Tempest came back with a half-full class of water, but she had not driken a drop she had spilt it all over.

"Did that help?" Adam asked.

"Did you run over here?" Adam asked

"Yeah wait where'd my water go?" Tempest asked confused.

Adam pointed to the trail of water behind her.

Tempest looked behind her and turned deep red, "Ops."

"Yeah, let me get it okay?" Adam asked

Tempest nodded, "Ok!"

"Okay," Adam said just as he was leaving she jumped on his back.

"Piggy back ride!" She said happily.

Adam was taken by surprise but decided to just go with it.

"I feel great!"

Adam chuckled, "I know, you keep saying that."

"Yeah because it's true!"

"Alright, then here drink this," Adam said handing her the water

Still on his back, Tempest chugged down the water.

"Better?" Adam asked

"How could I be better I was already perfect." Tempest asked.

"I mean calmer?" Adam asked

"A little bit." Tempest said but she was still talking really fast.

"No you aren't," Adam sighed.

"I guess maybe not but can you really blame me I feel so alive!" Tempest said jumping off of Adam's back.

She did a perfect back flip and landed gracefully.

Adam was unsure of what else to do.

"So do you want to go back to base after Isabella wakes up?" Adam asked.

Tempest nodded violently. "Yes please."

"Okay, well want to swim until then?" Adam asked

Tempest looked **WAY** too excited, "YEAH!"

She ran over and jumped into the lake.

Adam sighed, "Figures." He said before going after her.

"You are so slow today," She said

"Well, by comparison."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Compared to you right now, everyone's slow."

"Oh yeah right!" She said still smiling.

"Think it will wear off." Adam asked.

"Maybe around mid afternoon," She said swimming around him

_'Hopefully.'_ Adam thought but said, "Oh, ok."

"Good now swim with me she said pulling him deeper in

Adam didn't resist and they both had a lot of fun swimming together.

* * *

Isabella woke up as they were getting out.

"Alright lets go!" Tempest said quickly grabbing Adam's arm.

"Where to?" Adam asked not seeing Isabella

"DISNEYLAND!"

"Right sorry, but we need to get mom," Adam said

Tempest nodded, "Where is she?!" She asked looking around frantically.

"In the RV," Isabella said

Tempest grabbed both siblings and half-dragged them there.

"What is up with her?" Isabella asked

"She's kind of on a sugar-free sugar-high." Adam answered.

"Oh, well that's interesting," Isabella said

"It should wear off." Adam told her.

"When?"

"She said mid-afternoon."

"This side of her is awesome!"

They stopped at the RV.

* * *

Tempest started to knock rapidly

"Come in." Vivian's voice said.

"Hi! Mrs. Garcia Shapiro!" Tempest said

"Um… hello… do I know you?" Vivian asked awkwardly.

"Yes you met me the other day," Tempest said quickly

She looked in the girls crazed eyes then her's widened. "Tempest?"

"Yeah that's me!" She said quickly

"You look so clean though."

"I showered now I'm all clean and pretty!" Tempest said with a spin.

"Yes, I would say you do," She asked

"Thanks everyone says I look beautiful but Adam always did ever when I was all poor and dirty!" Tempest said quickly.

"That's because he loves you," Vivian said

"Yeah and I love him!" Tempest said quickly squeezing him into a hug.

"Good," Vivian said smiling

"Also" Tempest quickly explained the thing about what's now her company.

"That is incredible news!" Vivian said

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Tempest said positively jittery.

"Did you eat a lot of sugar recently?" Vivian asked

Tempest shook her head vigorously. "None at all why?!"

"You are so hyper," She said.

Tempest explained what I already had to you guys just **WAY** too fast.

"Okay..." Vivian said after a pause.

"It should wear off by mid afternoon though!"

"Alright then," Vivian shrugged.

"Can we head back to Disneyland now?!" Tempest asked Adam.

"Yes Tempest," Adam siad

"Then lets go!"

"Okay everyone link arms," Adam ordered. Everyone did.

Adam hit the teleport button.

They appeared right in front of the Matterhorn.

"The matterhorn?" Isabella asked

"Yeah the base is underneath the ride." Tempest said quickly but luckily but as loud as she was talking.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

Tempest shrugged, "Someone in my family must have had good taste in something where as they were completely useless in everything else."

"Probably your mom," Isabella reasoned.

Tempest realized that she has no idea what idiot married her father and was willing to reproduce **THREE** times. "Who is my mother anyways?" She asked Adam.

"Charlene Doofenshmertz," Adam said.

"Never heard of her what exactly happened to her?" Tempest asked quickly.

"She lives in Texas happily estranged from Vanessa and divorced from your dad," Adam said

"Well at least she's still living." Tempest said notably slower sounding relieved.

"Yeah, she is. Did you want to go see her?" Adam asked

"Yeah probably tomorrow though once I have calmed down."

"You seem to be calm now," Adam said

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Just you and me?" He offered.

"Okay, but then what about your mom and sister?"

"I think that after we get them inside they'll get dressed and enjoy the theme park," Adam said

"Alright, come on guys." Tempest said leading them to the entrance.

She opened it and let them in ahead of her.

"Welcome to my building!" Tempest announced as they went in. "Well, one of many."

"This is incredible!" Vivian said

"I know right? **A LOT** better than the rusty old abandon RV I grew up in." Tempest said. "Now pretty much everything in my life has changed."

"For the better right?" Vivian asked

"Yeah, for the better." She said linking arms with Adam.

Vivian smiled she liked this girl she had everything needed to keep her son in line.

Tempest smiled back at Vivian, "You're ok with the fact that I'm a Doofenshmirtz, too?"

"Of course I am you make my son happy," She said

"Yeah, she's good at that." Adam said pulling Tempest in closer against him.

"Then I really could not care less who your family is or what you look or live like," Vivian said

"Thank you, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." Tempest said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure Tempest she said hugging her briefly like she would either of her children

Tempest explained where the basics are in the base.

"So yeah that's everything!' She said.

Tempest turned to Adam. "Can we go now then?"

"Yeah, I guess, but we should change out of the swimsuits first," Adam said

Tempest looked down wondering how she kept forgetting about that. "Oh, right."

"Yeah. I'll go shower and change and meet you back here?"

Tempest nodded, "Yeah." She said before giving him a quick kiss and heading off.

Adam headed off as well

A short while later, they both returned in acceptable clothing.

"Okay, now we can go," Adam said.

Tempest linked arms with him.

"You two enjoy the park we'll be back," Adam said to his mother and sister.

"We will, good luck with your mom, Tempest." Isabella said.

"Thanks Isabella," She said nervously as they teleported away.

* * *

They appeared in front of Charlene's property out in Texas. "Are you sure she'll react ok? I mean she's been avoid are family for years and rightfully so. What if she freaks out in a bad way?" Tempest asked nervously as she stared at her mother's house.

"I'll be right here, just in case," Adam said

Tempest nodded, "Alright then, I trust you."

"Okay, come one then," He said leading her forward.

Once they got to the front door, Tempest forced her hand to ring the doorbell.

After a few moment a women with brown hair and green eyes answered smiling.

"Hello, how can I help you both?"

Tempest swallowed the lump in her throat. "Are you Charlene Doofenshmirtz?"

"Yes I am, why?" She asked.

"Well, my name's Tempest Doofenshmirtz, I'm your daughter." Tempest said preparing for the worst.

"If this is a joke it's not funny! My ex-husband told me our youngest daughter died in a car crash," She said glaring at them.

"It isn't, I didn't even know anything about my family before Adam here," She motioned to Adam nervously. "ran a blood test to find out and it's true."

Tempest is it really you?"

Tempest nodded gently, "It's is, Mom."

She was swept up in a hug almost instantly.

She didn't even hesitate to return it. "We're the only members of the Doofenshmirtz family left though, everyone else is dead." She informed looking down still sad over one particular member.

"They are?" She asked.

Tempest nodded slowly, "All of them."

"What happened?" She asked

"Varies by the person, most had someone specifically set out to kill them because they were evil. Adam killed dad, Felicity killed Vanessa," Tempest gulped. "James and Adyson 1 killed Gale."

"You killed my evil ex-husband?"

"Yeah," Adam said though slightly hesitant. "about six months ago."

"What happened?" She asked.

Though it was rough, Adam explained that day to her.

"So he could have walked away?" She asked.

"We made sure, everything that happened to him was his own fault."

"Then you are not a bad person," She said.

Adam gave a small smile. "Thank you, that really means a lot."

"One more thing though, Adam and I are, kind of a couple." Tempest told her mom unsure of what she'll think.

"Oh are you know?" She asked suddenly sizing Adam up trying to decide if he was right for her daughter.

"Yeah, for about three days now." Tempest said and noticed the way her mom was looking at him. "You're not going to find anything wrong with him, Mom. He's really nice and helpful and respects me and my wishes."

"Your sure he is not just using you?" She asked in a parental worry voice.

"I'm sure, 'cause when we started dating I had nothing for him to use me for." Tempest said confidently.

"Explain please," She asked.

Tempest explained what she was like then unsure what she'd say about her personal choice on not bathing.

"He really kissed you while you were like that?" She asked

Tempest nodded, "Everyone seems to ask that."

"It is surprising, most people are shallow," She said

"Well, I'm not." Adam said pulling her in.

"Good, well why not come in you two?" She asked.

Tempest smiled, "We'd love to." Charlene stepped out of the way and Adam and Tempest stepped in taking a look around.

It was a nice home with sky blue walls and wooden floors.

"Nice place, Mom." Tempest complemented.

"Thank you I like it," She said

"I do, too." Adam said looking around.

"It's cozy," She said

"You guys hungry?" She asked.

Both their stomach's growled.

"I'll take that as a yes, follow me, I'll find you guys something to eat." Charlene said heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay," They said together.

They got to the kitchen, "Anything in particular you guys are craving?"

"Chicken!" Adam said.

"Alright, I think I have some chicken." She said before finding it and pulling it out.

"I can cook if you want," Adam offered

"It's fine, unless you really want to." She said knowing that some people simply love to cook. Like Adam, or myself.

Or your co-author. "I can do it!" Adam said excitedly.

Charlene stepped back. "Alright, knock yourself out."

"Thank you," He said sprinting into the kitchen.

"He LOVES cooking." Tempest told her mom with a smile. "Can I help though?" She called out to Adam.

"If you want to," Adam said.

Tempest sprinted in with him.

"You too?" She asked.

Tempest nodded, "Of course."

"I'll leave you both to it," She said.

A few minutes later, they had delicious chicken dishes lined up.

"You two are good," She said.

"Thank you." They both said.

"My pleasure," She said.

Tempest sat down at the table with her plate. "So Mom, do you just live on your own out here?"

"Yes, I do it gets very boring," She said.

"I can imagine." Tempest said thinking about when it was just her and Gale… but at least she had him then.

""Well what can I do? I had a madman after me," She said.

Tempest nodded, "I totally understand, but there isn't anymore… unless there's someone else that you're talking about."

"No it was your father," She sighed.

"Then you have nothing to worry about now. He's undeniably dead." Adam reminded her.

"That is a relief, but where would I go?" She asked.

"You could come with us to the company, we've been staying in the base hidden underneath Disneyworld," Tempest offered, "we're even gonna try and make the company good instead of evil."

"We could use adult help," Adam said

"I don't think I'd be much help." Charlene said un-confidentially.

"I think you would," Adam said.

"Well… I guess I could try." She said though slightly hesitant.

"Please mom?" Tempest asked.

She looked over at her daughter and after slight hesitation she said, "Alright, I'll try."

"Yay!" Tempest said hugging her.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Charlene asked.

"Get anything you want to take from here first," Adam said.

* * *

"Alright." She said going to grab a few things.

"Tempest come here please," She called.

Tempest came over, "Yes, Mom?"

"Do you actually know when your birthday is?" She asked.

"Well, no, actually." Tempest said awkwardly looking down.

"Well then let me help you there first it's September 10th," She said digging for something.

Tempest was surprised, "Isn't that today?"

"Yes, yes it is and as such I have something for you," She said pulling out a velvet black box and handing it to her.

She took it carefully.

Tempest opened the box and her jaw dropped, inside was a bracelet with two rows of sapphires. "How did you even have this if you thought i was dead up until we got here?"

"I was going to give it to you anyway years ago and then well you know..." She trailed off.

"Well, better late than never but I don't really need it you know." Tempest said but put the bracelet on anyways.

"I know, but I wanted you to have it," She said

"Thank you, Mom." Tempest said hugging her with a smile.

"Your welcome sweaty," She said hugging her back.

"Anything else you needed to talk to me about?" Tempest double checked.

"Yes you and Adam, haven't..." She trailed off.

Tempest gulped, "Haven't what?"

"Gone to that next level?" SHe asked awkwardly

"Oh, that, no I swear we haven't." Tempest swore honestly.

"Oh good, but you have thought about it," She said seeing the look on her daughters face.

"Well… a little bit but I won't, I don't want to risk getting pregnant until I actually plan on it." Tempest reassured.

"That's my girl you wait until your ready," She said smiling.

Tempest nodded, "I will, and I had already talked with Adam and he respects it."

"Good, he had better," She said protectively.

"Anything else?" Tempest asked patiently.

"Do you love him?"

Tempest nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Your sure?" She asked.

"More than I've ever been about anything." Tempest told her.

"Then I will have to continue to judge him," She said

"Alright, but I'm still sure you won't find anything wrong." Tempest said confidently.

"Good," She said

"Should we go back to him?" Tempest asked.

"Yes, I have everything," She said pulling out a duffle bag

They headed back into the kitchen where Adam was waiting.

"Ready?" He asked

Charlene nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good then lets go," Adam said offering out his arms.

Tempest took it unhesitantly and Charalene took one to though slightly confused.

Adam pulled out his teleporter

* * *

In a matter of milliseconds, they were back at the base.

"Wow that was odd," She said

"Teleporter." Tempest said simply.

"Those are real?" She asked

"Yeah, we both have different versions but mine is faster and makes him dizzy so we use his." Tempest explained.

"Oh, okay" She said

"They really do come in handy." Adam commented.

"I can imagine," SHe said

"So Mom, I'm assuming you've been here before?" Tempest asked.

"I'm not sure by this room," She said.

"Well, we're underneath the Matterhorn in Disneyland." Tempest said figuring that would ring a bell if anything.

"Oh I designed this place!" She said

Tempest smiled, "That's what Adam's sister Isabella guessed. **EXCELLENT** job by the way."

"Glad you like it," She said.

"How could we not?" Adam asked. "It's amazing."

"Some would disagree," She said.

"Dad?" Tempest guessed unable to think of anyone else that could.

"Yeah him, She said

"His opinion doesn't matter." Tempest said flatly.

"I suppose not," She said

"At least everyone in the RIGHT mind knows it's amazing." Tempest added.

"That's better," She said

"That's all that matters." Tempest said with a smile.

"Want to go into the park?" Adam asked

"Sure." Charlene agreed.

"Let's go!" Adam said

They headed out of the base and into the park.

"You guys go one of us has to call Feliss,"

"No, I should probably be the one to call her." Tempest insisted.

"No, you go spend time with your mother," Adam said

"Well, alright." Tempest said slightly hesitant, it not that she didn't want to spend time with her mom but she just wanted to talk to her best and only friend.

"You can still call her later," Adam said.

Tempest nodded, "Well, alright, you gonna tell her about her counterpart I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," Adam said

"Alright, she'll be happy to know that." Tempest said before giving him a quick kiss. "You'll come find us when you're done, right?"

"Of course I will," Adam said

"Alright, bye Adam." She said before heading off with her mom.

"Bye Tempest," He said watching them go.

He pulled out his phone and called Feliss the normal way.

* * *

"Hey Adam!" She said happily

"Hey Feliss, I have great news."

"Really what?" She asked.

Adam made certain that no random passerbys could hear and whispered into the receiver, "I killed your counterpart. Tempest managed to trick her into the kitchen and we gassed her from there."

He heard her jump for joy.

Adam smiled, "We also found Tempest's mother, who's not evil like the rest of their family."

"Equally great!" She said

"We figured as much."

"So now what?" She asked

"Do you have anything interesting from the manor?" Adam asked.

"It's incredible!" She said

Adam smiled, "Glad to hear it. Any highlights?"

"I really got to know my dad!" She said happily

"That's fantastic!" Adam said happy for her.

"Yeah, we are actually out to eat now though," She said

"Alright, then I'll leave you to it. Bye Feliss." Adam dismissed.

"Bye I'll see you guys tomorrow," She said

"See you tomorrow." Adam said before hanging up and heading to find Tempest and Charlene.

* * *

He found them in line for Splash Moutain

"I told you I'd find you guys." Adam said coming up.

"Adam!" Tempest said hugging him.

Adam chuckled returning in. "What? Did you doubt me?"

"No, I just love seeing you," She said

"I love seeing you, too, Tempest." Adam said happily.

"Uh hey love birds the line is moving," Charlene said

They let go blushing and moved on with the line.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review please thank you. We will see you next chapter send your thoughts to SkyeElf.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Adam woke up dazed they had spent the day in Disneyland and he was not sure when he fell asleep.

"Hey Adam." Katie said nearly scaring the crap out of him.

"Whoa wait Katie your dead?" Adam said.

"So? Do you not miss me? I know you have Tempest now but I was a big part of your life for so long." Katie said leaning up on her elbows. "Besides, I have to talk to you about something before you wake up."

"Of course I miss, you. And dreaming would explain a lot. What do you need to talk to me about?" Adam asked.

"It's about Tempest, and what your sister said, about her being evil and the one that killed me." Katie started.

"She wasn't right was she?" Adam asked worried now.

Katie shook her head, "She was wrong and it was important to make that crystal clear. It really was Felicity who killed me. Tempest is a great girl and loves you with all her heart. She's a little timid and won't usually stand up for herself verbally but other than those little flaws she's perfect for you. Don't ever doubt her, okay?"

"Okay, I will never doubt her. Your alright with me moving on?" He asked.

"Of course I am, I hates seeing you sulking around all depressed over me when I first died. You're happy know and that's all that matters."

"I do miss you though," Adam said.

"I know, but you moved on instead of letting it take over your life." Katie reminded. "Felicity may have been evil but she was right on that."

"Okay, I hope where ever you are that you're at least happy," Adam said.

"I am happy, but you need to wake up. Your new girl friend is waiting for you."

"Alright," Adam, said giving her a hug, "Goodbye Katie," Adam said.

* * *

"Goodbye, Adam." Katie said disappearing.

Adam woke in his bed and felt someone shift against him. Looking over her found Tempest still fully clothed and still sleeping soundly.

He smiled thinking about what Katie had told him while he ran his fingers through her hair.

She leaned into his hand even while sleeping.

She woke up smiling a few minutes later. "Good morning, Adam."

"Good morning Tempest, sleep well?"

"Yeah." Tempest said smiling. "Did you?"

"Yeah very well," Adam said smiling

"Unfortunately, as fun as yesterday was, we should really get to work today." Tempest said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah you have to call a press conference," Adam said.

Tempest got out of bed with a stretch. "Do you wanna get a shower first or should I?"

"You can I'll wait," Adam said giving her a quick kiss.

"Alright, I'll be quick." Tempest promised before leaving to the bathroom.

"Okay," Adam said

She blew him a kiss in the doorway before disappearing.

"I love that girl," Adam sighed laying down on his bed.

She came back a short while later nicely cleaned and pressed.

"How do I look?" She asked spinning in front of him.

She was definitely dressed to impress, she had a powder blue skirt suit with a white blouse underneath the powder blue blazer, she had white flats since she can't walk in heals to save her life. Her hair was pulled up into a surprisingly neat bun.

"Wow you look incredible!" Adam said.

"Thank you, I kind of have to look professional today or no one will tak me seriously." Tempest said but it still felt awkward from who she is… or at least was.

"Look professional, but be you," Adam said

Tempest nodded, pulling at the suit awkwardly. "I know, and I will be."

"Good," Adam said hugging her.

"Are you sure the general populous will be willing to look past my family and believe and trust me?" Tempest asked nerviously.

"Yes, I believe they will," Adam said

"What if they don't?" She asked.

"We'll keep doing good until they do," Adam said

"True, you can't deny what you see." Tempest said feeling less nerous.

"Exactly, you can do this and you have me," Adam said.

"Yeah, so don't ever leave." She said hugging him.

"Why would I?" He asked.

Tempest shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Alright then I'll go get ready," Adam said

Tempest gave him a quick kiss. "Alright, I love you, Adam."

"I love you too," Adam said before heading off.

* * *

Once he was gone, Tempest frowned and fiddled with her suit more. She felt so restricted in this.

Someone cleared there throat behind her and she turned to find Isabella at her door in a dark purple skirt suit, white blouse, and dark purple blazer. There was no bow in her hair which hung to her shoulders and was curled at the ends.

"Oh, hey Isabella." Tempest said awkwardly.

"Hey, nervous?" She asked.

"A little, but Adam really helped with that." Tempest said.

"Yeah he's good at that," Isabella said.

"I don't know how he can be so good though, he just always knows the right things to say." Tempest said lovingly. "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to Adam," She said.

"Well, sorry, he just left to get his shower."

"Oh, okay," She said sitting beside Tempest.

"Are you, okay?" Tempest asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I am now," Isabella said

"It just feels like, like you don't really trust me." Tempest said looking down.

"Well to be honest I didn't but now..." Isabella

"What changed?" Tempest asked.

"You, make Adam happy and you have been amazingly nice to us all, and your impossible to hate," She said smiling

"Thank you, Isabella. That really means a lot." Tempest said smiling back.

"I'm glad," Isabella said.

"Let's just hope the civilians will see it the sameway." Tempest said, her smile faltering slightly.

"I'm sure they will," Isabella said giving her a sisterly hug

Tempest returned it, "Besides, Adam, has a plan if they don't.

"Uh oh!" Isabella said

Tempest raised an eyebrow hoping she was simply joking around.

Isabella smiled, "It's a joke he and I have going," She said

"Oh, okay. If you don't mind my asking, what do you need to talk to him about?" Tempest asked.

"I wanted to talk about you and him," She said carefully.

"Good?" Tempest questioned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure everything is okay," She said.

"Well, as far as I know everything's going great." Tempest said with a shrug.

"Good, I worry," Isabella said.

"I understand that perfectly, he is your brother after all." Tempest said looking down at the ground thinking about Gale.

"I worry about you too," She said.

"Why worry about me?" Tempest asked.

"Why not? I care about you too," Isabella said

"But what's there to worry about?" Tempest asked.

"Your both so nervous," Isabella said

"Well, could you really blame us?" Tempest asked. "It's stressful."

"True, but Adam is never nervous," Isabella said

Tempest gulped, "I guess you're right."

"I'm sure you'll be okay," Isabella said

"But why would Adam be nervous?" Tempest asked.

"He's never done this before," She said

"Well… neither have I." Tempest said honestly.

"You two can do it," She said

Tempest smiled lightly. "We can do anything, right?"

"Exactly, especially you guys," She said.

"Yeah, we make a great team don't we?"

"An incredible team," Isabella said.

Adam came in from his shower, "Uh, what are you two doing here, I only have a towel on," Adam said.

They looked embarrassed and left the room for him to get dressed.

"Thank you!" Adam called through the door.

"You're welcome!" Tempest called back.

"That was awkward," Isabella said.

"Well, he walked in on me in just a towel after my first shower, then again I probably should have closed the door." Tempest said blushing. "At least I had the towel on."

"Yeah at the very least," Isabella said

"It was still awkward as heck."

"I can imagine," Isabella said.

"By the way, is it true what happened with you and Phineas?"

"Oh yeah we broke up," Isabella said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tempest said with a frown.

"Well it was for the best," Isabella said.

"Yeah, probably." Tempest said with a shrug. "You'll find someone else."

"Hopefully someone who'll spend more time with me," She said.

"You will, I'm sure if it."

"My personal life can wait until after this," Isabella said

Tempest nodded, "Alright, that's your decision."

"Thanks, Tempest," She said

"It's no problem." She said with a smile.

"Still thanks," Isabella said hugging her.

"You're welcome." Tempest said hugging Isabella back, it was nice having a sister.

The door opened finally and Adam walked dressed in a black suit a white undershirt and a dark red tie.

"Hey Adam, you look great." Tempest said looking over at him.

"Thanks, you two also look amazing," He said smiling.

"Thank you." Tempest said then thought adjusting her suit. 'At least I only have to wear it for today.'

"Yeah, then once people know your the boss wear whatever you want," Adam said

"Good, these clothes feel so restrictive and just… not Tempest Doofenshmirtz." Tempest said awkwardly.

"I understand," Adam said.

"Well, at least I was able to wear flats, I'd be fallin every two seconds on heals."

"Yeah that does not seem like you," Isabella said.

"I was barely myself yesterday, today I'm pretty much a complete stranger." Tempest said finxing her suit. "And I have made my decision on that question you had proposed, Adam."

"Which question?" Adam asked as he had asked a lot of them the past few days.

"On if after the press conference I'll want to go back to not showering."

"Oh so what is the answer?" Adam asked not really caring what she chose he would be with her.

"I'm not going to." Tempest said simply.

"Your not going to go back to not showering?" Adam asked to be clear.

"Okay, that wording was admittedly confusing. I **AM** going back to not showering."

"Okay," Adam said shrugging.

"You okay with that, Isabella." Tempest asked.

"Sure it's not my choice, but you realize that means no more hair petting right?" She asked

Tempest sighed and nodded, "Yes, I know, and I'm sure on my choice."

"Okay, I won't pretend I personally understand your decision, but I respect it," Isabella said.

"I do too," Adam said.

"Thank you so much, guys. I really do appreciate it."

"I told you I'm not leaving," Adam said

Tempest hugged him tightly. "I really do love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Tempest" Adam said holding her close to him.

"I have to ask though Tempest, what made you choose not to shower?" Isabella asked she was always curious

"It probably started back at the mall when those two goons tried to kidnap me but mostly, like I said earlier, it's just not me anymore than this suit is."

"Well whatever you feel like is alright," Adam said

"Good, because my decision stands." Tempest said.

Adam smiled, "I guess we'll have to find some other way to make you happy other than your hair being stroked,"

"I'm just happy whenever I'm with you." Tempest said cornily but honestly.

Adam smiled kissing her forehead, "Good because you are stuck with me," He said

Tempest shock her head. "Being stuck with you implies that it is unfortunate."

"Maybe it is," Adam said

"That's impossible." Tempest said simply.

"I hope so because I do not want you to leave," Adam said

"And I don't want you to leave either." Tempest said hugging him.

"Come on you two there is a press conference we have to get too," Isabella said.

"Right." Tempest said letting go.

"What building are having it at the Danville branch?" Adam asked.

"The main building in Danville, everyone knows where t is so that way we're not exposing anything." Tempest answered.

"Okay take my arms," Adam said pulling out the teleporter

They both grabbed on and were gone in a flash.

* * *

They appeared in the main lobby with the gathered press outside.

"You ready?" Adam asked his girlfriend.

"Stay with me?" She asked them both.

"We will." Adam promised.

"Okay then lets go," She said not letting go of them.

They headed out to the front of the building.

The second they walked out the camera's began to go off.

She stepped up to the podium looking at at the sheer number of reporters and on lookers threatening to tie her stomach in a knot, the number, not the people.

"It will be okay, just remember what you have to say," Adam said

Tempest gulped, letting the sandpaper-coated words out. "Good morning, Tri-State-Area. I'm Tempest Doofenshmirtz, undeniably the one most infamous last names known to man, right up their with Hitler, Mosolini, Stalin, and all the other vastly know dictators and very rightfully so. I know more than anything that my family, my father and older sister in particular, were unimaginably despicable. It's a last name that I'm more than ashamed to hold, and now that so much of my family is dead, I'm expected to take up the company that gave the family so much power but that doesn't mean that I have to or will run the company even remotely the same way as the rest of my family had. I plan not only making sure that the company is not ran as bad as it was but I will make sure that Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated will act purely beneficial on the welfare throughout the entire reach of the company."

"How do we know we can trust you?" One reporter asked

"I honestly don't expect you to right away as I wouldn't either but through actions it's exceedingly difficult to deny what you can see."

"Who are these two," Another reporter asked.

"Well, for obvious reason their names cannot be revealed, they are part of Firestorm which has actually already unanimously agreed in a partnership in bettering the company."

"So you are working closely with them?" A reporter asked

"That is correct." Tempest said stifting her feet slightly.

"What about your old partner?"

"If you mean Wolfgang Industries, any connections with them have been cut. They're no less evil than this company was." Tempest explained.

"Can you tell us any immediate plans?" A reporter asked.

"First we are going to address the forced labor factories Tempest answered.

"Do you mean shut them down?"

"I actually feel that they can be turned around, just like the company in general, there's hundreds of good factories that make good things that people need in good working conditions and I don't see why they can't be made the same."

"What would the factories produce then?" A reporter asked.

"I was thinking clothing and general living supplies," Tempest said.

"How exactly would you make the drastic change from weapons to clothing?" The same reporter asked.

"Very carefully, it begins with new machines and firing the workers who will not want to stop weapons making," Tempest said

"What other plans do you have for this supposed 'change'?" Another reporter asked, it was clear from her tone of voice and word choice that she didn't trust Tempest at all.

"Our next step is to send supplies to places and countries that need it. We will be rebuilding the destroyed part of Danville first," She said

"Of course you will." The same reporter muttered not buying a single word as she scribbled down in a notepad.

"Whether you believe me or not, that is what's going to happen," Tempest said.

"There's no way you could do good, it's literally in your blood to be evil." The same reporter said.

"That right there is the problem you hold me to my family I am a different person from them and I can already prove all I say is true as Firestorm and Doofenshmertz Inc construction companies are already working on rebuilding Danville she said. It was true Adam and her had set that in motion.

"You're just trying to get us to let our guard down." She accused through narrowed eyes.

"No I am not, come on up to the top floor and see for yourselves," She said

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No I think your afraid to be proven wrong, any other questions?"

No one had any others because we can't think of anything else.

"If that's all then we are done here you are free to check out everything I have said," Tempest said.

There were more camera flashes and they dispersed, the cynic still mumbling to herself.

* * *

"This will take time," Tempest said

"True, but we can handle it no problem." Adam said confidently.

"I know, but they annoy me," She said

"They're the press, it's their job." Isabella said knowingly.

"You were a reporter once right?" Adam asked Isabella.

"Well, kind of." Isabella said turning red.

"Did you bug people?" Tempest asked.

"Well… not terribly I don't think."

"Oh well okay then," She shrugged

"It was just for a day for a Fireside patch, quite a day to choose, in fact. Even by Danville standards."

"Really?" Adam asked

"Phineas and Ferb were a superhero called 'The Beck', I was too stupid to figure that out though."

"You stupid?" Tempest asked skeptically

Isabella shrugged, "Thanks but we all have our moments."

"I guess so," Tempest said.

"Can we go get changed now?" Tempest asked awkwardly.

"Yeah we can," Adam chuckled

Tempest took his arm. "Then let's go."

"To the same room?" He asked blushing.

"We wouldn't **CHANGE** in the same room, obviously." Tempest said blushing as well.

"Oh, yeah right," He said and Isabella chuckled.

"It's just for the teleporter." Isabella said taking his arm as well.

"I knew that," Adam said pulling out his teleporter.

He put in the coordinates and they were gone.

* * *

They came out in Adams room. Tempest gave him a quick kiss then left to her own room.

"So, Isa," Adam said turning to her.

"Yes?" Isabella asked.

"You trust her now?" He asked

Isabella nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, she, makes you happy and has been amazingly nice to us all, she's impossible to hate," She said smiling.

"I know right?" Adam asked.

"So, yes, she has my sister stamp of approval and she better not let me regret it."

"I know she won't" Adam said.

"You better be right this time, or she's dead."

"I know this time I am right," Adam said.

Isabella nodded, "I'm sure, too."

"Good now I need to change," Adam said

"Alright, so do I." Isabella said leaving.

"Life is good," Adam said.

* * *

They all got changed and met back up.

"So now what?" Adam asked.

"Well, we have promises to keep." Tempest said simply.

"Construction first," Adam said.

Tempest nodded, "Exactly."

"This is my favorite part!" Adam said.

Tempest smiled, "Mine, too. That's perfect then."

"Good, Isabella will you call the others?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Isabella said pulling out her phone and dialing away.

"Good now when she's done we can go," Adam said.

"Perfect, I can't wait." Tempest said with a smile.

"Do we need Candace too?" Isabella asked

"It would help, I don't see why not." Tempest said.

"Okay, yes invite her too," Isabella said

After a short while, everyone was called and they were ready to go.

"Lets go!" Adam said happily

They linked up and teleported off.

* * *

They arrived on a construction sight

Tempest rubbed her hands together. "Let's get this started."

"I can do more than you," Adam challenged.

"You're on!" Tempest said running off.

"Is everything a contest with them?" James asked

"It's Adam." Isabella said not needing anymore.

"Tempest loves it too," Adyson 1 said.

"Yeah, they're the perfect pair." Isabella said smiling.

"They really are," James said as there was a blur then Feliss was there

"Hey Felicity." Isabella said with a smile.

"Hey Isabella how are you?" She asked

"Good, Tempest, Adam, and I just got back from her press conference." Isabella answered. "How was your time with your father?"

"Amazing! He taught me to drive!" She said

"That's fantastic!" Isabella said.

"Yeah it was fun!" She said.

"Though, I don't know why with your super speed you'd need to know how to drive." Isabella observed confused.

"It was a bonding experience Isabella dad needs someone to be around when I can't be," she said

Isabella nodded understanding better now. "So, like a girlfriend or something?"

"Exactly," Feliss said.

"But it's not your choice who or even if he dates again." Isabella reminded.

"I know but still," she said.

"I know but unfortunately there's not much even you could do." Isabella said.

"You sound like speak from experience," Feliss said.

"Take it from someone who's lived with a single mom since she was only an infant. Never even knowing her dad that she can remember before he died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry...wait what if we introduce them?" She asked

Isabella thought about it. "That just might work."

"Come on it would be good for them," Feliss said

"Alright, but how would we get them to meet?" Isabella asked.

"We could have a dinner," Felicity offered

Isabella nodded with a smile. "That sounds perfect."

"Good this will be fun!" Feliss said

"In the meantime, we should get to work."

"Right lets say dinner tonight?" Isabella offered.

Feliss nodded, "That sounds perfect."

"Good now we have house's to rebuild," Isabella said

And with that, Feliss for gone to work in a blur.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: We hope you like the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 15

In the next few hours, they all got a lot of work done but it was time for the moment of truth. "Well ready to prove all the reporters wrong?" Adam asked Tempest.

Tempest nodded, "Ready, but who won?"

"You did," Adam huffed.

"Victory!" Tempest shouted for more reasons than one. Adam huffed again as she jumped in joy. "It was close though." She observed looking around.

"I know, but you beat me in completing those bathrooms," Adam said.

"We didn't bet anything though." Tempest said with a shrug having calmed down. "And it made sure we got as much work done as we can."

"True," Adam said looking at the finished houses.

Tempest saw her best friend and went to her. "Feliss! You're back!"

"Yeah, sorry, I was blurring around a lot," She said.

"It's ok. How was your time with your dad."

"It was great!" Feliss said happily.

"That's great! And having you here certain explains how much work got done." Feliss smiled nodding. "Let's see the press try and deny my intentions now." Tempest said with a smile looking around.

"Here they come," Adam said.

Tempest held her breath as she watched them approach. They all looked shocked at the new houses Tempest went over to them. "So, as you can see we are already making fantastic progress."

"Twenty-six homes?" One of the reporters asked.

Tempest counted over them. "Twenty-seven, actually."

"That's incredible!" He said.

"Teamwork and dedication." Tempest said then added knowing it's something she doesn't keep a secret at all. "It also helps that one of the workers has super speed."

"You all did what should have taken weeks in a day," One reporter said.

"That's just the kind of workers we have and none of us are going to stop until everything's truly done."

"That could be years," One reporter said.

"It doesn't matter, we'll still do it." Tempest said determinedly.

"That is dedication," The reporter said.

"As I said earlier, that's just the kind of workers we have."

"Amazing!" They said.

"Any other questions?" Tempest asked.

"What's next?"

"As I mentioned in the earlier interview, the factories."

"Well this is very impressive," The reporter said.

"Any other questions?" Tempest asked.

"No," Most of them said.

"You're certainly going through a lot of trouble, Ms. Doofenshmirtz." The cynical reporter from the first interview asked.

"I told you I would do this and I did," Tempest said.

She rolled her eyes. "You're still not fooling anyone."

"You know Ms. I'm sorry what is your name?" Tempest asked.

"Steve."

"Ms. Steve, you seem to be the only one still complaining," Tempest said.

"It's not my fault that I'm clearly the only person here with common sense." Steve said through narrowed eyes.

"No, you're the only one here letting personal issues cloud your perception," Another reporter said

Steve glared at that reporter. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are you hated her sister and now you're taking it out on her,"

"Come on! It's so obvious!" Steve said getting very annoyed.

"That you have a grudge?" Adam asked.

Steve glared at Adam. "I do not."

"You do not trust her, even with Firestorm backing and this," Adam said.

"She's obviously just trying to get us to let our gaurds down." Steve argued. "Firestorm backing it just means that you guys feel for it just like everyone else."

"We are Firestorm, Ma'am. We do not fall for tricks, not on a grand scale," Candace said.

"If you're so sure, don't come crying to me when you find out that I'm right." Steve said not budging.

"Why would we talk to you at all?" Adam asked.

Steve frowned and scribbled something down in her pad. "What company do you even work with anyways?" Tempest asked.

"The Central Danville Paper," She said.

Tempest made a note to check that tomorrow. "Well, what would it take for you to believe me?"

"A lot after all your family has done!" Steve said.

"Well, if it's any consolation, wasn't actually raised by them or anything. I have no idea that I was even a Doofenshmirtz until he," Tempest said and motioned to Adam, "ran a dna test to see who my parents are since we were both wondering."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, and it was obviously a terrifying surprise when the result ." Tempest answered. "That was only yesterday."

"That is interesting," She said.

"Any other question?" She asked anyone. No one had any. "Alright, then that is all, just as the first confrence, anything said here is fair game."

"Thank you," They all said leaving

"We definitely need to check that paper tomorrow." Tempest said to Adam once they were all gone.

"We will,"" Adam said.

"Well, other than Steve, it seemed to go really well though." Tempest pointed out. "But SO many people read that paper that it almost wouldn't matter."

"True, but the other reporters balance it out," Adam said.

"Hopefully," Tempest said with a sigh. "do you have any idea where some of the others are from?"

"Danville Times, Danville Post, California Paper," Isabella said.

"Alright, that definitely makes me feel better." Tempest said relieved.

"Yeah, so now we can rest," Adam said.

Tempest smiled, "Yeah, I may not be under the effects of the Langulium Quantricite anymore but I could definitely use that." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, then thank all you so much and everyone is dismissed for the day." Tempest said.

They all nodded and scattered in different directions leaving Adam, Isabella, Tempest, and Feliss. "Alright, ready to head back to the base." Adam asked.

"Yeah," They all said.

"Teleporter or Feliss?" Tempest asked.

"A race!" Adam said.

"Me vs. teleporter?" Feliss asked.

"Yes!" Adam said.

"You're on!" Feliss declared.

"Who will go with whom?" Adam asked.

Tempest couldn't pick between the two for herself. "Come with me," They both said. She looked back and forth between her boyfriend and her best friend. "Please?" They both said.

"You know I can't choose between the two of you!" Tempest said.

"Why not?" They huffed.

"Because, both of you mean the world to me. Whichever I pick I'd hurt the other's feelings."

"It would not," Feliss said.

"What if I were to take my own?" Tempest asked pulling out her own teleporter.

"That could work," Adam said.

Then it's a three way. Who you going with Isabella?" Tempest asked punch in in the coordinates.

"Uh, Adam," She said.

"Figured as much." Tempest said as Isabella took her brother's arm.

"Ready? Set? GO!" Adam said. They were all gone in a flash.

* * *

Back at base the first to arrive was Tempest, follow by Feliss... Adam was last. "Well that sucks," Adam said.

"Sorry, Adam." Tempest said looking down. "You lost twice in one day."

"I lose," Adam huffed. Tempest gave him a hug to try and help. He hugged her back, but was still pouting

"Come on, Adam. Please cheer up?" Tempest begged.

"Okay, I will." He said.

"Yay!" Tempest said hugging him tightly.

"Only because it's you," He said

Tempest blushed, "Well, thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Adam said kissing her neck gently hidden from the view of the other two girls by Tempest's hair.

"You realize, it's obvious what you're doing, right?" Feliss asked.

"What do you mean?" Tempest asked in a completely even voice as Adam stood up straight with a smile

"Come on, there's old one thing it could be."

"Whispering in my ear?" Tempest asked innocently.

"Down that far?" Feliss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah I am short," Tempest said. Feliss sighed and decided to leave it at that since at least she's arguing with her. "So do I win?" Tempest asked

"Yes, you win." Feliss admitted.

"Yes!" Tempest said.

"I do believe we came here to get some rest though." Feliss reminded.

"Oh yeah, hot tub?" Tempest asked.

"There's a hot tub?" Adam asked.

"You have not seen the pool area?" Tempest asked surprised.

Adam shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me of this before?"

"I thought you knew," She said.

Adam shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Oh sorry," Tempest said blushing.

"It's ok, I'll just get my swimsuit on and you can show me it now." Adam said.

"You guys can just go ahead, I'll find something else." Feliss said still terrified of water.

"Why?" Adam asked concerned.

"You know I'm scared of water." Feliss reminded.

"I wish I could help with that," Adam said

Feliss sighed, "Well, there's nothing you could do, okay?"

"Okay, no need to get mad," Adam said sounding slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, in a perfect world I could."

"You could have at least just said no," Adam said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Feliss said.

"Well that was how it came out," Adam shrugged.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Feliss apologized.

"It's okay," Adam said.

"Good, I'll be okay though, you guys have fun." Feliss said.

"No, we do something together or not at all," Tempest said.

"Well, if you're sure, I don't want to be a burden though." Feliss said awkwardly.

"You're not," Tempest said.

"But you guys want to go to the hot tub but you won't because of me."

"We can go at any time," Tempest shrugged.

"Well, if you're sure, do you have any oher ideas?" Feliss asked.

"Well we have a trampoline room," Tempest said.

"That's not really 'rest' though, despite being fun."

"There's a movie theater," Tempest offered.

"That works." They all agreed.

"Then let's go," Tempest said.

She led Adam, Isabella, and Feliss to the movie theater. It had about twenty black arm chair-like seats a wall of movies and a popcorn machine. "Wow, you aren't kidding when you say a theather." Isabella observed.

"Yeah , it's pretty fun," Tempest said.

"Is there anything this place doesn't have?" Adam asked.

"A tennis court," Tempest said.

Adam shrugged, "Well, at least I don't play tennis."

"I don't either," Isabella said.

"So, any movie you want to see?" Tempest asked.

"The Hunger Games?" Adam asked.

"Excellent choice." Tempest said quickly finding and taking that movie since they're all alphabetized.

"Who wants what for snacks?" Adam asked going over to the snack bar.

"I'll just have regular buttered popcorn." Tempest answered.

"Extra butter!" Feliss said.

Isabella shrugged. "The same."

"Cool and extra both for me," Adam said. They got the popcorn and settled down to watch the epicocity of the Hunger Games.

When it was over they still had a few ours left in the day before night time. "So, now what?" Tempest asked.

"Well I have a dinner to make," Adam said.

"Can I help?" Tempest asked.

"Sure if you want to help me cook a deluxe steak dinner," Adam said.

"Of course I do." Tempest said happily.

"Then I can't stop you," Adam shrugged.

"Wanna help too Isabella?" he offered his sister.

"Nah not right now," Isabella said

"Alright then, you can spend some more time with Feliss." Tempest said before her and Adam headed off to the kitchen.

"Sure," Isabella said smiling.

Feliss turned to her. "So, what do you usually like to do for fun?"

"You know I am not sure," Isabella said.

Feliss raised an eyebrow. "How could you not be sure?"

"Well I spent a lot of time with Phineas and just did whatever he did usually," Isabella said.

"Didn't he ever go on some kind of trip or something with just his family?" Feliss asked. "What did you do then?"

"I hung out with the girls," Isabella said.

"Just hung out and relaxed?" Feliss asked always loving that.

"Sometimes yeah," Isabella said.

"Then that sounds perfect." Feliss said surprising her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's nice just to sit back and relax." Feliss said with a smile.

"Okay, want to watch another movie?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, you wanna pick?" Feliss asked.

"No, you can." Isabella said.

Feliss went over to the movies. "How about Wreck It Ralph?"

"I have never seen it...okay!" Isabella said.

Feliss took it and put it in. "Good on popcorn?"

"Yep!" Isabella said happily.

"I'm not." Feliss said going over to get some more.

"Okay I can wait," Isabella said. Once it was made and had her extra butter, Feliss took her seat and started the movie.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Adam and Tempest were waiting for the oven to warm. While they waited they were kissing heatedly. The oven went off but neither of them heard it.

They did smell the heat a few minutes later. They broke apart blushing. "At least it was just pre-heating." Tempest said awkwardly.

"Yeah, would have sucked to burn food," Adam said.

"So, we can do that while it's cooking?" Tempest asked putting the food in the oven.

"We can just listen for the alarm," Adam said.

Tempest set the alarm and turned it way up before returning to work.

"I love you," Adam said between kisses.

"I love you, too." She said between kisses wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I really don't know what I would do without you," He said picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You definitely have it backwards." She corrected.

"No, I really have no clue what I would do without you," Adam said.

"I have no clue what-so-ever what I'd do without you though." Tempest said being completely honest.

"Have a less complex life," He said.

"I'd probably be back to living on the streets since you wouldn't have run the DNA test." Tempest reminded.

"I would be with two insane girls though," Adam said shivering.

"You would have figured it out on your own." Tempest said confidently.

"After who know how long?" Adam said.

"Almost none at all. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. Remember how close you were before I told you?" Tempest asked.

"I was just suspicious of Vanessa," He shrugged.

"That not what you said at the time, with that file you found?"

"Which one?" Adam asked having forgotten.

"The file you found at the Firestorm base on 1st Dimension Felicity?" Tempest reminded breaking apart as the alarm went off.

"Oh yeah that," Adam said.

"See? You would have been fine." She said confidently.

"Not as happy though," Adam said.

"Well, I guess." Tempest said as the alarm went off.

"No you know I wouldn't," Adam said.

Tempest blushed getting down and taking out the food. "I certainly wouldn't either though."

"Maybe not," Adam said starting the bbq that was inside the counter and putting the steaks on.

"What do you mean?" Tempest asked.

"I know if it had not been me someone else would have gotten you," Adam said

Tempest raised an eyebrow. "All filthy?"

"Yeah even then," Adam said.

"I doubt it. You're one of a kind, like my mom said, most people are shallow." Tempest said with a frown.

"Most people are, but I am not the only one who can see past the dirt," Adam said.

"No, you pretty much are." Tempest said honestly.

"I guess we'll never know," Adam said.

"Hopefully not." Tempest said smiling back at him.

"Believe me we won't" Adam said.

"Good, I don't want to."

"Neither do I, how do you like your steak?"

"Medium rare." Tempest answered just like at the barbecue.

"Right!" Adam said setting steaks on the grill while Tempest started on the shrimp.

"We still make a great team." Tempest said happily.

"None better," Adam said.

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter what we're doing." Tempest said. "We're always the best."

"We have proven that," Adam said.

Tempest smiled widely. "Yes, yes we have."

"Exactly," Adam said. They finished up the dinner and had it plated to perfection in no time. "Mom and Feliss' dad are coming also," Adam said. Tempest nodded dishing up for them to. "And now we go change for dinner," Adam said.

"Alright." She said giving him a quick kiss before heading off. Adam headed to his room

"How did I get so lucky to have someone like that?" They both asked once there.

Once they were changed, Tempest went to get Isabella and Feliss while Adam got the parents. When Tempest pushed the door to the theater open her jaw dropped.

* * *

**A/N: We know were evil leave a review! See you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Prepare for shocking fun! **

* * *

Chapter 16

Tempest had to blink many times to make sure what she was seeing was real.

There in the front row, and I kid you not with this, Feliss and Isabella were kissing. "Feliss, why didn't you tell me you were gay?" She asked not intending for it to come out loud but it did.

There was a sound like a plunger being pulled from a sink as the two girls jumped apart. "Tempest, you scared us!" Feliss huffed oblivious to her friend's shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Tempest said trying to at least temporarily set aside her shock. "I came to let you guys know that dinner's ready."

"Oh okay, Tempest could you maybe not tell Adam?" Isabella asked.

"Well, alright, but you'll tell him eventually right?" Tempest asked. "And seriously Feliss, why didn't you tell me you like girls? You know I would and do accept you."

"I will after dinner," Isabella said.

"Well I like boys too, I was just worried what you would think," Feliss said.

"You know I'd accept you know matter what Feliss. I mean I'm a DOOFENSHMIRTZ and you accepted me for it which with you specifically is huge." Tempest said then turned to Isabella. "Then I won't, it's best he hear it from you than me."

"What do I do if he does not except me?" Isabella asked as Tempest hugged Feliss.

"He's your brother, Isabella, I'm positive he'll still love and accept you no matter what." Tempest said confidently.

"What if he does not though?" Isabella asked comically shaking the other two girls.

"Knowing Adam, I'm absolutely positive he will." Tempest said having no idea what to say for if he doesn't.

"Okay, okay I'm calm," Isabella said hugging Feliss herself.

"Good, should we head till dinner then?" Tempest asked letting go of Feliss.

"Yeah let's change first," Feliss said giving Isabella a quick kiss then blurring away. Isabella nodded and headed off to her own room to change.

"Did not see that coming," Tempest thought. She headed back to Adam trying hard to keep her mouth shut about it.

* * *

"Hey Tempest, how are you?" Adam asked when she got there.

"Good, Isabella and Feliss will be here soon, they're just getting changed." Tempest said managing to keep her voice and body language steady as Feliss blurred in all changed.

"Hey Feliss, nice pant suit," Adam said looking at her black suit.

"Thank you, Adam." Feliss said a little awkwardly from what Tempest caught earlier.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Feliss said knowing that he needs to hear it from Isabella not her.

"You sure you both look odd..." Adam said.

"I always look odd." Feliss said simply.

"Not what I meant and you know it," Adam said.

"Well, there is something but Isabella really has to be the one to tell you." Tempest said awkwardly. "Not us."

"Okay I guess I'll ask her later," Adam said.

"Okay, you'll love her no matter what it is though right?" Tempest said as more of a statement.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked.

"Just making sure, she was worried." Tempest said looking down.

"About what?" Adam asked.

"Well… you'll see." Tempest said truthfully.

"Should I be worried?" Adam asked.

They both shook their heads. "She's fine." Feliss said simply.

"Then tell me what is going on here?" Adam said getting irritated with them knowing something important and not telling him.

"We promised we wouldn't." Tempest said taking a step back. "She said she'll tell you after dinner."

"I but you all know and.." Adam sighed in a very irritated defeat.

"I need some air," He said heading towards the door.

"What could it be they they aren't telling me." He breathed to himself.

He however had no idea and that was really bugging him.

* * *

Not long after, Isabella had arrived having changed as well. "Hey girls, where's Adam?" She asked.

"He said he needed some air and stepped out." Tempest answered.

"Is he okay?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, he's just a little frustrated that we won't tell him why we're acting odd." Feliss explained.

"Oh, he was?" She said.

"Yeah, we still didn't though." Tempest told her.

"Now he's mad?" Isabella guessed.

"He didn't really seem mad, just annoyed." Tempest answered.

"Then why do you two look so worried?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure if he'll make it through dinner." Feliss admitted. "Maybe it would be best to find and tell him now?"

"In a theme park this big where do you start looking?" Isabella asked.

"Well, you know him better than we do, where do you think he would have gone?" Feliss asked.

"Is there a way to the top of the Matterhorn?" She asked Tempest.

"Yeah, you think he's there?" Tempest asked.

"He likes to go to quiet places to think so that's our best bet," She said.

"Alright, I'll show you how to get up there." Tempest said and they headed out. "We'll be back soon, don't blow anything up." She warned Feliss knowing it was a real threat in the kitchen.

"One time!" Feliss shouted.

"You blew up **WATER**; one time is all it takes."

"Oh come on!" She huffed.

"At least we're letting you prove us wrong." Adam admitted.

"Fine," Feliss huffed.

* * *

So, Isabella and Tempest headed out to find Adam exactly where Isabella had suspected. "Adam?" Isabella asked.

Adam looked to her hopefully. "Isa, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well see the thing is...I'm bisexual, and Feliss and I are dating," Isabella said.

"What?" Adam asked in shock.

"You heard me, Adam" Isabella said carefully.

Adam shook off the shock coming to his senses. "Well, that's perfectly fine. Unless she hurts you, then I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"So, you're okay with it?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, you're my sister. I'll accept you anyway you are."

Isabella hugged him, "Thanks bro,"

"You're welcome, Isa; but she better treat you right."

"She does," Isabella said happily.

"I know, just hopefully it will stay that way or I'll have to find a new way to get brotherly revenge."

"How?" Isabella asked.

"I have no idea but I'd figure something out."

"True," Isabella said smiling.

"Then, let's get down from here." Adam said letting go.

"Please I hate heights unless I can snuggle with something," Tempest said. Adam wrapped an arm around her. "That's a little better," She said.

"We should still go down though?" Adam asked.

"I guess we have to," She said.

* * *

They headed back to the base. "Is dinner not exploded?" Tempest called.

"Yes, no it is not." Feliss called in annoyance.

"Are you sure?" Tempest asked.

"How would I not know?"

"Just checking," Tempest said.

"Then come in here!"

"Alright let's go," Tempest shrugged.

They headed into the kitchen where in fact, nothing was blown up. "See?"

"Fine forgive my doubt," Tempest said.

"I can be around food and not blow it up, just not cook it." Feliss said defensively.

"Sorry Feliss," Tempest said hugging her

"It's okay." Feliss said returning the hug.

"So, who is getting the parents?" Adam asked.

"Weren't you?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah, but now we know I move slowest," Adam said.

"Alright, I'll get them." Tempest said pulling out her teleporter.

"Good idea," Adam said. Tempest put in the first destination and was off. "I'm gonna go, I'll be right back," Adam said leaving.

* * *

"He's uncomfortable," Feliss said blurring over and pulling Isabella into a hug.

"Well, at least he's still okay with it." Isabella said leaning into her with a huge smile.

"Yes, but he still feels odd around us now," Feliss said kissing her cheek.

"That's understandable." Isabella said before correcting Feliss' aim by kissing her lips.

"Are you alright with it though?" Feliss asked between kisses.

"Well, he'll hopefully get better." Isabella said between kisses.

Before Feliss could continue to bring up possible problems Isabella pushed her tongue into Feliss' mouth which silenced her talking. Feliss wrapped her arms around Isabella's waist pulling her in closer. Isabella's own arms slid up and wrapped around Feliss' neck as she sighed content.

"That'll never get old." Isabella said when they separated for air.

"No, it won't," Feliss sighed. They both caught their breath and went right back to it. Adam walked back in saw them and immediately turned around.

'That'll really take some getting used to.' Adam thought.

He waited a few minutes then walked back in. This time they weren't in the middle of it. "You guys done?"

"Yeah for now," Feliss said glancing over at him. Tempest returned with each of their one remaining parents.

"Dinner will be served soon," She said

"Why not now?" Feliss asked confused.

"We need knives," Tempest said. She rose up the utensils and got everyone knives. "Please enjoy!" She said uncovering dinner. Everyone looking impressed and took food and a seat.

"So, you said there was something you wanted to tell us or some news?" Vivian asked.

Isabella gulped and told them what she had told Adam verbatim.

"Really?" Vivian asked. Isabella and Feliss both nodded.

"Well this is your choice," Mr. Daniels said

"Really?" Feliss asked hopefully.

"Yes really," He said smiling.

"Mom?" Isabella asked her mother nervously since she hadn't said anything.

"I just do not know what to say," Vivian said. Isabella looked down, unsure of what to make of that. "If you are truly happy Isa, then I will be alright," Vivian said.

"I am happy, Mom." Isabella said looking up.

"Well, then I can get used to this," She said.

"Thank you, Mom. That really means a lot." Isabella said taking her girlfriend's hand.

"It's alright," Vivian said.

"It's nice to see everyone being so accepting." Tempest commented.

"Yeah it is," Adam said.

"By the way, you'll read it in all the papers tomorrow but," Tempest explained what they did today with the company and what they will be doing.

"That is incredible," Vivian said.

"I mostly owe the speedy progress to Feliss." Tempest said. "Not to mention everyone else was amazing."

"Yeah we did great work and mom there is a home waiting for you," Adam said.

"Well, thank you guys so much." Vivian said.

"It was our pleasure," Tempest said.

"Anything else?" Vivian asked.

"Not yet," Tempest said.

"Well, alright." Vivian said with a shrug as she ate. "What's next then?"

"I wanted to merge with Daniels international,"

Mr. Daniels smiled at her. "I think that could be arranged."

"Really?" Tempest asked.

He nodded, "I don't see why not."

"That's great!" She said.

"See, you're a natural business woman." Adam commented. Tempest just blushed in response "It's true, you're even getting better at verbally defending yourself." He pointed out.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome, but it's true and you'll need it in running the company."

"I know, but hopefully I will get better," Tempest said.

"I know you will." Adam said with a smile.

"Thanks Adam," She said.

"I'm not a liar. I only say what the truth is."

"No one ever said you were a lair," Tempest said.

"Then you know that my word is good." Adam said simply.

"Yes I do," Tempest said.

"I told you we'd make it through this together, we're already so far."

"You make a good point," She said smiling.

"So, now that that's out of the way, what's next?" Adam asked.

"Desert and then bed or enjoy the empty park?" Tempest asked.

"Disneyland after closing is always cool." Feliss commented.

"And there are plenty of secluded spots," Tempest and Feliss whispered to Adam and Isabella. The siblings both smiled.

"Well I would like to go home after dinner I am tired," Vivian yawned and Mr. Daniels nodded

"Well, alright." Tempest shrugged. "Mom?"

"I'm also going to head to bed, it's been a long day with all the building. You kids have fun," She said.

"We will." Tempest said confidently.

"Alright then we have a plan," Adam said smiling

"I like our plan." Tempest said snuggling into him.

"Me too," Adam said holding her close.

"We should clean up from dinner first though." She said, ironically, she likes to keep everything but herself clean.

"Well okay then let's get to it," Adam said. Tempest stood up and started clearing the table.

They were done in minutes "Alright, now we can go." Tempest said.

"So our parents are staying here?" Adam asked.

"I thought it was just mine." Tempest said awkwardly.

"Oh right," Adam said remembering the other two had gone home

"Yeah, they have their own homes."

"Right and Isa and Feliss are already gone," Adam said.

"Then let's head out as well."

* * *

Adam picked her up and walked out to the park. "So, where should we go?" Adam asked.

"Well Feliss and Isa are probably having some quality time in Space Mountain so not there," She said

"Right, not there." Adam said awkwardly.

"Yeah, no uh...tea cups?" She asked.

"Alright." Adam nodded carrying her over there. She had already begun to kiss and lick at the spot where Adams neck met his shoulders He placed her down in one of the teacups and fixed her aim. The kissing slowly grew more heated, but Adam was careful not to go too far until Tempest was ready.

"Thank you, Adam," She said when they separated. "for being so respectful of my boundaries."

"It's no trouble," Adam said.

"Still, thank you." She said holding him close. "I'm a little old fashioned on that."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"With not wanting to... you know."

"Oh, well we can do that when you're ready," Adam said.

"And thank you for that, instead of trying to convince me otherwise."

"I would never push you if you are not ready," Adam said honestly.

"Good." She said with a huge smile. Adam smiled back at her. Tempest just kissed him again. Adam kissed her back passionately. She smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," Adam said between kisses.

"I love you, too, Adam."

* * *

Back in Space Mountain, Isabella and Feliss were kissing equally heatedly. "You are an amazing kisser," Isabella said between kisses.

"That's a surprise; I've never kissed anyone before you."

"Well then you're a natural," Isabella said lovingly.

"You're an amazing kisser to you know." Feliss said holding her close.

"Well I had practice..." She said blushing.

"I know, but still." Feliss said smiling into the kiss. Isabella pulled Feliss closer kissing her as if she needed it as much as breathing. "Why can't we just stay like this forever?" Feliss asked between kisses.

"I don't know, but I wish we could," Isabella said pushing Feliss so that Isabella was laying on top of her in a roller coaster seat.

Feliss gently wrapped her arms around her being careful not to break her since for her that's unfortunately an actually threat.

* * *

Unfortunately for both couples the peace of the day was about to end. Over in the tea cups Adam broke away from Tempest looking around worried.

"What's wrong?" Tempest asked.

"We are being watched, from somewhere," Adam said.

Tempest pulled out absorption toxin bottle and looked around frantically.

Then there was a whistling and a needle filled with green liquid hit Adam in the neck. He pulled it out feeling dizzy, but steady enough to say

"Come on back to base!"

She got up instantly and grabbed on to Adam taking them back to the base.

Tempest looked back in time to see Adams eyes shift from blue to red as he looked around when she opened the door. "Get inside, I have to go get Isabella," Adam said running toward space mountain unknowingly picking up speed as he went.

Tempest's jaw drop as she watched him go. "Oh please no."

Meanwhile Isabella also broke away looking around for whatever was watching them. Adam got there in pretty much no time. "We need to get back to base, now!"

"Why what's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"I have no idea yet," Adam said looking around for something.

"Feliss get Isabella back there your faster," Adam said. Feliss took her girlfriend and blurred back to the base.

She came out in front of a scared looking Tempest. "You okay?" She asked worried.

"I'm okay... but." Tempest started as Adam got there at impossible speeds.

* * *

Adam slammed the door shut and made the shields around the park go up before turning to the three shocked girls. "What?" He asked.

"How did you get here so fast?" Tempest asked though thought she knew the answer.

"I ran," Adam shrugged it had not seemed fast to him.

"You shouldn't be able to run that fast though... unless..." Tempest trailed off.

"Unless what? How fast did I run?" Adam asked.

"Well, Feliss and I left before you did and you got here less than a second after us." Isabella told him.

"I did really?" Adam asked.

They all nodded. "Adam, that needle you were stuck with, I think it might have contained some of the same chemicals Feliss was injected with." Tempest said, that being the ONLY explanation.

"So I have super speed?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unless you have a better explanation." Tempest said awkwardly.

"No I do not," Adam said.

"Then you have super speed." Tempest said slightly jealous.

"Are you mad at me?" Adam asked noting her tone.

"No, of course not. I just wish I did." Tempest said simply.

"I'm sorry," Adam said.

"It's not your fault. Besides, most people don't. I don't know of any real one's but Feliss and now you." Tempest said with a shrug.

"So do I have super strength to?" Adam asked.

Tempest shrugged, "Possibly, we should check."

"Oh this is the best part," Feliss said excited.

"Alright, so, how do we check?" Adam asked looking at Feliss.

"You have to punch a few walls," She said excitedly.

Adam was surprised by that. "Wouldn't that injure my hand if I turn out not to though?

"Yes, but it's the only way," Feliss said.

Adam sighed, "Well, alright."

"Yes! Follow me," She said picking up Isabella and waiting for him to pick up Tempest. Adam picked up Tempest relieved to find that it wasn't really anything so hopefully it won't break his hand. They both blurred off.

"See, I told you." Tempest said once they got there.

"You can gloat later," Adam said.

"Yeah, we have some walls you have to break through." Feliss said excitedly.

"You seem happy?" Tempest said raising her eyebrows.

"It's fun and it'll be really cool to finally be able to see it from the other side for the first time."

"Okay so what do I start with?" Adam asked.

* * *

Feliss shifted Isabella into one arm and pushed a button causing a wooden wall to come out of the floor. "Level 1."

"Let's hope this works," Adam said hitting the wall which shattered on impact.

"That always looks so cool, level two." Feliss said pushing the button again and a concrete wall came up.

Adam stepped up and hit it. The wall cracked but did not break.

"You need more force," Felicity said. Adam drew back his hand again and hit it harder. It finally shattered.

"See? I actually hadn't made in through that one... I cracked it though, level 3." She said and put up a weird steel concrete blend wall. Adam hit and it dented, but did not break. Feliss frowned slightly at this. "You're not just limited to punches you know."

"Okay," Adam said jumping and kicking the dent

"Well, that didn't work." Feliss said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, what now?" Adam asked

"Are you giving up?" Tempest asked.

"No way!" Adam said

"Then get creative." Tempest said simply. "Maybe you could try building up force with a super speed start first."

"Worth a shoot," Adam said. Adam went to the other side of the room and took a shot at it. It shattered and Adam hit the wall beside it.

"Wow, that was a great idea Tempest." Feliss said impressed before asking Adam. "You okay?"

"I just hit a metal wall with my head...I've been worse," Adam said.

"Why did you go head first?!" Tempest asked in shock.

"I didn't I lost my balance and hit the wall," Adam said still not getting up from the floor.

Tempest came over and helped him up. "Maybe you should take a break."

"I guess," Adam said holding his head.

"Want some ice or something?" Feliss asked worried.

"No I'm okay, no I am bleeding and badly. If nobody minds I'm gonna pass out now could you get me to a doctor?" Adam said before collapsing still bleeding from the head. Feliss sat Isabella down and blurred away to get a doctor.

"Adam!" Tempest said getting very panicky. She tried to stop the bleeding but she knew she couldn't try to hard not knowing if it's in open head wound or not.

Feliss returned with Baljeet who had a medical bag. "Out of the way now," He said. Tempest immediately did so and Baljeet went to work.

Tempest and Isabella held their breaths as Baljeet worked feverously.

* * *

After an hour he stood up. "Is he going to be okay?" Tempest asked sounding panicked.

"Calm down please, he'll be fine, but he needs to stay in bed for a while," Baljeet said.

Tempest nodded feeling guilty for giving the idea. "About how long?"

"About two days," Baljeet said.

"Alright." Tempest said sadly.

"He'll be back in top shape after that though," Baljeet said.

"You sure?" Tempest asked hopefully.

"Yeah his body is healing at a remarkable rate," Baljeet said.

"That's probably because of what happened earlier." Tempest said then explained to him the situation.

"That would explain a lot," Baljeet said.

"Yeah, but, my father, sister, and First Dimension Felicity are dead. Who could have done it?" Tempest asked thinking about it.

"Rodney?" Feliss asked.

Tempest sighed. "More than likely, it was pretty much inevitable that he'd go after us for killing his boss and adopted daughter."

"Yeah, great a new problem," Isabella said.

"We can handle him though, right?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Feliss said.

"Especially since thanks to him once Adam wakes up we have TEO people on our side with powers." Feliss added.

"Yeah, what an idiot!" Isabella said.

"Well I don't think he was ever told what those darts do," Feliss said

Isabella shrugged, "I guess maybe not."

"Still an idiot," Tempest said.

Feliss chuckled. "Even more so, actually."

"Yeah, you never work with what you don't know," Tempest said.

"Feliss, would you mind carefully getting Adam to his room?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah I'll get him to your room," She said.

She carefully picked up the unconscious boy and took him there at normal speed so as not to accidently make it worse.

"What a long day," Tempest said.

* * *

**A/N: Fun and shocking huh?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry the delay was my (Baatmrcus) bad.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Tempest was knelt next to Adam in the bed. He should be waking us soon. Dr. Baljeet said so.

"Ugh what hit me?" Adam groaned waking up

"You hit a steel and concrete wall head first at about 90,000 miles per hour."

"Wow, how am I still alive?" Adam asked

"Isabella always said you have a hard head."

"I guess so," Adam chuckled

"Besides what happened with your head. What do you think of the new powers?" Tempest asked.

"They are fun," Adam said

"Good, cause now you're stuck with them."

"That sounds bad," Adam said

"Well, it's not all bad. At least you got them the easy way anyways." Tempest reminded.

"That's true are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, just worried about you." Tempest answered.

"I'm alright," Adam said

Tempest did a quick physical analysis of his head before a checking AAOX. "Who are you?"

"Adam Garcia-Shapiro." He said annoyed that she's checkin his mental status.

"Where are we?"

"The DEI base in Disneyworld assuming I wasn't moved from there."

"What season is it?"

"Summer."

"How many dollars are in a quarter?"

".25."

"Your in perfect shape," Tempest said hugging him.

"See, I told you." Adam said hugging her gently.

"I know but I had to check," She said.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't miss anything." Adam commented.

"No, but you are on bed rest," Tempest said

Adam sighed. "For how long?"

"All of today and tomorrow," She said

"I'll be right here with you though." She added kissing his check.

"Thank you," Adam said

"It's my pleasure." She said smiling lovingly.

"You'll get bored," Adam said

"Not with you here." Tempest said hugging him.

"Nah you'll get sick of me," Adam said

"Impossible."

"Maybe," Adam said

"It is, I love you too much to get sick of you."

"I love you too," Adam said.

Tempest smiled and locked her lips on his.

Adam pulled her to him all thought of sleep for gotten

However, Tempest noticed that when they separated.

"You need sleep," She said

"I'm fine." Adam said.

"No sleep," She said

"I'm not tired." Adam said stubbornly.

"Yes you are," She said.

"No, I'm not."

"Adam, I of all people know what someone looks like when they're tired." Tempest reminded.

"Well...I'm not," Adam yawned.

"You can't lie to me." Tempest said laying him down.

"I guess," He yawned again

She ran her hand along his forehead. "Please?"

"Okay," He said leaning into her hand.

Adam yawned again and drifted to sleep.

"Told you," Tempest said smirking as she lay here head on his chest

She closed her eyes and went to sleep as well having stayed up all night waiting for him.

They slept well into the afternoon.

* * *

Finally, Tempest woke up in surprise. "Oh, wow."

"What is it?" Adam asked pulling her to him.

"I wasn't expecting to sleep so long." Temepst admitted.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

Tempest shrugged, "It's just surprising is all."

"Well I'm stuck in bed for a while other than the bathroom and showers, so I'll sleep and watch TV a lot," Adam said

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to myself." Tempest said.

"Well then you can go," Adam said sadly

"I don't want to go though." She said holding him close.

"You seemed bored," Adam said

"I'm not." She said snuggling her head up against him.

"Good," Adam said

"Should we see what's one or just lay here and relax?" Tempest asked.

"Relax," Adam said.

"Sounds good to me." She said peacefully.

Adam just smiled then there was a knock

"Who is it?" Adam asked.

"Isabella!" The voice said.

"Oh, come in!" Adam said with a smile.

She came in smiling.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually." Adam said honestly.

"Good," Isabella said.

"How long was I out?" He asked either of them.

"A few hours then a few more hours," Tempest said.

"Oh, less long than I was worried." Adam said relieved.

"How long did you think?" Tempest asked

"I wasn't sure actually, days, possibly."

"Well no," Tempest said

Adam shrugged. "I know I wasn't know but I was worried that was the case."

"Well at least it was not," Isabella said.

"Yeah, how did I even survive that?" Adam asked.

"Super fast blood," Isabella said

Adam thought about it. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah,"Isabella said.

"I guess once I'm out it will really take some getting is use to huh?"

"Yeah, but Felicity says it's easy,"

"Well, I guess I'll have to trust her on that since there's no one else with experience in this." Adam said.

"Exactly so don't stress," Isabella said.

"Yeah, if I want to be able to trust her with you then I need to be able to trust her with myself."

"Good," Isabella said

"She's been treating you well, right?" Adam asked.

"Yes Adam she has," Isabella said happily.

"Good, I kind of have to ask since you kept it a secret with Phineas until I specifically asked." Adam said.

"I know," Isabella sighed.

"You won't do that again though if something does happen, right?" Adam asked but he knew he's also guilty of usually keeping his mouth shut unless someone asks.

"Yes Adam I will tell you first," She said.

Adam gave a sigh of relief. "Good, it definately helps when you do."

I know," Isabella said.

"I'm still not sure what I'll do if she hurts you though." Adam said worriedly.

"Oh you'll think of something," Isabella said.

"Hopefully I won't have to." Adam said simply.

"I don't think you will," Isabella said

"I'm pretty sure you won't," Tempest said confidently.

"Good," Adam said simply

"Where is she by the way?" Tempest asked Isabella.

Down watching T.V," Isabella said.

"You might want to let her know that he's awake." Tempest reminded.

"Right I'll be right back," Isabella said.

* * *

She left the room to find her girlfriend.

She found her watching Tv

"Feliss." She said getting her attention. "Adam's awake."

Feliss was right in front of her instantly, "He is?"

"Yeah, you want to go see him?"

"Sure!" She said

Isabella held out her arm and Feliss took it and took them to his room.

* * *

"Hey Adam!" She said when they got there.

Adam smiled. "Hey Felicity."

"How are you?" She asked.

"Definitely better." Adam said.

"That's good," She said smiling.

"I wish I wasn't stuck here though."

"Well you are," She said.

"Well, at least I have you guys." Adam said.

"And you always will," Tempest said.

"As long as we're still alive." Isabella promised.

"Thank you all," Adam said hugging them

"You're welcome." Tempest said and they all returned the hug.

"You all rule," Adam said

"So do you." Feliss said.

"Not nearly as much," Adam said

Tempest looked up at him. "Yes you do."

Adam shrugged smiling down at her.

* * *

Two days later, Adam was finally up and out of bed.

"Oh thank goodness!" Adam said stretching.

"See, it wasn't terribly bad was it?" Tempest asked.

"It was boring," Adm said

"Oh." Tempest said looking down.

"I meant the moments without you," Adam said

Tempest blushed snuggling into him.

"So, now what?" Adam asked.

"Now we work out a plan to go after Rodney." Feliss smirked.

"I can't wait!" Adam said.

"Then lets get to planning." Tempest said.

"Lets," Adam said

The four of them headed over to the planning room.

"So where do we start?" Adam asked

"First we need to find him, he's constantly moving." Tempest reminded.

"There has to be some way," Adam said.

"If we could some how get his DNA, we could scan for it." Tempest suggested.

"We could check the places he hid to attack us for DNA," Adam said.

"That works, do you know where those are?" Isabella asked.

"One near the tea cups," Adam said

"Which direction?" Isabella asked.

"To the east," Adam said.

"Alright, we'll search there and see if we can find anything." Feliss said with a nod.

"Lets go," Adam said.

Adam and Feliss both blurred over their searching for any DNA samples.

* * *

Adam came out feet from where he should be. He corrected this though and was right on track.

"Sorry I'm late," Adam said arriving.

"It's okay, you're just getting use to the powers." Feliss smiled.

"Still,"Adam said.

"The first couple time you try you're going to be missing your destination a lot. I did, too at first." Feliss shrugged.

"Oh okay," Adam said.

"I think I found something though." Feliss said bending down to the ground.

"What hair blood?" Adam asked.

"Obviously not hair, and it's not blood." She said disgusted and pulled out a cue tip taking some of it up. "Spit."

"Gross," Adam said.

"Yeah, but it's all we've got." Feliss said putting it into an isolation vial.

"I suppose," Adam said.

"Now, come on, lets see if you can get it right this time." Feliss said before blurring back to base.

* * *

Adam followed and cam out right beside her.

Feliss clapped. "Good job, Adam."

"Thanks," Adam blushed.

"Did you guys get it?" Tempest asked.

Felicity held up the vial.

"Perfect, then lets find that idiot." Tempest said.

"Careful it's his spit," Feliss said.

"Okay, gross, but it works." Tempest said stepping back.

"Drop it in the machine," Adam said.

Feliss nodded and did so. It began scanning slowly, Feliss was surprised that it wasn't going very fast.

"It has to scan everywhere," Adam said.

"I know." Feliss sighed.

"So relax it will take time," Adam said.

"Alright, I can be patient." Feliss said.

"No you can't" Tempest said.

"Yes I can!" Feliss said defensively.

"You are already tapping your foot and it's been two minutes," Tempest said.

Feliss sighed. "Alright, I'm not very patient."

"I knew it," Tempest sing songed

"You know too much." Feliss said in a jokingly creepy voice.

"You can't get me," Tempest taunted

"Wanna bet?" Feliss smirked.

Tempest hid behind Adam.

"You know I'm kidding." Feliss said simply.

"I know, but just in case Adam will protect me," She said.

"He's just getting use to his powers, I could still take him." Feliss said, Adam of course, took that as a challenge.

"Want to test that?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Feliss smirked.

"Where do you want to fight?" Adam asked

"Probably the training room, make sure to keep our girlfriends out of it." Feliss suggested.

"Deal want to go now?" Adam asked

Feliss nodded, "Bring in on." They both blurred there.

* * *

They stopped on opposite ends of the room.

"Let's do this," Adam said smiling.

Feliss got into a fighting pose and gestured him forward.

Adam blurred right in front of her and aimed a punch at her stomach. Feliss grabbed his arm stopping it but quickly notice she was losing it. Adam arm pushed through her guard and hit her in the gut

She grunted slightly and went for a punch to the jaw. It slipped past his guard connecting on his jaw. Adam kicked her in the shin ruining her stance then gave another punch to the stomach knocking her on to her back.

"Give up?" Adam asked

"Of course not." Feliss said trying to get up but Adam held her down at her center of gravity. "Alright, you win."

"Yes!" Adam said happily

He took his foot off of her and helped her up.

"You beat me," She said

"For real? You didn't throw it?" Adam double-checked.

"No that's why I'm shocked I could not defend," She said

"Yes!" Adam said happily. "I usually never win."

"Well good for you," Feliss said

"We should head back to Isa and Tempest." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so race?" She asked.

"You're on!" Adam said and they blurred back.

* * *

Feliss won. Adam sighed when he got there. "Alright, you're faster, I'm stronger and a better fighter. Fair?"

"Fair," She shrugged.

"You won?" Isabella asked trying not to sound too surprised.

"Why is that so shocking?" Adam asked.

"Well, to be honest, you usually lose."

"Hey!" Adam huffed.

"Well, statistically speaking..."

"Stop," Adam said.

She stopped. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Adam said.

"That is impressive though." Tempest said genuinely.

"It is?" Adam said.

"Yeah, I told you back in the jet all that time ago. Usually Feliss is NOT someone you want to mess with."

"Why not? It was fun!" Adam said.

"True, but she's usually unbeatable so it's really impressive that you did."

"Thanks?" Adam said.

"Yes, that's a compliment." Tempest specified.

"Thanks then" Adam said smiling.

"You're welcome." She said hugging him.

"Any luck? Adam asked holding her against him.

"Not yet, it's almost done though." She answered.

"Dang," Adam muttered

There was a buzz noise. "Now we do."

"Look at that Hawaii," Adam said.

Feliss instantly paled. "Hawaii?"

"Hawaii," Adam said

"I'm out." Feliss said.

"What?" Adam asked

"There's no way I'm going to Hawaii."

"Why not?" Adam asked

"Hawaii's a collection of islands. You know I'm terrified of water." Feliss reminded.

"By that logic you cannot live anywhere," Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Feliss asked.

"Well technically all land are islands," Adam said.

"Not little one's though." Feliss pointed out.

"They are still islands," Adam said.

"They're not islands to where every where you turn it's the ocean though."

"Fair enough," Adam said.

"Do you guys think you would be able to handle it without me or would you rather wait till he moves?" Feliss asked.

"Wait until he moves since I do not have full control of my powers," Adam said.

"Sorry." Feliss said looking down.

"It's alright you have a phobia everyone does," Adam shrugged.

"I have three actually: water, shoes, and platypi." Feliss pointed out.

"Still Adam shrugged.

"What are you afraid of?" Feliss asked Adam.

Adam looked down and mumbled something

"What's that?" Feliss asked.

"Thunderstorms and Clowns"

"Why was that hard for you to say at first?" Feliss asked.

"It's embarassing,"

"I'm afraid of water, shoes, and platypi; I think I have you beat on that." Feliss reminded.

"I feel it's embarrassing," Adam said.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms too and moths." Tempest confessed.

"Moths?" Isabella asked

"Don't judge me." Tempest said with a slight glare.

"It's just odd that's all," Isabella said.

"Well, what are you afraid of?" Tempest asked since they were all sharing their fears.

"Being buried alive and spiders,"

"Oh… alright." Tempest realized something out of the blue. "We never did check Steve's article did we?"

"No we got distracted," Adam said.

"Rightfully so, but we definately should." Tempest said worriedly.

"Yeah I guess so," Adam said

"I'm nervous though." Tempest muttered.

Adam walked over and wrapped an arm around her. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know what could be in there but I know it will be horrible." Tempest said accurately.

"Maybe, but the other article were great," Isabella said

"I guess so." Tempest gulped.

"Yeah so calm down," Adam said

Tempest took a deep breath and nodded snuggling into him. "Alright, I will."

"And I'll be here," He said

"Do we even have that paper from that day?" Tempest asked.

"We can find it on the internet," Isabella said.

"Alright, right now?" She asked.

"If your ready," Isabella said

Tempest nodded. "We have to."

"Then let go computer room people," Isabella said

Feliss and Adam picked took their respective girlfriends straight to that room.

* * *

They got on computer and searched for the article

"Found it!" Isabella said.

She pulled up an article called, _'When we though it was over'_, front page.

"Oh joy that is a great start," Adam sighed.

_Just when we all thought it was finally over we have yet another Doofenshmertz to deal with one Tempest Doofenshmertz age 16._ _She claims to not to be anything like her father and older sister but further investigation has proven otherwise. Before having even known who she really was, Tempest had fought for the company underneath both her father and sister in flawless standings for many years. __Now I don't know about you, but that does not seem like the record of a good person to me. Ms. Doofenshmertz is clearly trying to deceive us all._

She may have managed to fool the other reporters and even Firestorm but I stongly advise you open your eyes to the facts instead of blindly trusting the word of a Doofenshmirtz.

Adam groaned as he finished the article.

"Great," Adam said angrily.

"How did she even get access to the company's records to know that?"

"Because she was a part of the company!" Isabella said

Tempest quickly looked into the files and her eyes widened. "Oh my god. She was."

"High up too," Adam said

"Then we need to make it so that the public knows that." Tempest said clutching the counter.

"We will," Adam said.

"We could reach one of the other reporters." Isabella pointed out. "We have prove that it is true."

"Send him the files to back it up," Adam said

Tempest's fingers were already flying across the keys.

"Oh she's mad," Felicity said.

"Yes, I am." Tempest said, her fingers going a mile a minute.

"This will be fun!" Adam said,

"Done." She announced finally stopping.

"Good!" Feliss said.

"Want to take a look or should I just send?" Tempest asked having not sent it yet.

"Did you include the weapons she helped make?" Isabella asked.

"Of course." Tempest said notably angry.

"Good then send it," Adam said.

Tempest smirked and hit send.

"Serves her right," Adam said

"This better work." She muttered

"It will," Adam said

She turned to him. "Now what?"

"We wait," Adam said

Feliss groaned. "More waiting?"

"Yes because what else can we do?" Adam asked

"Is there anything we could do wait?" Feliss asked.

"I am not sure," Adam shrugged

"We could go to the park." Tempest shrugged.

"That sounds fun!" Adam said

"Of course, it's Disneyland!" Tempest reminded.

"Point taken lets go," Adam said.

"Could you take me?" Tempest asked and Adam picked her up and they blurred off.

"Isabella?" Feliss said offering her hand.

Isabella took it and Feliss picked her up and they were off as well.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you liked the chapter leave a review. See you next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this was late my bad! (Batmarcus) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

The next day Tempest was pacing waiting for the article on Steve to come out.

Finally, the alert that she set went off.

"Yes, Adam get up!" She said.

Adam was instantly up and by the screen. "You got it?"

"Yeah!" She said happily

She pulled up the article, _'Even the Press Can Have Traitors'_.

"Ah what great start," Adam smirked.

* * *

_Some of you may have read Ms. Steve from the Central Danville Paper's article, "When We Thought it Was Over" focusing on heavily criticizing the newly arrived Tempest Doofenshmirtz. I know that it will be hard for the majority of you to trust a Doofenshmirtz's word on wanting to better the Tri-State-Area and fix what her family is done, especially after the information that Steve had released on how she had, "had fought for the company underneath both her father and sister in flawless standings for many years," but had you ever wondered where she had recieved this information? The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoorperated employment files are certainly not immediately accessible to the public or even the press._

_However these files given to this reporter bring to light some troubling facts. Ms. Steve had worked for The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated company for many years before leaving the company while it was under Vanessa's reign. In fact, she was all the way up as Heinz Doofenshmirtz's second-in-command._

_Now, I know what your thinking, I just said this information isn't open to the public or press but I was not with the company, too. I had recieved the offically files from Tempest under the request that I expose them to you guys. My loyal readers._

_"Ms. Steve would do well to remember not to make enemies with powerful people in the future and should be brought to justice for her many crimes under Heinz whom it is believed she had an affair with before his death._

_Finally, as for the information she had released on Tempest, though the information is true that she had worked very far towards the bottom under both her father and sister, she had never killed or even seriously injured anyone under a moral stand point. In fact, only reason she was part of the company was because her brother Gale Doofenshmirtz, the only family memeber she knew was family at the time, was and she couldn't just leave them and be stuck all alone or she'd die for sure. For now we shall have to wait and see how Ms. Doofenshmertz does and Ms. Steve gets what is coming to her._

* * *

"Perfect." Tempest smiled widely.

"Yeah, she had it coming," Adam said

"I really have confidence this will work." Tempest said smiling.

"I know it will," Adam said

"Thanks, Adam." Tempest said hugging him.

"No need to thank me," Adam said holding her close.

"Yes there is?" Tempest said simply.

"Why I didn't do anything," Adam said

"You believed in me and had faith that everything would turn out right."

"Well when it's you things do usually work out right," Adam said

"…Rarely… but recently… yes..."

"I say it does," Adam said

Tempest rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well, alright."

"I love you Tempest," Adam said kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too, Adam. Even though your aim sucks."

"My aim sucks?" He asked confused.

Tempest nodded and said, "but I'll fix that," before kissing him on the lips.

Adam smiled into the kiss holding her as close as he could.

"So, now what?" Adam asked once they seperated.

"We scan for Aloyse again," She said

"Aloyse?" Adam asked confused.

"Rodney." She clarified and went over to the machine starting it up.

"Right hopefully he's not still on vacation," Adam said

"Hopefully, it will take a while to find out though." Tempest said wishing the machine was faster.

"We should update this," Adam said

Tempest nodded, "Yes, we definately should."

"I'll work on it later," Adam said

"And I'll help." Tempest offered.

"Sure, computer updating alone is boring," Adam said

"We should wait through this round though."

"I know," Adam sighed

"And because of that, we can go back to what we were doing." Tempest reminded.

Adam smiled and pulled her to him by the hand. Tempest came in the rest of the way closing the gap.

This lead to Isabella and Felicity walking in on a very heated make out session with Tempest straddling Adam as they continued not noticing the two girls.

Felicity just smiled and picked up her own girlfriend. "Well, if they're doing it."

Isabella smiled and kissed Felicity. Felicity took it to a different room while still kissing Isabella in case they break apart first.

"Adam...have I told you...I love you?" Tempest asked between kisses.

"Yes… many times… but I never… get tired… of hearing it." Adam said between kisses.

"Good...so..are we,,,about to..." She trailed off still kissing him

"Only… if you want… to."

"Do you think we're ready?" She asked breaking the kiss to look him in the eyes

"I know I am but the real question is if you are." Adam said knowing that she had been very stubborn on wanting to wait and wanting to respect that.

Tempest seemed to hesitate for the longest time on that. Luckily, the machine went off before she could answered. 'Saved by the bell.' She thought getting off Adam and going over to it.

"Found him," She said

"Oh man!" Tempest sighed

"What? Where is he?" Adam asked and Tempest sighed.

"Australia, 1st Dimension."

"So what?" Adam asked

"Platypi are native to Australia if you thought Feliss was afraid of water and shoes, you definately have not seen her around a platypus." Tempest answered. "Which leads me to believe for almost certain that he's doing this on purpose."

"Probably so now what?" Adam asked

"Seems like it would be easier to get you more use to your powers and go without her since he's maker sure to only go where Feliss wouldn't."

"Well that may be what it comes down too," Adam sighed.

"I'm sure you could no problem if it does though." Tempest said.

"Yeah, but I'm still rough around the edges," Adam said.

"Which is why the plan includes you getting better."

"Then we need to find Feliss," Adam said

"Let's go then." Tempest said leaving the room.

So they searched for Feliss. Unfortunately, they found her still making out with Isabella.

"We are not going to interrupt that," Adam said pulling Tempest out with him.

"You seem to be doing a little better at with though." Tempest observed.

"I am, a little, but that was really heated," Adam said.

"Still, that's good that you are." Tempest smiled.

"I guess, how long do you think they'll be?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure." Tempest said honestly.

"You don't think there...carrying on in there do you?" Adam asked awkwardly.

"Probably not, Feliss is very reserved on that." Tempest said.

"Well that's good then," Adam said

"Yeah, except that it's because she's afraid that sex wouldn't be fun because it was always horrible before." Tempest said sadly.

"That poor girl," Adam said

"Yeah, it's hard to believe how with all the stuff she's been through, she's still so strong mentally. I guess it's true what they say on what doesn't kill you." Tempest said.

"I guess so," Adam sighed

"At least you got your powers the easy way."

"Yeah," Adam said sadly

"What should we do now?" Tempest asked.

"Not sure," Adam sighed

"We could do that some more." Tempest offered.

"I would like that," Adam said pulling her into his lap

Tempest smile and kissed him. Adam kissed her back relaxing into it

"I'm… still not… ready… though." Tempest said between kisses holding him close.

"Your...not?" He asked.

"No… I'm not." Tempest said.

"Oh...well...alright," Adam said somewhat glum, but hoping he hid it well.

Tempest noticed though and separated from the kiss looking down guiltily.

"I'm sorry," Adam said.

"It's my fault. I'm making you sad."

"No, your not if your not ready then your not ready," He said

"It's sounds like it is."

"I'm sorry," Adam said.

"No, I'm sorry I just… don't want to run the risk you know?"

"The risk? Which one?" Adam asked.

"I don't want to get pregnant, yet. I'm not ready to take care of a baby, especially with the company to lead and fix."

"I can understand that," Adam said simply

Tempest nodded, "Thank you, Adam."

"It's no trouble, but now I need a minute," Adam said awkwardly.

"Um… alright." Tempest said having no idea what to think of that.

"To uh release some tension," Adam said

"Oh." She said not looking up. "Okay."

"You know what I'm talking about right?" Adam asked

Tempest shook her head completely lost.

"Uh I need to uh..." Adam said awkwardly.

It clicked in Tempest mind. "Oh, ew! Ew! TMI."

"Sorry," Adam said blushing before he blurred away.

* * *

Tempest's shout had caught Isabella and Feliss' attention and they came out looking confused.

"You don't want to know." Tempest said. "Just go back to what you were doing."

"Kind of hard now," Isabella said.

"Please, just… don't ask." Tempest said.

"Why? It obviously has you down," Feliss said.

Tempest sighed and explained everything that happened.

"Oh okay first Ew," Isabella said

"That's what I said! But you insisted upon knowing." Tempest said defensively.

"No she did," Isabella said pointing to Felicity.

"What's the second thing?" Tempest asked since she since 'first' implying there more.

"Well I'm not sure what to tell you about your other issue," Feliss said.

"It's okay." Tempest sighed.

"No it's not," Isabella said

"I know." Tempest sighed. "But it's not you guys' problem."

"Are you sure?"

Tempest nodded, "I'm sure."

"Okay, but what will you do?" Isabella asked

"I'm not sure." Tempest sighed.

"I could go talk to Adam in a bit," Isabella said

"Obviously wait till he's done." Tempest said.

"Well duh!" She said

"What would we say though?" Tempest asked.

"I'm not sure," Isabella said

"So you see the problem."

"Yeah I did not think of that," Isabella said.

No one said anything for a while.

Then Adam returned freshly showered and looking relieved.

"Better?" Tempest asked hoping for just a yes or no.

"Yes," Adam said

"Good." Tempest said though hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"This isn't working." Tempest said. "You want more than I'm willing to give."

"A...Are you breaking up with me?" Adam asked shocked.

"No! Not that! It's just, I don't know but we seriously need to figure this out because the way things are is obviously making you unhappy."

"Well I don't know what to do," Adam said

"I don't either but breaking up certainly isn't an option, that would just make both of us way sadder."

"Well I'm sorry," Adam said.

"Don't be, this is all my fault." Tempest said.

"No it's mine for being so impatient," Adam said.

Tempest didn't know what to say.

Neither did Adam who sighed

"I really do love you though, Adam." Tempest said after a while of silence.

"I love you too," Adam said opening his arms for a hug.

Tempest didn't hesitate to go into them.

"We'll be okay," Adam said.

"I hope so." Tempest said as Adam wrapped his arms around her.

"I know so," Adam said

"Yeah Tempest, you're you and he's him." Feliss said confidently.

"You'll be fine," Isabella said

"What about you guys?" Adam asked thinking of what Tempest told him about Feliss.

"What about us?" Isabella asked confused.

"Well, Isa very personal question but do you want to… you know?" Adam asked.

"Well maybe, but I can wait," She said tomato red

Feliss looked down. At least she said she could wait but honestly… she wasn't sure if she'd ever want to do that.

"I can," Isabella said soothingly.

"I'm have no idea when or even if that time will come though." Feliss admitted.

"It's alright," Isabella said

They all smiled relieved.

"Everything is okay," Adam said

"Except we still have Steve and Rodney to worry about." Tempest said, "Rodney's in Australia now so I'm almost certain he's making sure that Feliss won't go after him."

"Aw man," Feliss sighed

"So, we need a new plan." Tempest said.

"We attack Steve?"

"That will make it extremely hard to convince people who didn't read or didn't believe the new article that I'm different." Tempest pointed out.

"Good point we wait for her to find us," Adam said

"Or someone outside of either company reads the article and does something about it." Tempest added.

"Like the riot on TV?" Isabella asked

"Really?" Tempest asked have not seen it.

"Yeah in front of the paper where she works," Isabella said

"Could I see it then?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah to the TV room!"

Adam picked up Tempest and blurred her there and Feliss did the same with Isabella.

"Wow that looks bad," Adam said.

"Yes it does." Tempest said in mixed emotions.

"Do we stop it?" Adam asked.

"We probably should." Tempest nodded.

"Okay," Adam sighed.

* * *

They took the four of them to where the riot was.

"Now we need the attention," Adam said

Tempest climbed up on the tallest thing she could find and shooted at the top off her lungs. "HEY!" Being a Doofenshmirtz given the nature of the riot, all of the rioters stopped and turned there attention to her.

"Thank you no I know that women has wronged a lot of you, but killing her is not the answer," She said

"Why not?" A random rioter shouted.

"It makes you no better than her,"

"Yes it does! She killed hundreds of innocent people. Killing one guilty person does not put us on the same level." A different rioter said.

"Then it's over and you have no real closure,"

"Why do you need closure? She deserves to be dead!" The first rioter said.

"Because with no closure you won't feel better it'll get worse and it will drive you insane because you killed the one person who knows if your loved ones are still alive at all or where they are, it would take me months to find out then it would be too late, but she knows we need to have her arrested so we can all get the answers."

"She's right." Adam said climbing up with his girlfriend. "I know because that's exactly how I felt when I killed her father. No matter how bad the person was, no matter how much they deserve to die. Just killing someone solves nothing."

"It seems like it would solve everything,"

"It doesn't though." Adam said seriously.

"Fine," He said backing down.

"That goes for the rest of you, too." Tempest said to the rest of the rioters.

"Fine, but you have to arrest her Firestorm," He said

"We will, as the second-in-command, I will talk with the head and make sure of it." Adam promised.

"Good!"

All the rioters luckily dispersed and went home or wherever.

* * *

Adam blurred into the building in front of Steve.

"Your under arrest," Adam said

"I don't think so." Steve smirked arrogantly.

"You act like I'm giving you a choice," Adam said.

Adam picked her up and she was kicking and fighting it to no avail as he blurred her back to Tempest, Isabella, and Feliss.

"Get me hand cuffs she is really irritating," Adam said

Feliss blurred to get some and put them on Steve.

"Thank you," Adam said

"You're welcome, now, let's get her to prison?" Feliss asked.

"Firestorm prison," Adam said

"Of course." Feliss said and they were off.

They were there in minutes.

* * *

"Isabella 1, we caught Doofenshmirtz's second-in-command." Adam said.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

Adam held her up.

"Wonderful we'll be right there!"

Isabella 1 came in as well as some other agents.

"Nice capture," She siad.

"Thank you, Tempest had to break a riot there first though." Adam praised. "After that it was easy."

"Very nice," Isabella said.

"Put Steve in a cell then." Isabella 1 said.

"Gladly," Adam said.

* * *

He put her in a Firestrom Prison cell and locked the door.

"Enjoy your stay," Adam said

"You know I'm going to get out, right?" Steve asked.

"Not likely," Adam said.

"Heinz did."

"Heinz had people on the inside, oh and before you rely on the other Adam and Isabella 1 we found the pazzazium in there blood and cleaned out, routine blood tests here you know?" Adam said smirking

"How do you know I don't?" Steve asked smirking back. "There are other ways then drugs you know."

"Well I could blow your brains out," Adam offered

Steve looked down. "No thank you."

"Smart girl," Adam said

"Now, why did you right all that stuff about Tempest?"

"She needed to be taken down a peg,"

"Well, that didn't work out for you did it?" Adam asked. "And why did she need that?"

"She needs to embrace who she is, and her legacy!"

"You're insane." Adam said bluntly. "Besides, she's more like her mother Charlene who no one knows about."

"Please that women who was not worthy of Heinz!?"

"Anyone's worthy of Heinz, the question is who's despicable enough to be deserving of the punishment of Heinz so if that's what you mean. No, she wasn't."

"No I mean that women did not deserve to have him," She said

"That is what I just said. She never did anything to deserve someone as god damn awful as Heinz. Were you not listening?"

"Heinz was a great man that you just could not understand," She said

"I understand that this is really more of a psych ward then a prison." Adam said. "You're just proving my point that you're insane."

"Oh just leave," She said.

"Alright, have fun rotting in your psychiatric ward cot." Adam said before blurring out grabbing Tempest on the way.

* * *

She was surprised when she was suddenly with Adam on the balcony.

"Why are we here?" Tempest asked.

"I don't know this spot relaxes me," Adam said

Tempest looked out at the city. "Well, it is very relaxing."

"Yeah it is," Adam sighed

"You know, Steve is very loud."

"Yeah I know," Adam said wrapping an arm around her waist

"I never will. She's completely insane."

"I know your not evil," Adam said

"Where are Feliss and Isabella?" Tempest asked randomly.

"Down stairs somewhere?" Adam shrugged

"Shouldn't we head back to our own base?" Tempest asked.

"Scared?" Adam asked

Tempest nodded honestly.

Come here," Adam said

Tempest did confused. Adam held her close to him.

"That does help a little." Tempest said.

"Well lets go down then," Adam said.

Tempest nodded, "Yes please."

"Okay stairs or air?" Adam asked.

"Air?" She asked confused.

"Parachutes," Adam said

"Stairs." Tempest said with no question.

"Aw," Adam huffed.

"Next time I go by air," Adam said.

"Sorry." Tempest blushed.

"It's okay," Adam said

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Adam said

"Good." Tempest said as they headed downstairs.

"Next time though I am going parachute," Adam said

"Then you're going without me."

"Why?"

"I'm just, scared, okay?" Tempest asked.

"I know," Adam said

"So, you won't make me?" Tempest asked.

"As I told you earlier I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do," Adam said.

"Thank you." Tempest said as they headed downstairs.

"No problem," Adam said

"How's it going with your powers?" Tempest asked randomly.

"I'm getting better," Adam said.

"That's good." Tempest said smiling.

"Still not mastered yet," Adam said.

"Of course not, it's an extremely difficult skill." She said. "At least that's what Feliss says."

"It is," Adam said.

"Still, it comes in handy so much and it must be so cool." She said sounding a little jealous.

"It's okay," Adam shrugged

"I doubt it's just 'okay'."

"It's fun," Adam admitted

"I figured." Tempest said.

"You could get powers," Adam said

"I would love that personally." Tempest smiled.

"We can make those darts," Adam said

"You'd do that for me?" Tempest asked.

"I'd do anything for you," Adam said

"A little corny there."

"Maybe," Adam said, "but it's true."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Tempest." Adam whispered.

"I love you too," She said happily.

* * *

They got down to were Isabella and Feliss were luckily not making out.

"Ready?" They asked.

They both nodded. "We're ready." Adam said.

"Then lets go," Isabella said.

Adam and Feliss blurred Tempest and Isabella respectively back to their base.

"Well that was fun," Adam said.

"Yes it was." Tempest agreed.

"So I owe you?" Adam asked her.

Tempest nodded with a huge smile.

"Owe her?" Isabella asked.

"He's going to give me powers." Tempest said excitedly.

"Really?" Isabella asked

Adam nodded, "I told her I would."

"How?"

"We just have to make one of those darts I was hit with."

"That actually might work!" Feliss said

"I don't see why it wouldn't." Adam said.

"Can I get powers?"Isabella asked.

"Sure, but I feel like Oprah, you're getting powers, your getting powers everyone here is getting powers!"

All the girls burst out laughing.

"Thank you!" Adam said relieved that they found his joke funny.

"Thank you," Isabella said.

"You're welcome, let's get to work then."

"Right," Felicity said.

* * *

They all headed to a lab and set to work. An hour later it was done. He held up two chemical filled darts which they had ran through a simulater to be safe. "Ready?"

They both nodded.

"You might feel a little dizzy." Adam warned before sticking them both.

Sure enough they both felt dizzy instantly. Isabella sat down when it took affect but Tempest was already seated knowing all about them. She could even reverse them if she wanted to.

"Whoa," Isabella said.

"Yeah, they have that effect at first." Tempest said.

"Yeah..." Adam said awkwardly.

"It'll wear off in a few seconds though." Tempest said.

"I hope so," Isabella said.

However, after she said that she almost immediately didn't feel dizzy anymore.

"Okay all better!" She said

"So do I, I told you." Tempest said in a matter-of-factory tone.

"I know," She said

Tempest stood up and wanted to see if it worked but she didn't want to get heard like Adam did in training or Feliss the first few times.

"What do I do?" She asked

"What do you mean?" Feliss asked.

"How do I make the powers work?"

"Speed or strength, they're completely different." Feliss said.

"Speed first please,"

"Well, speed's completely a mental game. Just start off running like you normally would and focus on where you're going and how you're going to get there and the powers will do the rest. Unfortunately, if you focus to hard you'll trip up too little and won't stop when you want to and if you focus too little you'll trip up too much and fall." Feliss explained. "You have to find a middle ground which is different for different people. For Adam and I at least."

"So we can't just run?" Isabella asked.

Feliss shook her head. "Unfortunately not, it's an extremely difficult skill to master."

"I like a challenge," Isabella said

"Good, and I know Tempest does, too. That makes it easy for me to work with." Feliss said.

"Yeah this'll be fun," Adam said

"So, you guys wanna train now then?" Feliss asked.

They both nodded

"Alright, let's head to the training room then." Feliss said.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

As they got to training room, Tempest practically went through the ceiling from excitement. Don't worry, that's an exaggeration but for her now it was possible, "So where to start?" Adam asked

"Well, Isabella requested speed." Feliss reminded.

"Right," Adam said nodding.

Feliss had to think for a short while to work up a plan. "Okay so first we need to pad these walls," She said.

"Right," Tempest said calming down knowing the alternative, "With what?"

"Anything soft,"

They all tried to think of something to use, "Pillows?" Adam asked

Feliss did some quick math, "That should work."

"Okay everyone pillow retrieval!" Adam said.

Feliss blurred off and everyone else seemed to hesitate before doing the same.

They all arrived back in about four minutes.

"This should be enough." Feliss said looking them over.

"Should be?" Adam asked.

She looked over them again double checking the math, "Will be."

"Okay then let's do this," Adam said.

* * *

In a very short while, the walls were completely covered in pillows. "Okay ready?" Feliss asked. They nodded excitedly. "Okay on lap around the room fast as you can!" Feliss said

They nodded and did immediately crashing into the wall. "Ouch!" Tempest said

Feliss appeared by them assessing their bodies considering the last time, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, just ow," Isabella said

They got up though, "Maybe the need more padding."

"Like memory foam?" Adam asked.

"Definitely not, better off taking the padding down completely in that case."

"Well maybe we can make something," Adam said.

Feliss nodded, "That's a better idea."

"Well, that will take time," Adam said.

"Not that much for us." Tempest said pointedly.

"True if you two do not run into anything," Adam said.

"Even without the powers, it wouldn't though." Tempest corrected. "That's more what I meant."

"We don't know that," Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Tempest asked confused.

"It could be harder than we think," Adam said.

"I'm sure we can lickety split." Tempest said with a wave of her hand.

"I hope so," Adam said.

"I know we will." Tempest said before kissing him.

Adam kissed her back slowly and then they broke apart. "Okay let's go," Adam said.

They headed to an inventing room, "So where to start then?" Isabella asked

"…I'm not sure." Adam said.

"Well let's make it like giant non-stick marshmallows," Feliss said.

"That's a great idea actually." Tempest said.

"I know!" Feliss said happily.

"Alright, then let's get to designs first." Adam said.

They set to work quickly. "Yes, this should work." Feliss said when she drew the plans out.

"I think so," Tempest said staring at the plans carefully.

"Then let's get to work." Isabella smiled.

"Okay, how much will we need?" Adam asked

"Enough to cover the whole room just to be safe," Feliss said marking down exact measurements.

"And two mattresses," Adam said.

"Perfect." Feliss smiled.

"Okay let's do this," Adam said. They all set to worked on the magic marshmallow padding.

It only took them half an hour to perfect. "See? That didn't take too long." Tempest smiled.

"I stand corrected," Adam said.

"Never doubt our mechanical inclination." Tempest smirked.

"I thought that was Phineas and Ferb?" Adam asked.

"They're apparently the only ones?"

"I guess not," Adam said.

"Definitely not, we're that awesome, too."

"I get it," Adam said.

"So, let's get these put up." Feliss said back on topic.

"Right sorry," Tempest blushed.

"It's okay," Feliss said picking up a whole bunch. Adam picked up a bunch as well and they were off.

They had the room covered in no time.

"Okay we try again," Adam said.

"Do you guys know why you crashed the first time?" Feliss asked.

"No why?" They asked.

"You were too focused. If you focus too hard you'll trip up too little and not turn or stop when you want to."

"So you intended us to fail?" Isabella asked.

"Well, not really, it will inevitably happen a few times till you find your medium. I think you could guess what happens if you focus too little."

"We fall?" Isabella asked.

Feliss nodded, "But I found with Adam that the safe area varies on the mutant."

"What do you mean?" Tempest asked.

"You have to discover your own focus level to avoid them both." Feliss said regretfully.

"Oh so there's no way for you to tell us how?"

"Nothing at all, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Tempest said starting again but tripped and fell after a few feet.

"Nice try," Adam said.

Tempest just got up and tried again. She made it further and still fell.

She got up and tried one more time making it across the room.

She managed to turn the corner successfully and finished the one lap.

"Yes!" She said happily.

"Great job, Tempest," Feliss smiled, "Your turn, Isabella."

Isabella ran and fell a few steps in. "Darn it." Isabella said getting up and running again focusing more. She made it around stopping in front of Feliss.

"Great job," Feliss said hugging her girlfriend but luckily going no further for Adam and Tempest's sakes not to mention training.

Tempest was hugging Adam as well looking proud. "So strength next or you want to try the obstacle course." Feliss asked separating from Isabella.

"Obstacle course!" Isabella said.

"This was surprisingly here for normal training." Feliss said pushing a button bringing up an exact and functioning replica of a Ninja Warrior round 1 course.

"Awesome!" Tempest said.

"You already knew this was here." Feliss reminded since, as she said, it was already there for normal training.

"I forgot," Tempest said.

Feliss chuckled, "You ran it a few times. Then you'd screw up occasionally and turn the water to mud." Feliss added teasingly.

"Hey, I was messy!" She said.

"Of course you were you know I'm just teasing with you."

"I know, but now I'm clean," she said.

"Didn't you say you were going to go back to that though?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah, but I have been thinking…" she said carefully.

"Thinking what?" Adam asked.

"Well remember when we had our...issue earlier?" She asked.

"You mean the issue with… you know…" Adam trailed awkwardly.

"Yes that one," she said awkwardly.

"What about it?" Adam asked nervously.

"Well we never had the problem when you could stroke me hair," she said.

"Well… I didn't mention it anyways…"

"Because we would both be happy right?" She asked.

"Are you not happy now?" Adam asked.

"I am, but I miss cuddling and the hair stroking, and I want you to be happy too," she said.

"I am happy." Adam said simply.

"No you are not," she said.

"I am as long as you are."

"Adam please let me do this for you. You do so much for me the least I can do is stay clean," she said.

Adam hesitated but said, "Well, alright."

"Thank you," she said smiling and hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome." Adam said returning the hug. "Are you going to try the course now?"

"Of course I am," she said smiling.

"Alright, get to the start then." Feliss instructed. Tempest smiled and took her position. Feliss pulled out a regular, nothing special stop watch. "Go!"

Tempest started off and did pretty good until she hit the log drop. "Damn." She muttered hoisting herself out of the water.

"It's alright," Feliss said smiling.

"Now that I think about it though, I swear I've made it a lot farther before though and that was obviously without the powers." Tempest said thoughtfully. "I thought it would be a lot easier with them."

"That's exactly why you fell. That can happen a lot in regular missions, too. You think it's so easy for you so you don't think to take the basic precautions you normally would." Feliss explained.

"And you overshot or under shoot your speed," Adam said.

Feliss shook her head, "Not this time, you can tell, especially considering what obstacle she lost it on."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

Feliss simply motioned to the log drop, no superspeed on it. This course was the perfect combination of speed and strength training, which is exactly why she chooses it.

"Maybe she got on it to fast?" Adam offered.

"Which more comes down to my point." Feliss corrected simply.

"How is my point any less valid?" Adam asked.

"There's also that she already knows that."

"Well sorry, I'm trying to help," Adam said.

"Well, thanks but though you have more experience than they do you've barely had your powers very long at all either." Feliss reminded.

"Right sorry," Adam said backing away.

Feliss felt a little guilt but ignored it, "You want to give it a shot, Isabella?"

"Sure!" Isabella said excitedly.

"Alright, go up to the starting line then." Feliss smiled resetting the stopwatch.

"Ready!" Isabella said.

Feliss smiled over at her, "Go!" Isabella went and lost it at the same spot. "Alright, it looks like we should really move on to strength training." Feliss concluded since that's where they both lost it.

"Okay," Isabella said.

"You two off course remember what that means." Feliss said as Isabella got out of the water and Feliss put it away.

"Walls?" They asked

Feliss nodded, "Please try not to make the same mistake as Adam though. Injuring yourself is bad."

"It was an accident," Adam said defensively.

"Of course it was." Feliss said since no one would do that on purpose, except maybe a masochist. "I wasn't implying that it wasn't."

"Okay then," Adam said.

"Now Isabella, since Tempest went first both times previously would you like to go first with the walls?" Feliss asked.

"Sure why not?" Isabella said.

"Alright, level 1." Feliss said putting up the wooden wall. Isabella hit it and it cracked down the middle. She could tell it didn't quiet go all the way through though. "Not enough pressure," Feliss said.

Isabella nodded and tried hitting it again causing it to break cleanly in half. "Unusual," Feliss said looking at how clean the cut was before pushing a button putting that wall away and bringing up the concrete one, "Level 2"

Isabella slammed her fist into it and it cracked but did not break, "Dang it!" Isabella said

"It's okay, just try again." Feliss said. "You're doing better than me."

"Really?" Isabella asked.

Feliss sighed and nodded. "In terms of strength, I'm a failure of a mutant."

"No way," Adam said.

"Yes I am." Feliss said crossing her arms. "I'm weak, it's pathetic."

"No it's not," Adam said.

"Stop trying to cheer me up, even they aren't denying it." She said motioning over to her girlfriend and best friend.

"Sorry, but it's weird seeing you in self-doubt," Tempest said.

"I know, it's so unusual but it is true in this case." Feliss sighed.

"I don't think so," Isabella said.

Feliss gave a weak smile. "You're just saying that."

"No I mean it," Isabella said.

"I don't think so either, Feliss." Tempest added.

"You're all just trying to make me feel better," she said.

"No we're not." Isabella said and temporarily disregarded Tempest and Adam going up to her girlfriend and giving her a kiss. Feliss kissed her back happily. Adam and Tempest did not complain a peep but looked away. "Believe me now?" Isabella asked as they separated.

"Alright." Feliss said with a smile. "I believe you."

"Good, you better," Isabella said smiling.

"Wanna give it another hit or call it a day?" Feliss asked.

"Another hit!" Isabella said.

"Then go ahead." Feliss said letting her go.

Isabella ran up and hit the wall again. This time it crumbled down. "Good work!" Adam said smiling.

"Thanks bro!" Isabella said smiling back.

"No problem," Adam said.

"Wanna try level 3?" Feliss asked since that's where Adam got injured.

"Not yet," Isabella said.

"Then you wanna try from 1, Tempest?" Feliss asked turning her attention to her best friend.

"Yes please," Tempest said.

"Alright, level 1," She said putting another wooden wall up. Tempest went to the wall and hit it. The wall shattered on impact "Great job, level 2." She said putting up the concrete one.

Tempest ran at and kicked the wall. The wall crumbled down but left her ankle a little sore though no actual injuries were present. "Nice work Tempest!" Adam said smiling

"Thank you." Tempest smiled hesitating to put wait on her foot but it was fine once she did.

"Level 3?" Feliss asked.

Tempest hesitated for a second before saying, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Feliss asked.

Tempest nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," She said bringing the other wall up.

"Level 3, steel and concrete fusion," Feliss said nervously and Tempest went to hit it the same way she did the last one hoping it will work and not break her ankle in the process.

It did not work that way though. She gritted her teeth putting weight one her now worse ankle and went to the other side of the room.

Adam was at her side immediately. "Are you okay?" He asked

"I haven't done anything yet." Tempest said eyeing the wall.

"Don't do this," Adam said.

"I'll be careful, Adam." Tempest promised.

"I was careful, but we saw how that worked," Adam said.

Tempest sighed and walked towards the wall trying to think of another way. Once by the wall, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on her powers directing them straight to her non-hurt leg for strength she could actually feel it working and delivered another kick but with the good one, the wall crumbled but her neither leg, foot, nor ankle broke. However, the transfer left her very light headed and she couldn't even tell it worked with how fast the room was spinning.

Adam caught her and carefully picked her up. "I got you," Ada said holding her. She didn't say anything and just clutch her head trying to will it to stop. "Okay you are off to bed," Adam said.

"O... kay..." She sputtered out.

Adam blurred her to their room. He laid her small body down on the bed. "Don't go," She said holding onto him.

"I won't." He promised.

"Good," She said holding him close to her.

She drifted off a short while later as if she was still on the effects of the Langulium Quantricite.

Adam stayed there just holding her gently. 'She's such a peaceful sleeper.' He thought, 'She doesn't snore or toss and turn or anything.' Subconsciously she snuggled into him as he started to drift off as well.

* * *

They woke up a while later and Tempest looked at the time. "One thirty?" She yawned. "Well, this is awkward."

"Yeah," Adam said.

"So, what now?" Tempest asked.

"Uh, we...I don't know," Adam said.

"We could run a search for Rodney." Tempest suggested.

"Yes, let's do that," Adam said.

They headed to the room with the scanner. "It still takes a while though."

"So, then what now?" Adam asked starting the machine

As an answer, Tempest just kissed him. Adam smiled into the kiss and pulled her to him, kissing her back. She wrapped her legs around him sliding her tongue into his mouth. Adam moaned into her and just held her there by her butt, he did not go any further though as he had promised.

They had to separate lips for air after a while though. "That is still...wow!" She panted her legs still wrapped around him and his hands still on her butt.

"Very." Adam smiled.

"You know I love you right?" She asked.

"Of course, I do, and I love you, too."

"I know. How did I get so lucky?" She asked.

"By being the most amazing girl in the world," Adam smiled.

"No I'm not," She said leaning down and wrapping her arms around his neck so they were nose to nose.

"To me you are, and that's all that matters."

"That's sweet of you to say," She said smiling as her lips brushed against his.

He connected his lips back to hers. She moaned slightly into his mouth as they continued to make-out. The scanner being a troll finished announcing the completion.

"Every...time…" Tempest said as they broke apart. She climber down and went over to check, "Finally!" She said excitedly.

"What?" Adam asked coming over.

"He's in a landlocked state!" She said.

"Alright he's in the Vegas Tower!" Adam said.

"This will be fun." Tempest smirked.

"Yes it will do we go get the other two?" Adam asked.

Tempest hesitated considering the time yet also the urgency and importance, "Yes."

"Race you!" Adam said.

"You're on!" She said and they both blurred off.

"I win!" Tempest said as they got there sticking out her tongue.

"No, I got here almost a whole millisecond earlier." Adam argued.

"You did not I did!" She said defiantly.

"No, I definitely did."

"No I did, now shh we have to wake them up," She said.

"Any ideas on how exactly?" Adam asked.

"Water or an air horn?" She offered.

"Wouldn't the water be pushing too far with Feliss?" Adam asked.

"The water yes the air horn, she would laugh."

"Then let's use the air horn." Adam said.

"Fun we can do it over the comm!" Tempest said smirking.

Adam smirked back, "Yes."

The raced off to the comm room and got the air horn. "Count of three?" Tempest asked

Adam nodded, "One."

"Two…" Tempest said smiling

"Three." They both said and she blew the air horn right through the comm.

In their shared room Feliss and Isabella jumped out of bed shocked. Once the shock settled, Feliss cracked up and went on her comm. "What is it?"

"We found Rodney land locked," Tempest said.

"We'll be right over." Feliss said and they both appeared there.

"So where is he?" Isabella asked.

"Vegas." Tempest smirked.

"Awesome, can we dress up?" Isabella asked

"Of course, I don't see why not." Tempest smiled.

"Suits!" Adam said.

"We're gonna look awesome." Feliss said before adding, "Just don't put me in shoes or a dress."

"Silk suits?" Adam asked.

"Perfect." Feliss smiled.

"Do we have any?" Isabella asked.

"Of course we do." Tempest smiled. "This is DEI after all."

"Dibs on red!" Adam said blurring to the clothes.

"Dibs on purple!" Feliss said blurring there as well.

"Hey I want purple!" Isabella said chasing her along with Feliss.

"Too late, I already dibs it!" Feliss chuckled with the purple velvet suit on. "Not to mention that I'm still faster than you."

"Please?" Isabella asked.

"There's a pink one you could have." Feliss offered attached to her purple one.

"Oh that works," Isabella said.

Soon, they were all dressed, Adam in the red one, Feliss in the purple one, Isabella in the pink one, and Tempest in the grey one.

"We look good," Adam said.

Tempest nodded, "Especially you, Adam."

"No look at you," Adam said blushing.

Tempest blushed, "You're still better."

"Not even a little," Adam said.

"I disagree." Tempest said folding her arms.

"Well, it's true ask them," Adam said point to Isa and Feliss.

"I'm staying out of this." Feliss said simply.

"Oh come on!" Adam said.

Isabella looked back and forth weighing them. "Tempest looks better."

"See?" Adam said triumphantly.

Tempest rolled her eyes, "Well, alright, let's just go kill that bastard."

"Last one there buys breakfast!" Isabella said blurring away.

They all blurred off.

* * *

Isabella got there first, then Felicity, Tempest, and finally Adam.

"Darn." Adam muttered.

"Even with superspeed you just barely lost," Feliss said shrugging.

"I have to buy breakfast then." Adam sighed, "Even though Isabella cheated."

"I did not!" Isabella said.

"You had a head start." He reminded.

"And?" She asked.

"And that makes it impossible with superspeed." Feliss pointed out.

"True," Isabella said.

"Otherwise I obviously would have won." Feliss said with confidence.

"Is there not even the slightest chance I would have won?" Adam asked.

"If you had a head start," Feliss shrugged.

"Aw," Adam shrugged going over to the wall. "Are we going for drama or efficiency?"

"Drama's more fun." Tempest said simply.

"Okay!" Adam said punching the wall down

Rodney was surprised but turned to face them, "You!"

"You were expecting Santa Clause?" Adam asked.

"No, but I see his elves came," Rodney said.

Adam disappeared and reappeared next to Rodney with his hand around his throat. "I didn't think throwing insults is a wise idea for you."

"You have powers?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, thank you for that, by the way. They make killing you so much easier."

"What? How is it my fault?" He gasped.

"That little dart you stuck me with. Might want to research the chemicals you decide to use before you use them."

"It said it was poison,"

"Maybe," Adam shrugged, "but you also should have known that Heinz used it on this Feliss which is what gave her her powers."

"Foolish mistake," Rodney gasped.

"Should I just kill him now or have some more fun?" Adam asked his group.

"I think we have just a little bit of fun," Tempest said.

"Would you like to take over then Ms. Doofenshmirtz?" Adam offered.

"Yes, yes I would," She said. He stepped aside to let her, "Baseball anyone?" She asked. Adam in his obliviousness was confused by what she meant. "I throw and you all hit him," She said.

"How could she possibly throw me?" Rodney asked not buying it.

"I have powers too," Tempest smirked.

"How?" He asked being pretty sure he didn't hit her with a dart.

"My amazing best friend and boyfriend recreated your darts," She said.

"Hey!" Isabella said not likely being left out.

"And my best friend's equally amazing girlfriend," Tempest added.

"Thank you." Isabella said better now.

"You are all pathetic," He said.

"I don't think so." Tempest said appearing behind him.

"You're the worst of them," He said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the grown man who followed every order of a fifteen-year-old girl and younger who would have killed you to save herself without even blinking an eye." Tempest countered.

"You little..." He snarled as she threw him.

"You know it's true." She said quickly as he flied towards the others.

"Isabella you're up first pipe?" Adam said pulling a pipe out of the wall.

Isabella took the pipe and a batting stance hitting perfectly when it was time, "Really the balls?" Adam asked.

"That was serendipitous." Isabella flinched.

"Well he's already down," Adam said.

"Sorry." Isabella said leaning against the pipe.

"Is he dead?" Tempest asked.

Feliss bent down and checked for a pulse and shaking her head, "Just unconscious and will probably never have natural children more reasons than that no one would ever to do that with him, willingly at least. Should I wake him up?"

"No, do we just take him in?" Adam asked.

"That would probably be best." Tempest said after some thought.

"Yeah, I suppose," Feliss sighed.

"We don't need to kill everyone, Feliss." Tempest said from the sigh.

"I know, I know," She shrugged.

Feliss picked him up, "Let's just head back."

"Pancakes after?" Adam offered instantly cheering Feliss up.

"Deal," Feliss said with a smile.

"Okay this time we all leave at the same time," Adam said.

"Alright, ready, set, go!" Feliss timed and they all blurred off.

Feliss arrived at Firestorms base first, "How are you so fast?" Tempest asked arriving.

* * *

"I'm amazing!" Feliss said. Isabella arrived then Adam. "Last again," Adam sighed

"Sorry, Adam." Tempest said looking down.

"Don't be it's not your fault," Adam said.

"Still, it's unfortunate." Tempest frowned.

"It's fine," Adam said knocking

"Identification required," Said an automatic voice.

Adam pulled out his I.D. "Identity confirmed state your business,"

"Just delivering a caught criminal to custody," Adam answered.

"Access allowed," The voice said opening the door wide

They took him to the holding area. Luckily he hadn't woken up quite yet. They threw him in a cell and closed the door.

"Now, let's go back to our base and get started on those pancakes." Adam said locking it.

"Racing again?" Isabella asked.

"Yep," Adam said blurring off hoping that would stop him from losing.

"Hey!" They all shouted.

They all blurred after him.

The girls got here first though and Adam did not arrive instantly. When he did not arrive after five minutes either they started to worry.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! R&R See you next chapter! **


End file.
